Teacher of the Year
by Sarai GN
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Cuando Bella tiene un encuentro casual con un atractivo extraño, cree que nunca lo volverá a ver. El destino, sin embargo, tiene sentido del humor.
1. Hogar, dulce hogar

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 7197996 / 1 / Teacher-of-the-Year**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

—¿En serio?

—Oh, ¿por qué no, Bella? Puede ser tu salida de "bienvenida a casa". ¿Quieres que escoja tu atuendo?

—¿Qué edad tengo, ocho? Creo que puedo vestirme sola, Alice.

—Como sea. Nos vamos en media hora. Ve a ponerte bonita.

La puerta se cierra y al fin estoy sola.

Gracias a Dios.

Amo a Alice. Pero en serio.

Vestido nuevo corto y negro. Lo suficientemente bonito para ponerlo o quitarlo. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Zapatos de tacón. Altos con estilo, pero no muy altos. Es solo un club en una pequeña ciudad. La música probablemente apestará, y será como de hace cinco años. Pero es una noche de fiesta. Y por mucho que proteste, la necesito. ¿Todavía puedo hacer esto? Tengo veinticuatro. Debería ser capaz de hacer esto.

Estoy feliz de estar de regreso, no me malentiendas. Mamá y papá están felices de tenerme de vuelta también. Creo. Nunca les gustó Mike. Mamá lo odiaba más que papá. Pero querían que fuera feliz, y si era feliz con Mike, pues que así fuera. Sin embargo, cinco años de matrimonio después, y tengo que estar de acuerdo con ellos.

Pero ahora, la felicidad es estar al fin divorciada. Y si esa no es razón para celebrar, ¿qué diablos lo es?

Finalmente me siento más a gusto. Estoy con mis amigas, a quienes he extrañado mucho. Rose y Alice crecieron conmigo hasta que nos fuimos a la universidad. Los padres de Rose se retiraron y se mudaron a Florida, pero ella se casó con Emmett, otro conocido de la secundaria. Él nunca fue parte de nuestro grupo en aquel entonces, pero siempre sintió algo por Rose. Cuando ella volvió a la ciudad para ayudar a sus padres con la mudanza, se conocieron y vivieron felices por siempre.

Alice todavía está soltera, de lo cual se siente muy feliz. Es dueña de una pequeña tienda en Port Angeles. Es lo suficientemente exitosa para no tener que estar allí todo el tiempo. Entre ella y su socia de negocios, Jane, el lugar se maneja por sí mismo. Sus padres, los Brandon, son como mi segunda familia. A ellos tampoco les gustaba Mike.

Imagínate.

...

Forks está como siempre. Pequeño. Círculos sociales, más pequeños. Todo el mundo se entera de tus cosas y eso. Hay una tienda de comestibles. A la par de una oficina de correos y una barbería. Hay una estación de gasolina, una librería, y un centro comercial. Eso es todo.

Oh. Y un Walmart a las afueras de la ciudad. Siempre hay un Walmart.

Pero prefiero estar aquí que en el estúpido Seattle.

Es estúpido. De verdad.

El único club nocturno es un antiguo almacén reconstruido. Es de tamaño decente para los pocos con edad suficiente que necesitan un lugar para descansar y beber y restregarse contra el otro.

El interior de la discoteca es oscuro, lleno de gente, y la música está alta. Rose está con nosotras esta noche, a pesar que tiene un esposo amoroso en casa. Algunas personas la llaman perra. Yo la llamo impresionante. La amo de verdad. Estar casada con hijos entre amigos aún solteros la convierte en el conductor designado siempre. Afortunadamente, tener padres que viven en la ciudad me permite disfrutar un poco de bebida, sabiendo que Garrett está seguro y arropado con sus abuelos.

Amo a mis padres. Amo a Garrett. Es el hombre más genial que conozco, junto con mi padre.

Sigo a las chicas al área VIP, si se le puede llamar así. Son solo unos sofás con plantas de bambú como paredes. Alice hizo que el dueño creara una zona VIP solo para ella. Puede que se haya acostado con él. Y Alice tiene lo que Alice quiere. Siempre.

La noche transcurre más o menos así...

Primera hora: primera y segunda ronda de tragos y baile.

Segunda hora: segunda y tercera ronda de tragos y más baile. Veo a Tyler Crowley y Ben Cheney, dos chicos con quienes fuimos a la secundaria y que estuvieron en el equipo de fútbol con Mike. A ellos tampoco les gusta Mike. Por ende son impresionantes.

Tercera hora: los chicos están en la pista de baile con nosotras, y estamos todos un poco borrachos. Excepto Rose. Pobre Rose con su marido obediente y sus 2.5 hijos. No fue capaz de conseguir una niñera. Por lo que Emmett está en casa. Esperándola. Qué dulce.

En algún momento alrededor de la tercera hora, necesito otro trago. La barra está congestionada, pero me las arreglo para reclamar un taburete y hacerle señas al camarero. Sentado a la par mía está Bonito. Lo llamo así porque no sé su nombre, y porque es bonito.

—Hola.

—Hola tú.

Oh, tiene una bonita sonrisa también. Y huele bien.

—Soy Edward.

—Bella.

Agradable conversación.

El camarero me entrega mi último trago de la noche. Creo. Bueno, tal vez el último.

Recubre mi garganta muy bien mientras el ritmo de la siguiente canción me llama. Decido hacer lo que Alice sugirió. _«Solo diviértete»,_ dijo. Bueno pues.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Su sonrisa. La manera en que un lado sube más que el otro. Espero que sea real y no un producto de mi imaginación alcoholizada.

—Seguro.

Calientes manos en mis caderas. Mis brazos en alto, se cierne sobre mí. Calientes manos se mueven a mi espalda. Está cada vez más cerca de mí con cada latido hasta que nos estamos tocando. Maldita sea, está en buena forma. Puedo sentir su fuerte pecho cuando dejo caer mis manos y me permito sentirlo.

Sus ojos son seducción líquida. Me atraen hasta que estoy a punto de montar su hermoso ser como si tuviera quince.

Es curioso, ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo desde que hice algo como esto, sin embargo, no puedo tener suficiente. Ni siquiera reconozco más a esta Bella. Era algo más, algo no-como-yo durante demasiado jodido tiempo. Y… Oh, ¿qué es eso? Parece que el pequeño amigo de este chico está desesperado por saludar. No tan pequeño. Hmmm.

Así que digo hola. Bueno, mis caderas le dicen hola. Su pierna se asienta en medio de las mías. La música se ha encargado de nosotros. Me restriego contra él solo un poco. Sus labios están en mi oreja. Puedo sentir su erección, y es una sensación tan extraña para mí… ha pasado demasiado tiempo. Me restriego otro poco al ritmo de la música. Me encanta cómo estar en una discoteca automáticamente te permite sentir a un perfecto desconocido en nombre de la música y el baile.

Su boca es caliente en mi oreja, con cada exhalación. Mis manos tiran de la parte posterior de su cabello. No puedo escucharlo, porque la música es jodidamente alta, pero las vibraciones de su gemido me recorren como un terremoto. Tan, tan bien.

¿Ya mencioné que ha pasado demasiado tiempo?

Nada es dicho. Porque, de verdad, ¿qué decir cuando no se puede escuchar a los demás? ¿Cómo alguien puede tener una conversación en un club nocturno? No la tiene.

Sin palabras.

Una vez que la canción se transforma en algo menos deseable, nos quedamos ahí solamente mirándonos. Puedo decir que él no quiere que termine. Yo tampoco. Hay algo en él.

—¿Quieres sentarte en alguna parte? —Se inclina a gritar un poco cerca de mi oído.

Asiento, porque en serio, ¿quién va a decir que no a eso? Nadie sería tan estúpido como para decirle no a él.

Toma mi mano, sus ojos ardiendo en los míos y me arrastra a la cabina más cercana y me sienta junto a él.

Ordenamos otro trago para cada uno. Hablamos muy poco. Nos miramos un montón. No quiero romper el hechizo en este momento. Cuando se inclina a hablarme al oído, estoy perdida entre piel de gallina y voz de miel.

—Eres jodidamente hermosa. —Mis ojos ruedan. Su voz es sexo.

—También lo eres tú —respondo, imitando su acción y sintiendo su mano serpentear su camino alrededor de mi cintura, agarrando con fuerza. Él está a punto de desatar algo.

Desátalo, Edward. Desátalo.

Y solo así, está mordiendo y chupando mi cuello, sus manos flexionándose y agarrándome hasta que siento que casi estoy a horcajadas.

La siguiente sesión de besos es por mucho, _mucho_ , MUCHO… la mejor de mi vida. Sobria o no.

Estoy caliente y húmeda, la parte baja de mi cuerpo está muy despierta y gritando por atención. Su lengua es espectacular. Sus labios son estelares. Parece que a él le está gustando también.

Podría quedarme aquí durante el futuro previsible, pero claro, la vida me odia, o mis amigas me odian. Cualquiera de las dos.

—¡Oye! ¡Ahí estás! Oh, hola, um... siento interrumpir. Oye... —Abro un ojo, mis labios todavía unidos a él, para ver a Alice tocando a Edward en el hombro. Al menos ella se ve arrepentida.

—Hola, lo siento. Pero tenemos que irnos. Rose tiene que llegar a casa con Em y los niños.

Los labios de Edward permanecen en los míos mientras ve a mi amiga. Le sonríe mientras se separa de mí.

No, no, no. ¡Inaceptable! Agarro su camisa para traer sus labios de vuelta a los míos. Quiero más.

—¡Ajam!

 _¡Maldición, Alice!_

—¡No me maldigas a mí! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Dije eso en voz alta. Ups. Edward se ríe contra mi boca.

—Supongo que esto es el adiós.

—Noooo... —Sí, estoy lloriqueando. Lo que lo hace reír. Hasta su risa es sexo.

Le doy a Alice lo que espero sea una mirada asesina, pero ella me rueda los ojos y me jala. Al parecer, tengo un problema para caminar.

Solo consigo agitar los dedos y sonreírle antes que sea arrastrada a la salida.

Es solo hasta que estoy en el auto de Rose camino a casa que me doy cuenta.

—¡Mierda!

—¿Qué? —dicen Rose y Alice al unísono.

—¡No le pedí su número! —Lloriqueo un poco más.

¿Mencioné que lloriqueo mucho cuando estoy ebria?

Rose se ríe.

—No me preocuparía. Es una ciudad pequeña. Si es de por aquí estoy segura que te encontrarás con él de nuevo.

—Sí. —Pero no puedo decir más porque el hombro de Alice es muy cómodo y es momento para una siesta.

Diez minutos después, Alice está ayudándome a meterme en la cama. Suspira.

—Quiero besaaaaaaaarlo un poco más —arrastro las palabras. Lo hago. De verdad lo hago.

—Sí, bueno, no puedes en este momento. Necesitas dormir ahora.

La oigo decir algo más, pero ni siquiera entiendo.

Esta es una buena almohada.

* * *

 **Bueno, comenzamos con una nueva traducción!**

 **Este es un fic de humor, así que espero que les guste tanto como me gustó a mí.**

 **Los días de actualización serán los martes y jueves, ya que es una historia con menos capítulos que Marked y si subo tres semanales, en menos de un mes la habremos terminado.**

 **No se olviden de decirme qué les pareció.**

 **Sarai.**


	2. Espíritus afines

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

¿Por qué?

Esa parece ser la pregunta del momento.

¿Por qué apesto?

¿Por qué hay un rayo de luz atacando mis ojos?

¿Por qué se siente como si alguien está usando un martillo en mi cabeza?

¿Qué es ese sonido-barra-zumbido que quiere destruirme?

Abro un ojo y me estremezco.

¿Por qué estoy usando mi vestido corto y negro en la cama?

¿Por qué mi cabello huele a humo y mi boca sabe a trasero?

Y ahí está ese sonido de nuevo. _Cállate_.

—¡Cállate! —le grito a la habitación vacía. Ouch. No. No más gritos. Por favor.

Miro a mi derecha y veo un vaso de agua y una pastilla de Tylenol en una pequeña servilleta. Tengo ángeles cuidándome. De verdad los tengo.

También noto la pequeña luz que destella en mi teléfono acompañada todavía de otra serie de sonidos y vibraciones. Sin embargo, me duele todo, por lo que me tomo las pastillas con el agua lentamente… _muy_ lentamente, agarro mi teléfono.

 _Programé la alarma para ti. Reúnete con nosotras a desayunar donde Sue._

Alice.

 _Buenos días, cariño. Solo comprobando para asegurarme que todavía estás viva. Garrett te extraña._

Mamá.

 _Hola, perra, ¿dónde mierdas estás? Tengo hambre._

Rose.

Miro el reloj. Diez de la mañana. Me siento como si hubiera dormido cinco minutos. No es justo.

Mamá primero.

 _ **Buenos días, mamá. Estoy levantada. Solo voy a desayunar con las chicas. Recogeré a G al mediodía. Dile que lo amo.**_

 _Lo haré. Te amo, nena._

Sí. Mi mamá es la mejor.

Le escribo un mensaje de texto a Rose después.

 _ **Cálmate p***, mujer. Estoy en camino. Ordéname lo de siempre.**_

 _Eres mandona cuando estás con resaca._

El restaurante es la típica fonda, pero tiene un infierno de montón de recuerdos para nosotras: todo, desde bocadillos nocturnos hasta reuniones después de la escuela, al sitio de reunión para nuestra fiesta de graduación. Sue es la dueña por tercera generación y básicamente una segunda mamá para nosotras.

—¡Bella, querida! ¡Me preguntaba cuándo te aparecerías! Estaba empezando a pensar que no me amas. Ven acá y dame un abrazo.

—Hola, Sue. —Toso cuando su abrazo me exprime la vida.

¿Mencioné el monstruoso dolor de cabeza? Martillos. Mencioné los martillos.

—Bueno, mírate. Tan hermosa como siempre —dice, sosteniéndome con el brazo extendido antes de inclinarse para susurrar—: Escuché lo que pasó. Sabía que ese chico no era bueno para ti, cariño. Pero, por lo menos obtuviste a tu niño de ello. Oh, por cierto, ¿cuándo vas a traerlo para que conozca a su tía Sue? ¡Tengo que empezar a engordarlo!

Sue se ríe mientras me siento al lado de Alice, que está riéndose de las payasadas de Sue. Rose me arquea la ceja en modo perra mientras toma su café.

Me rasco la nariz con el dedo medio.

—¿Qué tal si lo traigo el próximo fin de semana? Comienza el kínder esta semana, por lo que podría estar un poco complicado.

La sonrisa de Sue se ilumina.

—Oh, ¡qué emocionante! Recuerdo, chicas, sus primeros días en la escuela. Charlie las trajo para celebrar con batidos. Y mírense ahora. Rose está casada con una hermosa familia, tú tienes al pequeño Garrett, y Alice...

Sue se detiene. Piensa que el éxito de cada mujer se centra en estar casada y con hijos.

Claramente, este no es el caso de Alice.

Pero Alice toma todo con calma.

—… yyyyyyyy, ¡yo tengo un negocio exitoso y no podría estar más feliz!

Sue se recupera.

—Oh, sí, ¡por supuesto, querida! Por supuesto. Bueno, voy a umm, traerles un poco más de café.

Miro hacia abajo para ver mi plato de tocino, huevos y tostadas francesas esperándome.

Mmm... Tocino.

—Entonces, ¿recuerdas algo de la noche anterior?

Rose. Siempre directo al punto.

—Sí, Rose. No estaba completamente borracha. Fue divertido.

—Divertido... Sí. Apuesto que fue divertido besuquearte con un caliente extraño. —Alice se ríe de nuevo, sus ojos avellana brillantes y relucientes. Ella es el mal debajo de toda esa positividad.

No sé cómo lo hace, pero Alice no tiene resaca. Nunca.

—No es un total desconocido. Nosotros... hablamos un poco antes de, ya sabes… besarnos.

Rose de nuevo.

—Uh, hicieron algo más que besarse. ¿Recuerdas bailar con él?

Trato de navegar a través de los borrosos recuerdos de anoche. Recuerdo al tipo alto, hermoso del bar, y luego en la pista de baile. Su nombre… demonios, su nombre…

¿Edwin?

¿Elmer?

¿Evan?

¿Edward?

¡Sí! Edward.

—Claro que recuerdo bailar con _Edward_ , jódete muchas gracias.

—Bueno, entonces, ¿sabes su apellido? ¿Dónde trabaja? ¿Vive en Forks? No puede ser, porque no lo hemos visto, lo que significa que no...

Rose dispara preguntas que ni siquiera estoy escuchando porque mi cerebro no puede funcionar hasta que tenga mi segunda taza de café, que Sue acaba de llenar.

—Tranquilízate ahí, detective —le digo, sosteniendo mi mano en alto—. No llegamos tan lejos para discutir esas cosas, así que…

—Sí, porque prácticamente estaban montándose en la pista de baile y cuando te aparté de él en la cabina —replica Alice con una risita.

Más conversación. Más café. Y antes de que me dé cuenta, es el momento de recoger a mi pequeño hombrecito.

La casa de mis padres está llena de maravillosos recuerdos. Mientras llego por la entrada, veo detalles y piezas de mi pasado.

Ahí está la escalera del porche inferior que cruje cuando piso a la derecha. Mis iniciales grabadas en una de las barandillas de madera. El columpio del pórtico, donde Alice y yo solíamos hablar de chicos.

O Alice solía hablar de chicos. Yo solo escuchaba. Esos eran los días en que nadie necesitaba saber de mi enamoramiento por Peter, el friki de la clase.

Me lo llevaré a la tumba.

Él probablemente sea el Director Ejecutivo de alguna gran compañía de informática ahora, y con mi suerte, probablemente sea caliente.

—¡Mami! —Estoy casi boquiabierta por la fuerza con que choca contra mí, envolviendo los brazos con fuerza alrededor de mi cintura.

Garrett.

Mi razón de vivir. Mi mejor creación. Mi hijo.

Sonrío hacia él, haciendo palanca para poder verlo mejor.

—¿Qué diablos hay en tu cara?

—¡Bella! ¡Cuida tu boca! —Mi madre se materializa en el porche detrás de nosotros, su voz afable regañándome.

—Lo siento, mamá. ¿Pero qué hay en su cara?

—¡La abuela me dejó comer pastel de chocolate! —Todo lo que veo es cabello castaño, ojos azules, la boca de color marrón y sus dientes manchados de chocolate.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueno, gracias, _abuela,_ por el azúcar adicional y por el bajón que vendrá después. Realmente lo aprecio. —Mamá inclina la cabeza y frunce los labios. ¿Ves? Ella entiende mi sarcasmo.

—Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a recoger tus cosas? Estoy segura que mami tiene cosas que hacer contigo después. —Mamá le da una palmada en la cabeza—. ¡Y no te olvides de limpiar tu cara, querido!

—¡Bueno! —grita Garrett, corriendo dentro de la casa.

Una vez que está fuera del alcance del oído, mi madre vuelve su atención hacia mí.

—Entonces, ¿la pasaste bien anoche?

—Síp, fue divertido.

Me he dado cuenta que lo mejor es ser corta y concisa con las respuestas a sus preguntas.

—¿Y qué hicieron, niñas?

—Fuimos a esa discoteca en el distrito de almacenes.

—¿Conocieron chicos lindos?

Y, ahí está.

—Hablé con uno, sí.

Hablar es un término muy amplio para lo que hicimos Edward y yo, lo sé. Sin embargo no puedo darle a mi madre demasiada información.

—¿Te dio su número? —Ella menea las cejas.

—Um, no. No fue así, mamá. E incluso si lo fuera, aún no estoy lista. Lo sabes.

Me da unas palmaditas suaves en el hombro.

—Oh, lo sé, nena. Pero tienes que salir. Nunca tuviste la oportunidad de ser soltera y coqueta.

—¿Soltera y coqueta? Mamá, deja de leer _Cosmo_. —Cruza los brazos, pero no dice nada más. Me recuesto lo suficiente en el marco de la puerta para ver a papá viendo el juego de los Mariners.

—Hola, papá.

—¡Hola, calabaza! —grita a la pantalla, agitando la mano en el aire.

—¡Bien! ¡Estoy listo, mami! —grita Garrett cuando regresa con sus cosas, chocolate embarrado apresuradamente alrededor de su boca. Ruedo los ojos a su intento de lavarse la cara. Está casi frenético con su subidón de azúcar. Este chico tiene energía sin límites.

—Impresionante. Di "gracias" a la abuela y al abuelo.

—Gracias, abuela. Gracias, abuelo.

Agitamos la mano mientras nos alejamos. Por mucho que me queje de mis padres, ellos siempre están ahí para mí. Estoy agradecida. Lo saben.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pensé que sería genial ir a Port Angeles hoy y terminar de comprar el resto de tus materiales escolares. Luego, ¿tal vez una película?

—¡Sííííí! ¿Podemos tomar un helado?

—Oh, no, no lo creo, amigo. ¿Qué tal si mejor te doy un poco de pizza y después partimos de ahí? Has tenido suficiente azúcar para que te dure todo el día.

—Ou, hombre.

Amo a este niño.

—¿Estás emocionado por tu primer día en la escuela?

Echo un vistazo en el espejo retrovisor para ver a Garrett mirando por la ventana, la sonrisa desaparecida de su rostro.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa?

Mira hacia mi reflejo.

—¿Crees que les caeré bien, mami?

—¿A quiénes?

—¿A todos esos niños? ¿Y si no me quieren?

—Bueno, entonces ellos no saben de lo que se pierden, ¿cierto?

Más silencio.

—¿Sabes qué, G? Me sentí de la misma manera antes de mi primer día en la escuela.

—¿Sí?

—Absolutamente. Había una historia que tu abuela solía leerme cuando era niña, se llamaba _Ana de las tejas verdes._ Era sobre una huérfana con cabello rojo que empezó en una nueva ciudad, enfrentando su primer día en la escuela. Ella tenía tanto miedo de no ser capaz de encontrar un amigo, un _espíritu afín._

—¿Qué es un espíritu sinfín?

Sonrío para mí misma, cuidando de no dejar que me vea.

—Alguien especial, amigo. Alguien que se lleva bien contigo porque tienen mucho en común. Te prometo algo. Puede que no hagas un montón de amigos, pero encontrarás un buen amigo. Y eso es más importante que tener treinta niños que solo "a veces" son tus amigos.

—Eres inteligente, mami.

Me río. No puedo contenerlo.

—Tal vez, amigo. Pero lo dudo.

Más silencio sigue, y creo que es probable que él tenga otro tema en su cabeza.

—¿Vendrá papá a verme mañana para mi primer día de clases?

Tenía la esperanza de que _ese_ no fuera el tema al que él le estaba dando vueltas.

—Um, no lo sé. No lo creo, cariño. Estoy segura que quiere estar allí más que nada, pero tiene mucho que hacer. Además, él está hasta allá en Seattle.

—Sí. —Es doloroso escuchar su suspiro de derrota. Realmente quisiera que su padre no fuera tan idiota.

Llegamos a Port Angeles justo a tiempo para una película temprana, luego compra de materiales, luego cena. Pizza. Como prometí.

Mientras lo veo comer, me pregunto sobre todo eso de los "espíritus afines". ¿Se aplica a las relaciones también? Mike definitivamente no era mi espíritu afín, o alma gemela, o lo que sea. Ni siquiera creo que eso exista.

Pero… me sigo preguntando. ¿Qué pasa si hay un alma gemela para mí? Mis pensamientos se van hacia Edward, no me preguntes por qué.

Me burlo de la idea, en realidad.

Lo conocí en un bar, bailamos (y uso el término vagamente), y nos besamos. Ni siquiera le di mi número. Aunque bueno, no lo pidió.

No fue más que un chico. Uno caliente, recuerdo eso a pesar de mi estado de embriaguez.

De todos modos. Solo un chico. Probablemente estaba de visita. Probablemente nunca lo vuelva a ver.

* * *

 **¿Será que es _solo_ un chico? ¿Creen que nunca lo vuelva a ver? Espero que les haya gustado el capi y me hagan saber qué les pareció.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejaron rr: Ali-lu, nelda, soledadcullen, jupy, Prisgpe, mechi, Monique, adyperales, Lizzy-0401, JulieDeSousaRK, patymdn, jesk, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Roxy Sanchez, Sylvana Ocast, cary, freedom2604, lucianamartinez275, Ana, UserName82, Diana Fer, Aide Nuno, anybella, Lunita Black27, rosy canule, kjmima, Yoliki, Melany, Bitah, Tata XOXO, Isa Labra Cullen, GSora, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, bbluelilas, loverobert13, Mi marida (DannySk) y los anónimos.**

 **Sarai.**


	3. Las palabras de mamá

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Levantarse antes de las siete de la mañana está simplemente mal.

De tantas maneras.

Pero aquí estoy, asegurándome que mi hijo tenga un buen desayuno hoy, el día más importante de su muy corta vida.

—Mami, ¿puedo tener más cereal, por favor?

—Prefiero que comas más salchicha. El cereal no te mantendrá lleno.

—Pero si como más cereal, estaré más lleno —argumenta. Sus ojos se mueven de los míos a la caja de cereal con expectación.

—Cómete la comida, Garrett.

Esto es lo que sucede cuando oras por un niño inteligente. También obtienes un listillo _._ Es parte del trato.

El viaje a la escuela me remonta a cuando era niña y mamá solía llevarme. Los mismos árboles, las mismas curvas en el camino, el olor familiar de la tierra mojada mientras abro la puerta del auto y salgo, inhalando el aire frío de la brumosa mañana.

Garrett se queda mirando con inquietud al edificio de ladrillo, viendo a los otros niños en pares y grupos. Puedo sentir su vacilación. Me rompe el corazón, pero si no lo saco del auto, no lo estaré ayudando.

—No te preocupes, G. Iré a estacionar el auto y luego entraré contigo, ¿está bien? Todos los otros niños irán con sus mamás y papás también, al igual que tú.

Él solamente asiente.

Señor, ayúdame. No puedo decir quién está más nervioso, él o yo.

Entrando al pasillo del jardín de niños, inmediatamente me encuentro con caras familiares. Caras que una vez fueron regordetas, redondas, llenas de granos e inocentes, ahora son mayores, más definidas, y mezcladas con el aire de la experiencia y la edad.

—¿Bella? ¿Bella Swan?

Conozco esa voz.

—Oh, por Dios, ¡ _sí_ eres tú!

El timbre agudo en la voz de la mujer es inconfundible.

—Soy yo. ¡Lauren! —Muestra sus antinaturales dientes blancos.

Sí. Por _supuesto_ que lo es. Es la misma de siempre, toda rubia de bote y piel bronceada.

—Hola, Lauren, creí haberte reconocido. Es bueno verte después de todo este tiempo.

No. No, no lo es. En absoluto. Prefiero que me extraigan los dientes sin anestesia.

—¡Lo sé! —chilla, su voz lo suficientemente ácida para pelar la pintura—. Escuché que habías vuelto, ¡pero no lo podía creer! Pensé que la única manera de que volvieras era si todo fallaba en Seattle. Oh, espero que ese no sea el caso. —Su aire falso de preocupación hace que me den ganas de pegarle.

Me alegra ver que ella se mantuvo constante. Todavía es una perra total.

Decido explicar lo mínimo, ya que sé que está tras la jugosa historia de mi relación fallida.

—Oh, bueno, solo pensé que era el momento de ir más despacio. Afortunadamente, me va bastante bien, así que básicamente puedo trabajar desde cualquier lugar. Supuse que Garrett podría aprovechar estar cerca de sus abuelos.

—Ya veo. Bueno, claro, claro. Creo que alguien mencionó que llevas un pequeño blog, eso es tan lindo. —Hace hincapié en las últimas palabras con condescendencia y me da una palmada en el hombro.

Oh Dios, ¿puedo cachetearla, por favor?

—Sí, supongo que podrías decirlo así —respondo rotundamente, mirando alrededor por caras más amigables. Garrett está empezando a inquietarse, empujándome hacia el salón de clases.

Por suerte, una cara amigable me hace olvidar acerca del tratamiento de conducto que actualmente estoy experimentando con Lauren Mallory.

—¿Angela?

—¿Bella? ¡Ah! ¡Escuché que habías vuelto! ¡Estoy tan feliz de verte! —Viene a mí con el abrazo del año, y suelto a Garrett con el tiempo justo para devolver el gesto.

Cuando ella se aleja, tengo la oportunidad de verla. Su largo cabello marrón es más corto ahora, estilizado en el "típica mamá", pero luce genial.

—¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —pregunta—. Demasiado tiempo, creo. Dios, ¡te ves increíble! ¿Este es tu pequeño? —Mira hacia Garrett con una sonrisa brillante. Mi hijo tiene buen ojo para la gente, y al no ver ninguna amenaza se relaja, sonriendo, con los ojos brillantes.

—¡Soy Garrett! ¿Eres amiga de mi mami?

—Bueno, sí lo soy. Es un placer conocerte. —Ella tiende la mano para estrechar la suya, cosa que a él le encanta. Lo hace sentir mayor—. Tu mami y yo éramos las mejores amigas en esta misma escuela. Y ahora míranos —añade, mirando hacia mí—. Aquí estamos con nuestros propios hijos. Un círculo completo. —Niega con la cabeza con incredulidad. He echado de menos a Angela. Olvidé lo mucho que solíamos divertirnos juntas.

—Sí, totalmente loco —acuerdo con una sonrisa—. Entonces, ¿dónde está tu engendro?

Angela resopla. Siempre le gustó mi sarcasmo mordaz.

—Lily ya está adentro. Vamos. Vamos a buscarte un asiento especial, Garrett. ¿Qué dices?

—¡Bueno! —exclama, tomando la mano que le ofrece.

El salón de clases es brillante con muchas ventanas. Está claro que han hecho algunas reformas en los últimos años, porque no recuerdo haber visto esta cantidad de luz natural en estos salones.

Las paredes tienen vívidas decoraciones de letras y números, etiquetas nombrando cada objeto, gráficas que muestran el futuro progreso de lectura y para supervisar las tareas. Es todo muy alegre. Garrett va a tener un tiempo genial aquí.

Cuando él ve el centro de arte, con todos los caballetes, botes de pintura y pinceles, sus ojos se agrandan y corre hacia ellos. Angela sonríe ante su reacción.

—Es adorable, Bella. Y mira, ya ha hecho un amigo —dice con un guiño. Volteo a verlo hablando con una pequeña mini-Angela. Es como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo.

—Vaya. Mírala. ¡Es una copia al carbón de ti! Qué preciosura.

—¡Ja! No digas eso enfrente de la mamá de Ben. Ella jura que es todo de Cheney. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo, ella tiene todo de mí —se burla, chocando su hombro contra el mío.

Lauren entra al salón hacia un muchacho alto y flaco con cabello rubio cenizo, como el de ella.

Tenía la esperanza de que su hijo estuviera en un aula o grado diferente. Genial, esto va a apestar.

Detrás de ella, algo escrito en la pizarra me llama la atención.

 _¡Bienvenidos a la clase de kínder del señor Cullen!_

Está escrito en esa perfecta letra de maestro.

¿Señor Cullen? ¿Un maestro de preescolar masculino? Bien.

Una imagen de un hombre gay de mediana edad que viste coordinado de camisa polo y pantalones de color caqui, mientras que escupe sobre la importancia de abrazar el yo creativo y exploratorio interno me viene a la mente y sonrío. Al menos no es una señora vieja malhumorada demasiado cerca de la jubilación para que le importe.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está el maestro? —le pregunto a nadie en particular, sin dejar de mirar su nombre.

—Oh, probablemente está en la oficina del director o algo. Estuvo aquí antes, y vaya que es caliente. —Angela suspira soñadoramente.

Me río.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Es de Forks? No recuerdo a nadie con el apellido Cullen en la escuela.

—No. Creo que escuché que es de Chicago. Se mudó aquí hace unas semanas. Por supuesto, todas las mamás ya están tratando de hundir sus garras en él, las zorras —susurra la última palabra mientras se inclina hacia mí en confidencia, el fastidio evidente en su rostro.

—¿Cómo saben que no batea para el otro equipo? Lo más probable es que no le gustan las chicas.

Angela se encoge de hombros, con los ojos a la deriva hacia donde nuestros hijos están jugando.

—Ah, no sé nada sobre eso. Lo dudo mucho. Pero supongo que nunca se sabe en estos días, ¿cierto?

En ese momento siento el cambio en el aire a mi alrededor. Hay una explosión repentina de carga positiva que me impide refutar. Angela mira sobre mi hombro, una pequeña sonrisa y los ojos jugando con repentino interés en su cara.

Los siguientes minutos pasan en cámara lenta. Al menos se siente de esa manera.

La charla femenina de las madres se detiene.

Lauren ajusta sus pechos.

Las cabezas de los niños comienzan a amontonarse mientras buscan la fuente de la emoción.

Mis ojos están fijos en sus largos zapatos.

Se mueven por sus largas piernas en pantalón gris oscuro, luego viajan por su amplio pecho y hombros cubiertos por una camisa azul claro con botones.

Y los antebrazos.

Los antebrazos son solo… solo… guau. Querer lamerlos sería más que un cliché. Pero eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer… con ganas. En especial, quiero pasar mi lengua a lo largo de esa vena que se extiende a través de su brazo, entre su codo hasta la muñeca. Está burlándose de mí a través de sus mangas enrolladas.

Malos antebrazos.

Por último, la línea fuerte de la mandíbula, el choque entre color marrón, casi broncíneo vello, todo me lleva de nuevo a la última noche.

Bailando.

Tocando.

Besando.

Bebiendo.

Oh, _Dios_ … bebiendo un montón.

Mi pérdida de equilibrio me obliga a aferrarme a algo. Creo que es el brazo de Angela, pero no puedo estar segura. Todavía estoy mirando sus antebrazos.

—Vaya. Oye, ¿estás bien? —pregunta, su voz contiene un toque de diversión.

 _Es él._

—Es él —digo con tono áspero, tratando de ser sutil.

Angela me entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Quién? ¿El señor Cullen? Sí, es él. ¿Ves ahora lo que quiero decir sobre todas las mamás cachondas? Me refiero a que, mira a Lauren, la desvergonzada —responde Angela, sacudiendo la cabeza en disgusto.

No tengo palabras. Él está aquí, saludando a todos los niños y niñas en su clase con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Antes de que pueda encontrar una roca donde esconderme debajo, la voz de mi hijo resuena cada vez más cerca. Mierda.

—¡Por aquí, señor Cullen! ¡Venga a conocer a mi mami!

Mierda. Mierda. _¡Mierda!_

De repente encuentro el estante de la biblioteca del aula muy, muy interesante.

—¡Aquí está! ¡Mami, mira! Este es mi maestro, el señor Cullen. ¡Esta es mi mami!

Puedo oír su risa aterciopelada. Buen Dios.

—Bueno, ¡está bien, amigo! —responde su voz profunda—. Vamos a conocer a la mami que ha hecho que estés tan entusiasmado por la escuela…

Una mano se extiende desde mi periferia. Eso es todo. Angela debe pensar que estoy loca. Ni siquiera puedo mirarla en este momento para confirmarlo.

—Hola. Soy el señor Cullen. Debe ser la madre de Garrett, encantado de conocer…

Y ahí está. Me vuelvo justo a tiempo para encontrarme con su mirada.

Él está congelado. Yo estoy congelada. Hay un niño saltarín de cinco años de edad sosteniendo mi mano. Poco a poco levanto la otra para ofrecer un pequeño saludo.

—Hola.

* * *

 **Bueno, ya apareció el señor Cullen y sí, la mayoría acertó que sería el maestro de Garrett. ¿Qué creen que pase ahora? Quiero saber sus teorías.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron rr: cary, Des Cullen, lucylucy, patymdn, IngridMMP, somas, freedom2604, Prisgpe, Emma, numa, labluegirl94, Nara, Yoliki, JulieDeSousaRK, Bitah, Lucianamartinez275, soledadcullen, Lizzy-0401, Isa Labra Cullen, Tahirizhita grey pattz, ninacara, loverobert13, JeniZuluCullenM, Roxy Sanchez, GSora, UserName82, JoanS2506, rosy canul, Tata XOXO, BM Cullen, anybella, jupy, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	4. Presentaciones

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

No puedo alejarme. Sus ojos. Maldita sea, sus ojos se ven aún mejor a la luz del día. Completamente claros, verde menta. Y lo mejor de todo...

Los lentes.

No. Puedo. Dejar. De. Mirar.

No tengo un fetiche ni nada cuando se trata de hombres que usan lentes, pero _caramba,_ él parece sexo caminando con ellos.

Parecía sexo caminando antes, pero ya sabes…

Esto es solo... _guau_.

Sin embargo, estoy teniendo dificultades para leerlo. Puedo decir que está tan sorprendido como yo, pero en esa fracción de segundo, no sé cuál será su próximo movimiento. ¿Me va a reconocer? ¿Me va a tratar como a un extraño? ¿Siquiera recuerda quién soy? En cuanto me ve, parece decepcionado.

El señor Cullen se aclara la garganta, alejando el incómodo silencio, y sonríe brillantemente.

—Hola, señora Newton...

—¡Swan! —suelto. No es mi intención. Es puro reflejo, lo juro.

—¿Swan? —responde, confundido.

Estoy actuando como una idiota incompetente.

—Señorita Swan. Bella Swan. Divorciada. Soltera. Sin compromiso.

 _Oh, Dios mío, soy tan idiota._

Capto la expresión de desconcierto de Angela. _Sí, yo tampoco entiendo lo que está pasando aquí, hermana._

Una pequeña voz chilla a mi lado. Me giro mientras mi hijo comienza con la historia de su vida.

—Soy Garrett Newton porque mi papá es el señor Newton. Pero él ya no vive con nosotros. Sin embargo, casi nunca lo veía en realidad. Mamá dijo que estaba muy ocupado jugando al doctor con una enfermera del hospital donde trabaja y...

Oh dulce Jesús. Diarrea verbal debe ser de familia.

Mi mano cubre su boca con rapidez, evitando que más vómito verbal escape. Me río como una loca.

—¡Ja! ¿No es gracioso? Es suficiente de eso, mi maravilloso hijo. —Precipito las palabras, viendo la cara de Edward cambiar de confuso, a esperanzado, a francamente divertido.

—Bueno, como dicen… "lo que sale de la boca de los niños…" —agrega, rompiendo el contacto visual para mirar hacia abajo y arrastrar los pies con nerviosismo.

—Sí, divertido. Um, así que... sé que probablemente tenga un montón de cosas que hacer, así que me voy a ir. —Rápidamente cambio de tema, poniéndome en cuclillas para darle un abrazo de despedida a mi hijo.

Ahí es cuando escucho ese chirriante horrible sonido otra vez.

—¿Señor Cullen?

—Aquí vamos —murmura Angela en voz baja, lo que me hace ver hacia arriba.

Edward se gira hacia Lauren quien prácticamente salta hacia él, sus pechos de plástico sin moverse. Sin rebote alguno. ¿A los hombres realmente les gustan los senos que no se mueven? Supongo que si son así de grandes no les puede importar una mierda.

—¿Sí, señorita Mallory?

—Solo quería hacerle saber —dice toda entrecortada, dando un paso más hasta que su mano se detiene en el pecho de él, sus uñas postizas, pintadas con unicornios, en contraste contra su camisa.

¿Y _qué_ es ese olor? ¿Es su perfume? Creo que mi nariz acaba de morir.

—Estoy disponible para las tareas de mamá en clase... siempre que me necesite. —Dice la última línea frunciendo sus brillantes labios, batiendo las pestañas.

Mi señal para rodar los ojos.

Todo lo que quiero hacer es irme como el demonio de aquí cuando Angela interviene.

—Lauren, para las tareas de mamá en clase tienes que ser mamá. De ahí el título. Tú eres la tía de James. Ni siquiera tienes hijos. —Angela suena molesta.

Me agrada Angela.

—Desafortunadamente, eso es cierto, señorita Mallory, pero gracias por considerar ayudarnos. Le aseguro, si los _niños_ necesitan algo que les pueda brindar, le diré a la mamá asignada en clase que la contacte —responde Edward. No se me escapa que él está declinando con gracia sin sonar grosero.

Mientras estoy besando la frente de G y enderezándome para hacer mi salida, Angela habla de nuevo.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Bella?

Me congelo.

 _¿Perdón, qué?_

—¿Yo qué? —respondo tontamente, con los ojos alternando entre los de ella y los de Edward.

—¡Puedes ser la mamá en clase! ¡Trabajas desde casa! Tus horas son flexibles, ¿verdad?

—Oh, no podría. Um... me refiero, me encantaría, por supuesto. —Miro fijamente mientras Garrett mira hacia mí, todo emocionado. Asiente con la cabeza vigorosamente, y creo que incluso salta un poco—. Pero realmente no puedo. No puedo comprometerme a una cosa de toda la semana, y no sería correcto decir sí y luego no poder cumplir... —balbuceo.

—Ah, bueno, entonces tal vez para ocasiones especiales como fiestas de pizza y esas cosas —sugiere Angela, claramente tratando de involucrarme de alguna manera. Me siento culpable, que es probablemente la reacción que ella desea.

—Um, está bien, sí, claro. Eso estaría bien —digo, finalmente mirando hacia Edward. Sus ojos no han dejado los míos y su rostro es indescifrable. Maldición.

Angela me toca el brazo, llamando mi atención.

—¡Genial! Bueno. Me tengo que ir también. Lily, dale un beso a mamá, bebé, te vengo a recoger más tarde, ¿está bien? ¡Diviértete! —Angela se apresura hacia Lily, abrazándola.

—Está bien, mamá.

Lauren intenta involucrar a Edward en una conversación sobre Dios sabe qué, pero puedo sentir sus ojos en mí mientras me giro hacia Garrett de nuevo, diciendo mi despedida final antes de caminar hacia la puerta.

—¡Señorita Swan! ¡Espere!

 _Mierda. ¿Va a hablar de la otra noche? ¿Siquiera la recuerda?_

Me volteo para verlo correr hacia mí, deteniéndose cuando se acerca. Su putamente extravagante espalda ancha bloquea la vista de las mamás y los pequeños en su salón de clases.

—Bella, por favor. Solo llámeme Bella.

Sonríe de lado, con los ojos brillantes de nuevo. Asiente.

—Solo quería decirle —habla, haciendo una pausa mientras sus ojos parpadean hacia mi boca y de regreso a mis ojos—, estaría encantado de tenerla… en cualquier momento.

Jadeo ligeramente ante sus palabras y mis ojos se abren como platos. Se da cuenta de lo que acaba de decir y rápidamente cierra los ojos y los abre de nuevo, negando con la cabeza.

—Quiero decir, nos encantaría... _nos_ encantaría tenerla... en cualquier momento.

Todo lo que puedo hacer es asentir como una idiota aturdida.

Pone su mano entre nosotros, esperando que yo la estreche. Lentamente lo complazco.

—Fue un placer conocerla... Bella.

La forma en que dice mi nombre. MALDICIÓN.

Entonces... _entonces_... su mano aprieta la mía.

Apenas perceptible para cualquiera. Salvo que yo lo noto. Él sabe que lo noté.

¿Significa esto que él recuerda? ¿Recuerda cómo metió su lengua en mi boca y movió las manos por todo mi cuerpo en la pista de baile? ¿Sentados en una cabina a oscuras?

¿O... _no_ lo recuerda y solo está coqueteando? De cualquier manera, esto va a ser bastante complicado... muy, muy pronto.

...

Camino hacia mi auto aturdida. Demasiados pensamientos se arremolinan en mi cabeza, como esas jodidas aves de los dibujos animados después de que golpean a los personajes con un yunque.

Un coche se detiene a mi lado. Es Angela.

—¡Hola, Bella!

Me volteo hacia ella mientras baja por completo la ventanilla del coche.

—Hola, Ang.

Se ríe a sabiendas.

—¿Está todo bien ahí?

—Bien. Me alegro que estés entretenida —replico con ironía.

—¡Oh, vamos! Sabes que tenía que intentarlo. La forma en la que ustedes dos se estaban desvistiendo con la mirada ahí, ¡pensé que podría darte un empujón!

Se ríe aún más fuerte cuando ve mi boca abierta.

—Angela Webber-Cheney, ¡pequeña bribona!

—Oye, no hay nada de malo con coquetear un poco. Es saludable. Y él es muy "saludable" también, por cierto. Yum, yum, yum.

—Oh, Angela. Asco. Detente. Tú, salivando por el maestro del jardín de niños de tu hija, es simplemente raro.

—¡Por qué!

—¡Porque estás casada!

—Oh, basta. ¡Estoy casada, no ciega! Pero como sea... no significa que _tú_ no puedas salivar.

—Angela.

—Bien, bien, voy a parar. Pero mira. ¿Por qué no arreglamos algo para alternar los viajes en auto con los niños? ¿Hacer que todo sea más fácil para las dos?

Hacemos planes para arreglar las idas y venidas del colegio, y después de un minuto de charla, Angela se aleja con un ademán.

...

Más tarde ese día, toco el timbre de la puerta delantera de Angela y sonrío cuando abre.

—¡Hola! Adelante. Están en el patio.

Su casa es cómoda y huele a galletas de chocolate. Realmente se toma en serio esta cosa de padres y maestros.

—¿Galleta? —El plato mágicamente aparece frente a mí mientras tomo asiento a la mesa de la cocina.

—Claro. Así que, ¿cómo te fue recogiéndolo? Dejé un mensaje para él en la oficina principal para que supiera que se iba contigo.

—Todo fue genial. En realidad… —se sienta a mi lado, tomando una galleta para ella—, el señor Cullen preguntó por ti.

Dejo de masticar. Debo parecer como una ardilla con toda la deliciosa galleta dentro de mis mejillas.

—¿En serio?

Angela sonríe maliciosamente.

—Síp. Cuando me vio recogiendo a los niños, se acercó y me preguntó si tú y yo teníamos algún acuerdo para recoger a los niños. Al parecer, quería tomar nota de eso en sus registros. O al menos eso es lo que quería que yo creyera... pero sé mejor —dijo, entrecerrando los ojos y frunciendo los labios.

—Probablemente tiene que saber estas cosas, ¿cierto? Eso no es nada —argumento.

—Tal vez. Pero la manera en que preguntó... Tendrías que haber estado allí para entenderlo.

—¿Entender qué? —Contengo el aliento.

—La forma en que se veía. Parecía un adolescente nervioso preguntando sobre una chica en la escuela. Fue muy simpático.

Antes de que pueda sondear por más información, los niños corren a la casa.

—¡Mamá! —Garrett me abraza, todo lleno de sudor de niño. Lo amo.

—Hola, G. ¿Listo para irnos?

—¡Síp! ¿Lily dice que tú nos llevarás a la escuela mañana en la mañana? —pregunta, todo esperanzado.

—Claro que sí, pequeño. En realidad, todas las mañanas a partir de ahora. ¿Qué te parece eso?

Lily y Garrett gritan alegremente.

Después de hacer planes para mañana en la mañana, nos dirigimos a la casa.

—Entonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu primer día, amiguito?

—¡Fue increíble! El señor Cullen nos llevó en un recorrido por la escuela. Vimos la cafetería, el patio de recreo, el resto de los salones del jardín de niños, y la oficina principal.

—¡Genial!

Garrett sigue hablándome de su fantástico día, y sonrío, viviéndolo a través de sus ojos.

—¡Y el señor Cullen es taaaaaaaan genial!

—Seguro que lo parece.

—¡Apuesto que es impresionante en todo! —dice efusivo cuando entramos a la casa, lanzando su mochila al suelo y subiendo las escaleras, lo que me deja pensando en Edward y su genialidad.

Sé que al menos es impresionante en algunas cosas. Sé que es jodidamente bárbaro con su boca y con las manos. Y demonios... ese chico puede moverse.

Mi mente viaja a escenarios en los que puede ser capaz de participar toda su genialidad de nuevo. Muchos de esos escenarios lo implican a él lanzándome sobre su escritorio y tomándome...

Con los lentes puestos, por supuesto.

* * *

 **Siguiendo con la tradición que inicié con Marked, les dejo el capítulo de regalo por los 100 reviews. ¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo a la historia!**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron rr: freedom2604, jimena, jupy, Arlette Cullen Swan, Prisgpe, VIridian Cuz, Yoliki, JeniZuluCullenM, Merchi, Isa Labra Cullen, Tata XOXO, Yani B, cavendano13, blankitapia, DeNobrega, carmen-cielo, Emma, patymdn, Tahirizhita grey pattz, cary, Nara, JoanS2506, Lizzy-0401, Day Aguilar, bitha-granger, loverobert13, Roxy Sanchez, BM Cullen, Rosy Canul, GSora, ninacara, UserName82 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	5. Buenos días, señor Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

El siguiente par de días pasa sin nada de comunicación verbal entre Edward y yo. Angela y yo decidimos que yo tomaría las tardes para recoger a los niños por un par de días, por lo que el único reconocimiento que recibo de él es un saludo a la distancia mientras los niños se suben en el coche.

Estoy empezando a pensar que en realidad no se acuerda de ni mierda de esa noche y estaba siendo agradable conmigo.

No es hasta la noche del miércoles cuando reviso la agenda de la escuela de G que noto una nota en el espacio del profesor:

 _Señorita Swan, me gustaría tener una conferencia con usted. Por favor, hágame saber cuándo podemos reunirnos. Esperando poder verla. Saludos, Sr. Cullen._

Bueno. Eso podría ser interpretado de un montón de diferentes maneras.

Una ráfaga de posibilidades pasa a través de mi ya desbalanceada mente.

Él puede: A. Querer hablar de algo que Garrett hizo, bueno o malo. B. Querer reunirse para decirme lo mucho que fantasea llevándome a la sala de profesores para castigarme por ser una chica mala, o C. Solo quiere saber lo que planeo traer para la primera venta de pasteles de padres y maestros.

Podría ser cualquiera de esas cosas, la verdad.

Después de arropar a Garrett, termino mi rutina de la noche y me acurruco en la cama, tratando de concentrarme en mi última reseña literaria. Pero en lugar de desgarrar a pedazos la última ficción de adolescentes, parece que no puedo evitar que mis pensamientos sean asaltados por Edward. No ayuda que mañana es mi turno para dejar a los niños en la mañana, lo que significa que voy a estar cara a cara con el objeto de todas mis fantasías durante la última semana.

Y él quiere verme.

Para hacer... ¿Qué putas sé yo?

...

—Tal vez quiere invitarte a salir.

Angela es de esperar que sea optimista sobre por qué Edward querría verme.

—Angela, ¿no es una práctica común reunirse con los padres cara a cara al comienzo del año? Dijiste que también recibiste una nota similar.

Estamos de pie frente a la casa de Angela a las jodidas ocho de la mañana esperando a que Lily consiga sus cosas y se suba a mi coche.

—Sí, pero él no escribió "esperando poder verla" en mi nota. —Asiente con la cabeza como si hubiera descifrado un código secreto del gobierno.

Angela y yo hemos retomado rápidamente nuestra amistad donde la dejamos. Ella es tan positiva como siempre. Éramos muy buenas amigas en la secundaria, a pesar de que era dos años mayor que yo. Junto con Rose y Alice, Angela encajó perfectamente, y nunca nos hizo de menos como otros compañeros mayores hicieron. Cuando se fue a USC, lloré.

Intercambiamos un par de mensajes de correo electrónico poco después de que se fuera, pero entonces el tiempo pasó y nunca hablamos de nuevo hasta ahora. Pero es curioso cómo algunas relaciones solo se retoman sin importar cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Es como si nunca nos separamos.

—Pues bien —dice Angela rodando los ojos—, ¿entonces qué dicen Rose y Alice? Es evidente que deben tener alguna opinión.

Oh, la tienen. Las llamé a las dos anoche para contarles las últimas novedades, y ninguna de ella fue tímida para expresar sus pensamientos. Obviamente, debería estar cogiéndomelo.

Saco mi celular y me desplazo primero al mensaje de texto de Rosalie de esta mañana, sosteniéndolo frente a la cara de Angela.

 _¡Esta es tu oportunidad! ¡No seas una gallina!_

Angela resopla. Le muestro el de Alice después.

 _Oooh, Bella se va a echar un polvo. Ya va siendo jodidamente tiempo. ¡Ve por el señor Caliente!_

Angela parece satisfecha.

—Bien. ¿Ves? No soy la única que piensa que te debes relajar. Coquetea un poco. ¡Nunca se sabe!

Angela todavía no sabe nada sobre esa noche en el bar. No tengo tiempo de explicarle, pero es evidente que una noche de chicas es necesaria. Hago planes para que Angela y las chicas nos juntemos pronto. Y justo así, Lily corre frente a nosotras para unirse a Garrett en el carro.

Los niños charlan sin fin sobre la escuela, nuevos amigos, y de vez en cuando escucho pequeños trozos sobre el señor Cullen. No alivia mis nervios ni un poco, y antes de que me dé cuenta, me estoy estacionando y siendo arrastrada a la escuela por Lily y mi hijo.

Respiraciones profundas. Adentro... y afuera...

Ahí está. Todo follable y locamente caliente.

Todo lo que veo son sus anchos hombros y el trasero apretado, pero confía en mí, la vista es más que suficiente para dejarme inútil.

Otra respiración profunda.

Considero acobardarme, y casi logro una salida en silencio después de darle un beso de despedida a mi hijo en la puerta. Siempre puedo enviarle una nota a Edward de vuelta con posibles horas de reunión.

Un comportamiento totalmente aceptable de un padre responsable.

—¡Adiós, mamá! —prácticamente grita Garrett, alertando a toda la clase de mi presencia. Algunos padres dan la vuelta y sonríen mientras me quedo ahí luciendo como un venado frente a las luces de un auto.

Oh, Dios mío. Amo a mi hijo. De verdad lo hago. Pero... ¿en serio?

Me giro para callarlo con el dedo en mis labios, pero mis ojos se ensanchan cuando Edward se da la vuelta y traba su mirada con la mía.

Mi mano se cae rápidamente y me congelo, como si hubiera sido sorprendida haciendo algo malo.

Oh. Tal vez me vaya a castigar después de todo.

Soy un desastre cachondo, lo sé.

Los ojos de Edward se iluminan mientras me da una sonrisa de medio lado y camina hacia mí. Estoy atrapada en este momento. No puedo echarme para atrás.

—Señorita Swan, buenos días. —Su voz sexy me calienta toda.

—Bella, ¿recuerdas? —replico. Inclina la cabeza en tono de disculpa.

—Bella. ¿Recibiste mi nota?

—Sí, y estaba a punto de hablar contigo sobre eso esta mañana —miento.

—Genial. —Hace una pausa, aparentemente tan nervioso como estoy yo de repente.

—Entonces, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

—Yo, um... quería reunirme contigo, ya sabes... lo hago con todos los padres al comienzo del año para evaluar dónde están mis estudiantes y lo que a los padres les gustaría lograr, y a qué comisiones les gustaría inscribirse para...

Oh, qué lindo... está divagando. Quiero lamerlo aún más ahora.

—Um, ¡seguro! ¿Cuándo quieres hablar sobre esas cosas?

Mira a su alrededor antes de inclinarse, respondiendo en voz baja. Tenerlo tan cerca trae todo tipo de recuerdos calientes.

—No puedo realmente reunirme contigo ahora, puesto que, ya sabes, tengo clases. —Su cabeza se inclina hacia los niños que esperan detrás de él—. Y sé que la señora Cheney los recoge en las tardes. ¿Tal vez reunirnos el viernes cuando los recojas?

Se inclina aún más, y de repente me preocupa que otros padres puedan estar notando la tensión sexual que nos rodea. Todavía no he pronunciado otra palabra.

—Hay _mucho_ sobre qué hablar. ¿No te parece? —susurra, sus ojos verdes penetrando los míos con significado.

Mi respiración se detiene.

¿Acaba de reconocer lo que creo que hizo?

—Uh… sí, está bien. El viernes está bien —respondo tontamente.

La sonrisa que emerge en su cara me hace mirar sus labios: los mismos labios que estaban encima de mí hace unos días.

¿Hace calor aquí?

Debe notar que me lo estoy comiendo con la mirada, porque la risa se transforma en una sonrisa satisfecha.

Bastardo. Lo sabe.

—Genial. Nos vemos entonces —dice caminando hacia atrás antes de darse la vuelta hacia los niños—. ¡Está bien, niños! Vamos a empezar. ¡Buenos días!

—¡BUENOS DÍAS, SEÑOR CULLEN! —gritan todos al unísono.

Buenos días, en efecto.

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron rr: Emma, jupy, GSora, cary, Lunita Black27, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, Ninacara, somas, JeniZuluCullenM, nicomartin, BM Cullen, Prisgpe, carmen-cielo, Tata XOXO, labluegirl94, Yoliki, Merce, Arlette Cullen Swan, JoanS2506, Isa Labra Cullen, UserName82, fathy hurtado, rosy canul, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Sarai.**


	6. ¡Sorpresa, sorpresa!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Sonrisas y asentimientos de cabeza.

Así es como Edward me saluda las siguientes mañanas durante la entrega de niños.

Oh, sí, y le añade un pequeño guiño al final.

El cabrón lo recuerda. Lo sé.

El viernes llega y soy un desastre nervioso. Alrededor de las dos y media estoy vestida y lista para recoge Lily en la escuela, donde también me voy a reunir con el señor Cullen.

Su _maestro_ , Bella.

Recuerda eso.

No estoy ahí para coquetear con él. ¿Y qué si da la casualidad que llevo una nueva blusa que muestra lo suficiente de escote sin hacerme parecer una zorra como Lauren? Es perfectamente aceptable.

Llego a la escuela justo antes de que suene la campana y me las arreglo para moverme entre los padres que creen que está bien estacionarse en cualquier lugar.

Odio a la gente que se cree con derecho. Mueve tu puto auto.

Estoy nerviosa. Puedo admitir eso. Voy a reunirme con el hombre al que me le arrojé, un hombre que puede no recordar todos los detalles de aquella noche en el bar, o tal vez no recordar nada.

O puede que en realidad quiera hablar de trabajo. Puedo hacer eso también.

¿A quién demonios quiero engañar?

A través de todo el ajetreo de niños y padres por el sonido de la campana, me encuentro delante de la clase del señor Cullen.

La puerta está abierta de par en par.

—Genial —murmuro en voz baja.

Tan pronto como meto la cabeza, vacilante, veo a Garrett y Lily ayudando a su maestro a limpiar. Son buenos chicos. Pero no estoy prestándoles atención a ellos porque el señor Cullen, Edward, se inclina para recoger algo y por esa fracción de segundo tengo visión limitada.

Oh, Dios mío. _Su trasero_.

Eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

Mis manos se humedecen, y tomo una respiración temblorosa.

—Hola, chicos.

Todas las miradas se dirigen hacia mí.

—¡Mamá! ¡Mira! ¡Somos los ayudantes especiales del señor Cullen! —Lily asiente en silencio de acuerdo con Garrett. Los dos están igualmente emocionados.

—¡Eso está muy bien, G! Están haciendo un gran trabajo —los aliento mientras me acerco. Miro hacia arriba para ver los ojos del señor Cullen evaluándome a través de sus sexis gafas junto con esa sonrisa coqueta que hace.

Se da cuenta de que lo he atrapado comiéndome con la mirada cuando su sonrisa cambia a su practicada sonrisa de profesor.

—Hola, señorita Swan.

Miel. Así es como suena su voz. Maldita miel.

Me gustaría rodar desnuda en esa miel.

—Hola, señor Cullen. ¿Cómo se portaron hoy?

—Oh, estuvieron muy bien. Dos de los mejores ayudantes que he tenido nunca —dice un poco más alto para que los niños puedan oír, su mano alborotando el cabello de mi hijo. G y Lily resplandecen como brillantes estrellas.

No puedo explicar cuán atractivo es verlo interactuar con los niños. Simplemente no puedo. Haría combustión en un millón de piezas si tuviera que usar palabras para describirlo, porque realmente no hay ninguna.

—Impresionante. Así que, um. ¿Deberíamos, ya sabes, hablar entonces? —pregunto, sin saber cómo catalogar la reunión de hoy.

—Sí. Más o menos ya terminamos aquí. ¿Oye, Garrett? ¿Por qué no tú y Lily van a la zona de juegos por un rato? Tu mamá y yo vamos a hablar.

—¡Bueno! —responden juntos antes de salir corriendo por la puerta. La zona de juegos es visible desde las ventanas de Edward, por lo que podemos verlos fácilmente.

—Bien. Bueno, ¿por qué no nos sentamos? —dice, señalando a una mesa en el lado opuesto del salón.

Lo observo moverse sobre la zona, recolectando papeles y carpetas antes de sentarse frente a mí. Lo miro, preparada para... sea lo que esto sea. Su expresión es totalmente ilegible mientras se sienta y suspira.

—Está bien. Vamos a empezar. Tengo aquí un par de inscripciones de comité y formularios y esas cosas. Por lo general, les pedimos a los padres que elijan dos de los cinco... —comienza. Su cercanía es lo que hace muy difícil concentrarme en lo que está diciendo. Sus palabras son un revoltijo.

Los siguientes quince minutos pasan. Habla sobre los padres y la preparación, leer los registros (lo que sea que sean esos), y me entrega un calendario de eventos. Por último, me entrega varios formularios para firmar. Cuando él me ofrece su pluma nuestros dedos se rozan y juro que el mundo se detiene mientras nuestros ojos se encuentran brevemente. La breve sensación de su piel contra la mía crea un agradable calor a través de mi cuerpo, haciendo que mis muslos se aprieten por instinto.

Aparta la mirada rápidamente a medida que la mano se aleja de mi tacto. Ninguno de los dos habla.

Si no supiera mejor, diría que está evitando el elefante bastante grande, de color magenta en la habitación.

No, en serio, hay un elefante gigante de color magenta que cuelga en la pared. "Rosa, el elefante de lectura" dice.

Gracioso. Pero realmente estoy hablando del metafórico.

Edward sigue repasando las reglas y procedimientos triviales para chaperones de excursiones antes de que me las arregle para interrumpirlo.

—¿Te acuerdas de mí en absoluto?

Verborrea. Mi inconveniente maldición. Mierda.

Los ojos de Edward se ensanchan, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez.

Siento el calor subir inmediatamente hasta mi cara mientras mi vergüenza me paraliza. ¿Por qué diablos dije algo? Ahora es bastante obvio que lamenta lo que él piensa que pasó.

Termino primero la tortura.

—Mira, me disculpo. Realmente no sé por qué dije eso. He tenido una semana agitada, no he dormido muy bien y obviamente me estoy avergonzando, así que olvida que dije algo, ¿de acuerdo? —hablo con pasión, con la mirada fija en el suelo mientras me levanto y recojo mi bolso. Mi silla chilla cuando la empujo hacia atrás, tratando eficazmente de huir del maestro de mi hijo.

Estoy casi en la puerta cuando escucho el chirrido de otra silla.

—Me acuerdo —declara, llevando su voz a través del aula vacía. Como si tuviera el poder para dictar todos mis movimientos, me congelo sin voltearme hacia él—. Me acuerdo de todo —continúa.

Me vuelvo lentamente, encontrándolo parado a no más de cuatro pies de distancia de mí. Sus penetrantes ojos verdes están implorando, impotentes.

—¿Entonces por qué no dijiste nada antes? —Mi voz es apenas un susurro. Tenerlo tan cerca, y acercándose más aún, está nublando mi habilidad para pensar.

—Estaba un poco conmocionado el primer día que entraste. Francamente, estaba muerto de miedo. Nunca se sabe lo que algunas personas son capaces de hacer, y tengo una reputación profesional que mantener. No te conocía en absoluto…

Su cuerpo está ahora a meras pulgadas del mío. Puedo sentir el halo de sus palabras suaves en mi cara. Él huele a libros y crayones y no puedo evitarlo... es jodidamente atractivo como la mierda.

Claramente no estoy bien.

Trago duramente antes de responder.

—Oh. Sí, supongo que esa es una preocupación válida. Solo pensé... que tal vez, no recordabas, o no querías recordar...

Estoy mirando a la corbata aflojada y el botón superior abierto, que revela una porción superficial muy ligera de pelo en su pecho gloriosamente perfecto. No puedo ni siquiera atreverme a mirarlo a los ojos para ver su expresión. Si lo hago, estoy perdida; lo sé.

—Oh, lo recuerdo. —Su voz cae y se convierte en el sexo audible que he escuchado de él antes. Definitivamente está coqueteando.

Mierda, no he coqueteado, al menos sobria, en años. Ni siquiera he tenido la oportunidad de practicar. Me vi envuelta en la maternidad y el matrimonio al salir de la escuela.

Este tipo está totalmente fuera de mi liga.

Soy traída de vuelta al presente y lejos de mis pensamientos autocríticos cuando siento el dorso de sus dedos rozar mi brazo. Envía escalofríos a través de mi cuerpo.

—Bella, yo...

—¡Hola, papi! —Una voz cantarina emite el sonido de alguna parte.

¿Papi? ¿Eh? ¿Fui yo? ¿Lo llamé papi?

Soy una perra enferma.

Edward prácticamente salta lejos de mí, y me deja preguntándome qué demonios está sucediendo.

En ese momento veo a una persona pequeña, una niña, saltando, con su mochila de Dora la exploradora haciendo ruido detrás de ella. Es linda, pelo rojo, rizos en espiral y ojos verdes brillantes.

Oh, espera.

—¡Hola, calabaza! ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela hoy? —Su voz tiembla un poco, ¿de nervios, tal vez?

Él se agacha para recibir el abrazo de la niña. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, en silencio pidiendo perdón. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar qué tipo de expresión facial estoy mostrando.

—Cariño, esta es la señorita Swan, es la mamá de uno de mis alumnos. ¿Puedes decir hola? —Edward le pide a la pequeña que se gire hacia mí. Su sonrisa es igual a la de él.

Me saluda con un pequeño:

—Hola.

—Señorita Swan, esta es mi hija, Brianna.

Saludo con la mano con la misma timidez a la pequeña y hermosa chica, el vivo retrato del magnífico hombre delante de mí.

Bueno, las cosas se ponen cada vez mejor, ¿no?

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejaron rr: paosierra,** **anamatapa, karolay28, jennyynnej** **, Monique, Lunita Black27, larosaderosas, jupy, JeniZuluCullenM, Dajokaed, Yoliki, freedom2604,** **Belen, somas, merce,** **PEYCI CULLEN** **, andy, Roxy Sanchez, cavendano13,** **Paola Michelle Rivas** **, cary,** **LucyGomez** **, carmen-cielo, GSora, pili, gaby, Tata Xoxo, UserName82, labluegirl94, BM Cullen, Emma, JoanS2506, rosy canul,** **Isa Labra Cullen,** **VIridian Cuz** **, bbluelilas, Prisgpe, Mony Grey y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	7. Poniéndose amistosos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

El vino es bueno.

Especialmente cuando lo mezclas con buenas amigas, risas y un montón de chismes.

—Mierda. ¿Entonces qué hiciste? —pregunta Alice, vertiendo el resto de la Rioja Española en su copa.

Me trago el resto del contenido de mi copa y me levanto en busca de la que sería nuestra cuarta botella.

—¿Qué demonios se suponía que debía hacer? No podíamos continuar la conversación con su hija de pie ahí, así que solo me excusé, recogí a los niños y me fui.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Quieres decir que él no te dijo nada? ¿No te detuvo? —pregunta Rose.

—No. Su hija le estaba haciendo un montón de preguntas y él no podía decir nada. Me dio la mirada genérica de "lo siento", le dije que no se preocupara y me fui.

Cuando Angela sale del baño para unirse a nosotras en la sala, le doy la mirada del mal.

—¡Y _tú!_ Pensé que habías dicho que sabías _todo_ sobre _todo el mundo_... Ya sabes, pueblo pequeño y toda esa mierda. ¡No puedo creer que no me lo dijiste! —Le tomo el pelo con fingida indignación.

Angela toma su asiento en el sofá y hace una mueca.

—¡Lo sé, lo sé! ¡Lo siento! Lauren lo mencionó el primer día, pero como es Lauren, no le creí. Nadie más había mencionado que tuviera una hija; tal vez él estaba tratando de mantenerlo oculto. Pero después que me lo contaste esta tarde, hablé con otra mamá cuyo hijo está el mismo salón que la hija del señor Cullen y ella me dio todos los detalles.

—¡Oh, yo quiero escuchar esto! —exclama Alice mientras Rose se mete un cubo de queso a la boca, con los ojos muy abiertos hacia Angela.

—Bueno, al parecer el señor Cullen está rondando los treinta años, si no los tiene ya. Es de Seattle pero se mudó durante el verano con su hija, que está en primer grado. Su esposa falleció poco después del nacimiento de la niña y han sido solo ellos dos durante todo este tiempo.

—Oh, eso es horrible. Pobre pequeña —dice Rose mientras Alice sacude la cabeza con tristeza.

—Sin embargo, me pregunto por qué escogería Forks. Podrías creer que Seattle tiene más opciones para maestros —medito.

—No tengo idea. ¿Tal vez quiere criar a su hija en una pequeña ciudad? —sugiere Angela.

Alice se anima, aclarándose la garganta.

—Bueno, al menos sabemos que no hay "mamá de mi bebé" para algún desagradable divorcio. El drama de tu divorcio es suficiente.

—Gracias, Alice —le digo en un tono inexpresivo.

—No hay problema —indica, batiendo sus pestañas.

—Bueno, tiene que haber más en la historia que eso. Tal vez ellos están en protección de testigos o algo así. Tal vez él delató a algún jefe de la mafia —comenta Rose antes de darle una mordida a su porción de pizza.

—O tal vez en realidad es un agente especial de la CIA que trabaja en una enorme red de tráfico de drogas —añade Alice mientras los ojos de Angela se ensanchan.

—Oh, por Dios, ¿tú crees?

Aquí es donde ruedo los ojos ante eso.

—Ustedes ven demasiadas series de crimen en la televisión. Es probablemente algo muy simple. Tal vez es como dice Angela, él solo quiere alejarse de la gran ciudad y enfocarse en su hija —explico con sensatez.

Después de todo, es lo que _yo_ hice.

—Bueno, cualquiera que sea el caso, está bastante claro que siente algo por ti, y _tú_ , querida, deberías ponerte las pilas muy pronto. —Alice me señala, entrecerrando los ojos. Juro que en lo único que piensa Alice es en penes.

—Alice, lo único en lo que piensas es en penes —le digo.

—Tienes toda la razón. ¿Y eso es de extrañar por qué?

Otra ronda de risas y tintineo de copas se produce.

—En serio, Bella. Él es muy guapo, tiene mucho en común contigo ya que ambos son padres solteros… ¿cuál es el daño? —interviene Angela.

—El daño está en el hecho de que es el maestro de mi hijo, vivimos en un pueblo pequeño, y si se sabe algo de lo que pasó o está pasando entre nosotros, no hay manera de saber cómo Lauren y el resto de los buenos ciudadanos de Forks van a tergiversarlo. Pueden empezar diciendo que estoy tratando de influenciarlo de alguna manera, ¿y qué si su trabajo se ve amenazado? —comienzo a preocuparme en voz alta.

—Espera, espera ahí. Reduce la velocidad —interrumpe Rose—. Te estás adelantando mucho a los hechos. Es decir, ustedes no han discutido lo que realmente pasó o lo que quieren el uno del otro. Este tipo podría estar muerto de miedo de que le digas a los demás sobre su noche juntos. Creo que necesitan encontrar una manera de conocerse fuera del contexto de la escuela, lejos de miradas indiscretas —dice ella, mientras desgarra un rollo de pan de ajo de la grasosa bolsa frente a ella.

Suspiro. Ella tiene razón, como siempre.

—Tengo razón. —Rose asiente para sí misma.

Por supuesto, ella también puede leerme la mente.

—Rose _está_ totalmente en lo cierto. Te sugiero que te relajes de ahora en adelante. No lo presiones. Si ve que no quieres dañar su reputación profesional, tal vez se relaje y al fin puedas montar su buen culo y echarte un polvo. —Alice es siempre tan elocuente.

Angela está de acuerdo también y muy pronto, nos hemos bajado la cuarta botella de vino y charlamos más o menos durante otra hora y media sobre la última conquista de Alice antes de dar por terminada la noche.

Después de limpiar, me dirijo arriba a la habitación de G para ver cómo está. Está muerto para el mundo.

En la cama, mis pensamientos son desenfrenados con todo lo que las chicas y yo hablamos. Y entonces, todo lo que veo son brillantes ojos verdes, visibles a través de los lentes.

Cierro los ojos y su cara está justo frente a mí. Me mira como si me deseara. Y podría explotar debido a la intensidad de su presencia. Evoco el sentimiento de sus manos en mis caderas, acariciando mi cintura, la sensación de su fuerte cuerpo contra el mío, y la sensación de su cálido aliento en mi cuello. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que mis dedos sean los suyos, y su nombre es amortiguado por la almohada.

Tengo que echar un polvo.

...

Las tardes de los domingos son las mejores para hacer absolutamente nada. Afortunadamente, Forks tiene una pequeña librería con una sección aparte para niños y una cafetería que sirve uno de los mejores cafés con leche que he tenido nunca.

Garrett hace inmediatamente una línea recta hacia los libros de dinosaurios, teniendo al menos cinco de ellos en un banco cercano. Sonrío y me siento a su lado. Estos bancos no están hechos para las mamás, pero servirán.

Lo observo examinar detenidamente los libros mientras mi mente se distrae de nuevo con Edward. He pensado en él todo el fin de semana, y estoy más cómoda con la idea de estar relajada cuando deje a los niños. Si él quiere hablar, hablaremos. Si no quiere, pues...

—Qué bueno encontrarlos aquí.

—¡Señor Cullen! ¡Mira, mami, es mi maestro! —jadea mi hijo.

No. No. No puede ser.

No me atrevo a mirar hacia arriba, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que haré cuando mis ojos encuentren los suyos. Veo Converse negros y vaqueros desgastados con bordes deshilachados. Subiendo las largas, largas piernas miro a su camiseta negra de Nirvana que le abraza el pecho.

Sus brazos están cruzados en su pecho y oh, mi Señor, los antebrazos están en exhibición.

Debe hacer eso a propósito.

Finalmente pongo la mirada en su cara y una sonrisa de complicidad adorna sus apetecibles labios perfectos, y sus ojos brillan a través de sus lentes.

Su cabello.

Ni siquiera sé cómo el cabello así es posible, por lo que ni siquiera puedo explicarlo.

Me obligo a reaccionar y mi sarcasmo sale a jugar.

—¿En serio? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te pudo ocurrir?

Edward resopla una risa y agacha la cabeza. Me mira con timidez.

—Lo siento. No soy muy creativo bajo presión.

—De alguna manera me resulta difícil de creer.

Se ríe de nuevo, moviendo la cabeza.

El sonido de su risa... juro que moriré de combustión.

—Hola, señorita Swan —me saluda la hija de Edward con voz cantarina, apareciendo detrás de él y sonriendo ampliamente. Es realmente una niña hermosa.

—Hola, Brianna. ¿Te gusta la librería también?

—¡Me encanta! Venimos aquí cada domingo, ¿verdad, papi?

—Así es, Bree. —Le sonríe a ella.

Hay una pausa incómoda entre la gente grande, ya que ambos nos miramos el uno al otro. Ni siquiera sé qué hacer.

La gente pequeña sí sabe qué hacer, sin embargo, y rápidamente inician una conversación; G me pregunta si puede sentarse con Brianna en la alfombra y escuchar al narrador. Le digo que vaya, y así, los dos son uña y carne.

Es tan simple para los niños hacerse amigos y hablar de cualquier cosa.

Aparentemente, no estoy muy conversadora en este momento y solo miro a Edward sin nada que decir.

Culpo al señor Caliente por eso.

Edward de repente se aclara la garganta y señala un banco disponible a la par mía.

—¿Puedo? —pregunta, la miel en su voz en pleno efecto.

Desnudo. Lo quiero desnudo.

De preferencia si los dos estamos desnudos, pero lo voy a aceptar solo a él por ahora.

—Claro, por qué no —respondo con una sonrisa.

Esto va a estar bueno.

* * *

 **Capítulo de regalo por los 200 reviews. ¡Gracias por su apoyo!**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron rr: Bree-Tanner-Bears, Vane, pili, karolay28, jupy, PEYCI CULLEN, bellaliz, stefanny93, Roxy Sanchez, carmen-cielo, UserName82, Cristal82, Emma, GSora, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, freedom2604, Dess Cullen, Prisgpe, tahi, Yoliki, somas, Tata XOXO, cary, rosy canul 10, paosierra, Merce, LucyGomez, labluegirl94, cavendano13, Mony Grey, y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	8. Érase un domingo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Después de unos momentos de silencio, el sonido de la voz del narrador a la distancia hacer reír a los niños, y sonrío en dirección de la algarabía.

—Mira, siento lo que pasó el viernes —dice Edward de repente. Supongo que le gusta ir al grano.

Me giro para encontrarlo mirando hacia abajo, trazando la línea en la madera de la mesa. Estoy momentáneamente hipnotizada por la longitud y la elegancia de sus dedos, las venas que aparecen y desaparecen con cada movimiento.

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte. Soy yo la que padece de verborrea, ¿recuerdas? —replico, mi voz suave y con connotaciones extrañas a medida que continúo mirando su mano.

Esos dedos fueron excelentes esa noche. Solo puedo imaginar para qué otra cosa son buenos.

Él sonríe suavemente.

—No. Yo soy el que debería haberse explicado mejor. Si no hubiera sido tan paranoico no te habría invitado a una reunión de padre y maestro solo para poder verte.

Mierda. Tiempo de ser valiente, Bella.

—Tal vez quería verte también —digo en voz baja.

Me mira a través de sus pestañas, sus increíblemente largas pestañas, mientras uno de los lados de su boca se levanta en esa sonrisa que me hace querer saltar la mesa y soldar mis labios a los suyos.

—Así que... ¿no te arrepientes de nada de esa noche? —pregunta con cuidado, esperando mi respuesta.

—¿Bromeas? —me río, sacudiendo la cabeza—. La única cosa que lamento es no haberte dado mi número...

Su risa de barítono llena el espacio, haciéndome verlo y sonreír. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás y puedo ver la barba que ensombrece su exquisita línea de la mandíbula y su nuez de Adán...

Y sí, quiero chuparla.

Y otras cosas.

Pero un paso a la vez, por favor.

Cuando su risa disminuye, sus ojos esmeraldas se fijan en los míos.

—Me sorprende que no me hayas preguntado sobre Bree.

—Oh. Sí, um... —Esa pregunta me pilla con la guardia baja. Debato, buscando una manera de explicar mi información privilegiada.

—Se corre la voz, ¿verdad? —Edward sonríe con complicidad.

Me estremezco.

—Lo siento. En cierto modo surgió en la conversación con Angela. Lo único que ella sabía es que eres viudo. Lo siento mucho por tu esposa.

Sonríe suavemente, bajando la cabeza y parpadeando lentamente.

—Gracias. Sin embargo, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Bree no tiene ningún recuerdo de ella que no sea los que le he contado, así que no te preocupes —explica, mirándome de nuevo.

Seguimos charlando sobre cosas inconsecuentes, el ambiente que nos rodea se anima y me siento más relajada después de un tiempo. Esto se siente natural, como si lo hiciéramos todo el tiempo.

Parecen solo unos minutos, pero probablemente es un poco más, antes de oír los aplausos de las pequeñas manos señalando el final de la hora del cuento; segundos más tarde, nuestros respectivos niños corren a nuestra mesa.

—¡Mami, eso fue muy divertido! —grita Garrett, enganchándose a mi brazo—. ¡Bree dice que cuentan historias todos los domingos! ¿Podemos venir todos los domingos? ¿Por favor, por favoooor? —Está literalmente rebotando hacia arriba y abajo mientras los familiares ojos verdes de Bree brillan cuando sonríe, con los dientes delanteros faltantes, claro.

—Vamos a ver, ¿de acuerdo? Tal vez podemos planear venir de vez en cuando, ¿qué dices? —ofrezco, alborotando su cabello.

Edward se ríe e interviene.

—Prácticamente estamos aquí casi todos los domingos, así que tal vez podamos pasar el rato también...

Sus ojos están fijos en mí mientras sus cejas se arquean en una silenciosa petición. ¿Está preguntando, o sugiriendo?

Quiere que pasemos el rato. ¿Eso es código para _Quiero tener sexo_?

¿Tal vez?

¿Ilusiones?

 _Suspiro_. Bien. No es como si él pueda saltarme encima en la sección de niños de la librería.

Eso sería malo. En una manera de _diablos, sí_.

Aun así.

Soy incapaz de formar palabras porque él me está mirando como si mi respuesta determinara si va a Disneylandia si es un buen chico.

Apuesto a que es un muy mal, _mal_ chico.

De acuerdo, necesito detenerme.

El primer paso es admitir que tengo un problema, lo sé.

Simplemente asiento y sonrío con timidez. Su alivio es evidente en su sonrisa.

—¡Genial! —exclama Garrett mientras él y Bree chocan los cinco.

—Oye, Bree, ¿por qué no llevas a Garrett para que te ayude a escoger un libro para llevar a casa? Nos vamos dentro de poco tiempo —le dice Edward a su hija—. Y quédate donde pueda verte, por favor.

—Bien, papi—responde Bree con dulzura. Ella es realmente adorable.

—Sí, G, puedes escoger uno también —añado.

Los niños están encantados mientras se alejan un poco para escoger entre los corredores.

Edward se voltea hacia mí y sonríe.

—Estoy pasando un momento difícil aquí... —dice en voz baja. Me tenso. ¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Solo estoy tratando de averiguar cómo proceder desde aquí. Si tengo que lanzar la precaución al viento e invitarte a salir o no. —Su voz. Aporta calor a todo mi cuerpo... en todos los lugares correctos.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunto. Hace una pausa, frotando los dedos sobre su gloriosa barba, un gesto que ahora tengo que añadir a mi colección de fantasías para masturbarme. _Imagina cómo se sentiría eso allá abajo..._

—No sé si esta cosa que está sucediendo entre nosotros es algo que quieres, o siquiera es posible. —Suena inseguro, su voz casi en un susurro.

—¿Posible?

—Quiero decir, soy el maestro de Garrett. —Deja la última palabra colgando entre nosotros, mirándome como si estuviera permitiendo que lo asimile.

—Sí...

De acuerdo, no es mi respuesta mejor articulada.

—Pero también eres muy atractiva y me gustaría verte de nuevo —se apresura, e incluso puedo escuchar la más pequeña aspereza al final de la oración. Jesucristo, este hombre.

—También me gustaría verte de nuevo —me las arreglo para decir.

—Cena conmigo.

—Está bien.

—Quiero decir, es solo una cena, ¿cierto? Todo el mundo cena... —murmura, más para sí mismo.

—Cierto. Espera, ¿estás preocupado?

—¿Preocupado? —Se ve preocupado.

—Sí. No quiero sentir que tenemos que escondernos, pero si crees que esto será un problema con la escuela... vaya, ni siquiera sé cómo funciona eso...

—No. No estoy preocupado por la escuela. Se me permite ver a quienquiera ver, Bella.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Bien.

—Pero no sé si te preocupa lo que digan los demás...

—No podría dar una mierda por lo que digan los demás.

En serio, a _quién_ le importa. Ya están hablando sobre mi matrimonio fracasado. En realidad, no puede ser peor, ¿cierto?

Se ríe.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿te llamo?

—Sí... suena bien. —Le ofrezco una sonrisa.

Varios segundos de silencio y mirándonos pasan antes de que reaccione y le pida su teléfono. Él me lo entrega para grabarle mi número y llamarme.

—Ahí está. Ahora sabré que eres tú quien llama.

—Oh, confía en mí que sabrás que soy yo —dice, moviendo las cejas sugestivamente. Puedo darme cuenta que está tratando de ser divertido más que sugerente.

Es tan cursi. Me encanta.

—Engreído, ¿verdad?

—Nah. Solo confiado. —Ahí está esa estúpida sonrisa de nuevo. Esos labios.

 _Ahora_ sí está siendo sugerente. Cabrón.

Resoplo antes de darme cuenta que probablemente debo hablarle un poco más acerca de mi situación antes de nuestra cita.

—Edward, de verdad quiero conocerte más, pero creo que deberías saber que acabo de finalizar mi divorcio. Soy un poco nueva en todo esto, así que...

—Oh, lo sé... —responde distraídamente.

¿Eh?

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Lo sabes? —pregunto cuando los niños regresan y Bree jala la mano de Edward para salir. Él me da esa sonrisa sexy otra vez mientras camina hacia atrás, sin apartar los ojos de mí.

—Se corre la voz.

Me quedo en estado de shock, con la boca abierta, antes de sonreírle de vuelta, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Nos vemos mañana por la mañana —añade.

—¡Adiós, señor Cullen! —grita Garrett. Edward guiña y agita la mano antes de girarse hacia su hija y dirigirse a la caja.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejaron rr: Lunita Black27, paosierra, cary, Laura Katherine, anybella, Yoliki, patymdn, bellaliz, Isa Labra Cullen, freedom2604, anamatapa, Merce, PEYCI CULLEN, carmen-cielo, JeniZuluCullenM, karolay28, Bitah, jupy, fathy hurtado, Tata XOXO, Prisgpe, Roxy Sanchez, JoanS2506, UserName82, BM Cullen, GSora, bbluelilas, blankitapia, Mrs Not Longer Black Lautner, Mony Grey, cavendano13, LucyGomez, rosy canul, y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	9. Es una cita

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Es mi turno para recoger a los niños el lunes por la tarde, y después de nuestra pequeña charla el día anterior en la librería, estoy un poco más que ansiosa por ver cómo se comportará Edward a mi alrededor... en público.

Es decir, no somos nada en este momento, pero aun así, creo que compartimos _algo_ ayer.

No es lo que realmente _quería_ compartir, eso sí... ese tipo de intercambio no requiere ropa, intercambio de saliva, y relaciones sexuales ilícitas, si sabes lo que quiero decir.

No. Tuvimos una conexión, y por primera vez fue más que algo sexual. Él fue… amable. Nuestra conversación fluyó después de unos minutos incómodos, y me encontré sonriendo... mucho.

Así que cuando los niños corren a la zona de entrega sin el señor Cullen a la vista, admito que estoy muy decepcionada.

Eso termina cuando mi teléfono vibra con un mensaje de texto. G y Lily están ocupados poniéndose los cinturones y charlando.

 _ **Lamento no haberte visto, un padre vino a hablar conmigo. – E.**_

 _ **Hmm. Está bien. A menos que sea Lauren, entonces no está bien. En lo absoluto. – B.**_

 _ **Um. No. Aunque sí me mostró su nueva aerografía en las uñas hoy. – E.**_

Me río.

—¿De qué te estás riendo, mami?

—De nada, bebé. Solo respondiendo un mensaje de texto.

—¿Es de la tía Alice? Siempre te ríes de sus mensajes de texto.

—No, no es Alice. Es otro amigo mío. —Realmente no quiero entrar en detalles. La verdad es que uno nunca quiere entrar en detalles con un niño de cinco años.

Escribo otra respuesta rápida _._

 _ **Déjame adivinar, ¿osos de peluche? – B.**_

 _ **Flores. – E.**_

 _ **Oh, eso no es tan malo. – B.**_

 _ **Lo es cuando se supone que son orquídeas y parecen 10 pequeñas vaginas. – E.**_

Resoplo. Ruidosamente.

G y Lily comienzan a reír detrás de mí.

—Mami, eres rara.

—Vaya si lo sé.

 _ **Vaya. Siento mucho que hayas tenido que ver eso. – B.**_

El mensaje de Edward es casi instantáneo.

 _ **Sí, yo también. Estoy un poco traumatizado. – E.**_

Mientras entro al tráfico hago el teléfono a un lado, porque bueno... no soy una de _esas_ personas.

La seguridad primero, gente. Es un auto, no una cabina telefónica.

Cuando aparco frente a la casa de Angela y los niños corren por la puerta de entrada, agarro mi bolsa y me doy cuenta de la luz verde parpadeante de un mensaje de texto que no he leído.

 _ **Entonces, ¿cena? – E.**_

Ahí va mi estúpida sonrisa de tonta de nuevo.

 _ **Por supuesto. ¿Qué tenías en mente? – B.**_

 _ **Depende de ti. Podría hacer la cena, o podríamos salir. – E.**_

Hmm. Algo que considerar. Por un lado, no estoy segura si estoy lista para ir a la casa de Edward para cenar. Puede ser muy pronto, y él podría esperar _cosas_.

Yo podría esperar cosas también. Más como _demandarlas._

No sé. Acabo de conocer al tipo. Seamos realistas.

 _A pesar de que su lengua está familiarizada con la mía._

Aun así.

Por otro lado, sin embargo, si vamos a un lugar público en Forks, donde todo mundo conoce tu nombre, podríamos estar creando la más grande historia que esta ciudad ha visto desde que el viejo loco Señor Banner fue gritando por su patio delantero afirmando que los extraterrestres estaban tras él cuando yo tenía nueve años.

Pero, no me avergüenza. Y que me jodan si voy a permitir que unas cuantas malas lenguas me impidan disfrutar de una cena con un amigo, que resulta ser el maestro de mi hijo, y es malditamente caliente.

 _ **¿Qué tal si salimos a cenar? – B.**_

 _ **¿Viernes por la noche? ¿7? ¿Puedo recogerte? – E.**_

¿Puede recogerme? Claro, él puede recogerme y darme duro contra la pared y…

 _ **Ok. – B.**_

Me abstengo de decirle que quiero salir mañana en la noche. Dios sabe que quiero verlo, pero es una noche entre semana. Mi teléfono vibra de nuevo.

 _ **Te veré mañana ;) – E.**_

 _ **Emoticonos. Interesante. – B.**_

 _ **LOL. Sí, bueno, tengo que estar a la onda, sabes ;) – E.**_

Dios, incluso su emotícono de guiño se parece a él. Es una triste situación cuando un punto y coma y un paréntesis me pone caliente y mojada.

 _ **Nos vemos mañana entonces. – B.**_

Alguien aclarándose la garganta me sobresalta. Miro hacia arriba.

—Vaya, ¿quién te tiene toda tonta y sonrojada? No resultaría ser cierto maestro, ¿verdad? —pregunta Angela mientras camino hacia su porche.

—Bueno, ya que preguntas, sí, es cierto maestro que conocemos. Me invitó a cenar —mascullo la última parte mientras paso por la puerta.

Angela jadea y sus ojos se abren como platos.

—¡Santo cielo! —susurra, mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse de que los niños no están cerca para escuchar—. ¿Cuándo?

—Viernes. Vamos a cenar. Afuera. —Me estremezco.

—Oh. Eso es como poner un anuncio de primera página en el _Forks Chronicle_ —reflexiona, llevándome a la cocina donde tomamos nuestros asientos usuales.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no hay nada que diga que no podemos vernos, ¿verdad? Somos dos adultos —le digo, tratando de convencerme también.

—Por supuesto que no hay nada de malo en que lo veas, Bella. Además, acabas de conocerlo; ni siquiera se han besado, así que todo está bien. Son como dos amigos platónicos que salen a cenar.

Oh. Es cierto. Nunca le conté.

Para ser justos, iba a contarle. Es solo que al principio, no estaba segura sobre cómo reaccionaría Angela. Pero ahora que sé que ella básicamente quiere que le salte encima a él, me imagino que es una buena idea ponerla al tanto de lo que pasó esa noche en el bar. Discoteca. Lo que sea.

Así que lo hago. Le cuento todo.

Y durante todo ese tiempo ella se sienta con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera viendo un gran momento de suspenso de una película.

—Mierda —dice simplemente cuando termino.

—Sí.

—Eso debe haber sido caliente.

—Bastante —asiento.

—Vaya.

—Exacto.

Cuando nos despedimos con G, Angela me da un abrazo y susurra:

—Será mejor que te lo tires, y pronto, mi amiga.

Cuando me inclino para ver su cara, ella me mira seriamente.

—Oh, Angela, es que no sabes...

—Oh, tengo un presentimiento de que sí lo hago. Pero para que lo sepas, puedo ver la manera en que él te mira. El resto de las mamás no tienen nada contra ti, chica —dice con dulzura, dándome un guiño.

Solo sonrío y le digo que la veré mañana.

...

El resto de la semana pasa volando. Edward y yo intercambiamos varios mensajes de texto, cada uno rozando la línea del coqueteo sin ser demasiado sugerentes.

No hay necesidad de decir que soy un caliente desastre para el viernes por la tarde.

Mi Conejo ha sido usado en exceso y ha dejado de funcionar. Debe estar sorprendido por su reciente uso nocturno.

Después de dejar a Garrett donde mis padres y admitirle a mi mamá que, de hecho, voy a una cita (y sufriendo a través de los consejos menos que apropiados que ha memorizado de algún programa) voy a casa para prepararme.

Me depilo, baño, lavo, pinto las uñas de las manos y pies, y rasuro.

No todo.

Está prolijo allá abajo, no hay que preocuparse. Solo no me gusta la idea de lucir como una niña preadolescente. Si no le gusta, pues ni modo. Nadie vale la agonía de depilarse con cera allá abajo.

Estoy apresurándome a las seis cuarenta y cinco para ponerme el vestido y arreglarme el cabello. Con todo, creo que me veo bastante bien.

El timbre suena exactamente a las siete con ocho minutos.

Cuando abro la puerta, Edward está sonriendo, los ojos recorriendo de arriba abajo por mi cuerpo. Lo cual está bien, porque francamente, estoy haciendo lo mismo.

Este hombre. Este _hombre_.

Suéter azul marino, manga larga, cuello en v; vaqueros oscuros desgastados, lentes, cabello…

Bueno, su cabello... ves... sí...

Todavía no hay palabras.

Es una locura de sexo color bronce.

Eso es lo mejor que puedo describirlo.

—Te ves muy bien. —Su voz se siente como si estuviera acariciando mi piel.

No, no estoy inventando esta mierda.

—Tú también —digo en voz baja antes de que él se incline hacia abajo y presione un beso en mi mejilla.

Desvaneciéndome.

—¿Lista para irnos?

Asiento con la cabeza y nos vamos.

...

—Entonces, ¿quién tiene a Bree esta noche? —pregunto, mirando fijamente la bella línea de su mandíbula. No puedo apartar la mirada.

—Está teniendo una pijamada en la casa de una amiga. ¿Y Garrett?

—Con sus abuelos.

—Ah, sí. Bree se hubiera quedado con ellos esta noche, pero están en Port Angeles y no tenía tiempo de ir y volver manejando.

—Oh, ¿así que es por eso que te mudaste a nuestro pequeño pueblo entonces? —La curiosidad me está matando.

—En parte. Mi padre se retiró y dijo que quería vivir más tranquilo. Mamá lo apoyó, ya que ahora lo tiene para ella sola, por lo que vendieron su gran casa en la ciudad y se mudaron. Yo estaba solo con Bree, y aunque nos las arreglábamos, prefiero que Bree tenga cerca a sus abuelos. Y supongo que necesitaba vivir más tranquilo yo también.

—Muy racional de tu parte. ¿A dónde vamos por cierto? —Realmente solo hay tres lugares que sean apropiados para nuestra salida esta noche, y por supuesto el bar… _el bar_.

—¿Qué te parece _Tino's_? He oído que es un lugar italiano bastante decente.

—Suena bien. —Un lugar bastante tranquilo como para treinta y cinco personas, pan de ajo para morirse… que _no_ voy a comer esta noche. No quiero espantarlo con el aliento de dragón.

Continuamos una pequeña charla antes de que abra la puerta del restaurante para mí y desde ese punto en adelante, la noche avanza sin problemas. Todo es tan natural con él. Nos hacemos reír el uno al otro, y cuando habla de su hija, su cara se ilumina; que hace que algo dentro en mi pecho aflore y no quiera nada más que saltar por encima de esta maldita mesa y sentarme a horcajadas sobre él.

Verlo comer es obsceno. Sus labios se envuelven alrededor del tenedor cuando compartimos un tiramisú que me tiene toda atada en nudos, y casi muero cuando me alimenta con un tenedor lleno de deliciosa crema. No se me escapa que sus ojos verde esmeralda están mirando mis labios.

Podría estar lamiéndolos a propósito.

Demándame.

Cuando dejamos el restaurante, su mano se apoya en la parte baja de mi espalda. Mis ojos atrapan a un par de personas que conozco mirándonos con curiosidad. Estupendo. Vamos a estar en boca de todos mañana, con seguridad.

Me lleva a casa mientras bromeamos un poco más y reviso su iPod.

Hay vacilación cuando me encamina a la puerta. Puedo verlo en guerra con algo, su rostro reflejando las emociones en conflicto. Apuesto a que sé qué es ese algo.

Así que le ayudo con eso.

Mis labios encuentran los suyos suavemente al principio. Pero no necesita ninguna persuasión antes de que nuestro beso se vuelva más profundo. Las manos en el pelo, los cuerpos presionados juntos, es una réplica del mismo calor de nuestro primer beso aquella fatídica noche.

Necesito aire, descansando mi frente contra la suya.

—Ven adentro por una bebida —susurro.

Por un momento, parece preocupado, inseguro.

—Solo una bebida. Nada más —le aseguro.

Suspira y asiente mientras abro la puerta y lo guío dentro.

—Siéntete como en casa —le digo sobre mi hombro mientras agarro dos copas de vino y las lleno a la mitad.

Cuando regreso a la sala, encuentro a Edward en mi sofá sosteniendo un portaretrato. Es de nuestro viaje a Disneylandia el año pasado.

—Ese fue un viaje divertido, G se la pasó genial.

—Puedo verlo. También te ves feliz —dice, tomando la copa de mi mano.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Estoy loca por Mickey. Aunque bueno, Mickey me pellizcó el trasero, así que supongo que el sentimiento era mutuo —agrego, y Edward se ríe—. Oye, solo voy rápido al baño. Enciende el televisor o el equipo de música si quieres. Ya vuelvo.

—No hay problema. Aquí voy a estar —dice, girando perezosamente su copa.

Me refresco y aseguro de que no tengo nada atascado entre los dientes. También decido aplicarme rápidamente un poco de loción sobre las piernas, pero noto algo.

Oh no. Por favor no.

Busco frenéticamente mi botiquín.

—Mierda.

Y por esto, mis amigos, es que soy un gran fracaso.

A lo largo de mi pierna derecha hay una línea de vello sin afeitar.

He estado caminando por ahí con ese hermoso y delicioso hombre a mi lado toda la noche con una línea de vello en la pierna.

Y no hay más hojas de afeitar.

Mierda. Con. Mi. Vida.

Por supuesto que esto me pasa.

No es que los vellos sean muy largos, pero suficiente para que se noten.

Y él los notará. Maldición.

Solo tengo que asegurarme que no pase nada esta noche.

Sí. Eso es. Actúa como si no pasara nada.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me miro en el espejo.

—Muy bien, Bella. Sal ahí y actúa casual. Es probable que él no se dé cuenta.

Sí, claro.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejaron rr: toscany80, jupy, Yani, freedom2604, Chiarat, patymdn, Kris, Yoliki, shamyx, Gaby, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Daniela, Joie C, karolay28, labluegirl94, PEYCI CULLEN, Andy, Melania, Roxy Sanchez, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Emma, carmen-cielo, UserName82, cavendano13, Marie Sellory, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, Arlette Cullen Swan, Mony Grey, Kdaniela, fathy hurtado, GSora, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, rosy canul, Isa Labra Cullen, LucyGomez, y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	10. Lugares olvidados

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Por supuesto, podría intentar sacar la maquinilla de afeitar que usé del maldito contenedor de basura, pero esa pequeña película viscosa por encima de las cuchillas está atascada en un pañuelo de papel usado, y solo... no.

Y además, soy sensible. Las maquinillas de afeitar usadas y mi piel no tienen una buena relación.

Así que salgo por la puerta para encontrar a Edward justo donde lo dejé, con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos están cerrados y no se ha dado cuenta de mi regreso, por lo que aprovecho y observo.

Su pelo salvaje apunta a todas direcciones, como si recién se pasó los dedos a través de él. Sus largas pestañas se encuentran contra su piel mientras sus labios están fruncidos en el puchero más lindo, que me dan ganas de abrazarlo y chupar sus labios.

Y luego está el cuello.

No he pasado suficiente tiempo admirando su cuello. Vamos a tomar un momento, porque ahí está, la _pièce de résistance_...

Su nuez de Adán.

Es una belleza, balanceándose suavemente cuando traga, su piel está cubierta con el más mínimo indicio de rastrojo.

Sí, he terminado.

Me aclaro suavemente la garganta mientras me siento a su lado en el sofá. No me siento demasiado lejos, pero no me siento lo suficientemente cerca para parecer atrevida. Doblo la pierna derecha debajo de mí y mi rodilla roza su muslo ligeramente.

¿Ven cómo lo hice? Escondí la ofensiva pierna sin afeitar e hice un avance en un solo movimiento.

Eso es lo más elegante que puedo llegar a ser, me temo.

La cabeza de Edward se gira hacia mí, abriendo sus ojos jade. Él sonríe de una manera perezosa.

—Entonces... —comienzo y me detengo.

—Entonces, me la pasé bien esta noche —dice, suspirando cómodamente y colocando su mano sobre mi rodilla. El calor de su mano es tan electrizante como calmante. También hace que cada vello de mi cuerpo se levante, sí, incluyendo los que están en mi pierna, lo que me recuerda que tengo que estar en control esta noche, así no hay descubrimientos peludos.

Pero cuando él se inclina hacia mí, con el rostro a un suspiro del mío, todos los pensamientos vuelan por la ventana.

 _¿Cómo diablos hace eso?_

—¿Qué quieres decir? —susurra.

 _Mierda. Dije eso en voz alta._

Él se ríe.

—Sí, lo hiciste.

—Maldición.

Su risa le hace cosas a mi parte baja, pero lucho contra eso… más o menos.

Me río con timidez y me acerco.

—Solo me pregunto qué tipo de _mojo_ * estás usando, y si incluso sabes que lo tienes para empezar.

—¿ _Mojo_? —Se ríe de nuevo—. ¿Qué, crees que tengo una táctica?

—Oh, _sí_ tienes una táctica... _tienes_ que saberlo —me burlo.

La sonrisa torcida de Edward hace una aparición y sí, lo sabe.

—¿Ves? Eso justo ahí —exclamo, apuntando a sus labios—. _Eso_ es una táctica.

Ambos nos reímos por un momento y estoy completamente relajada. Podría ser el hecho de que es tan fácil estar cerca de él. También podría ser el vino.

Él levanta su mano de mi rodilla hasta la barbilla, los dos nos inclinamos hasta que nuestras sonrisas se tocan.

Entonces, las cosas ya no son divertidas.

Edward suavemente presiona pequeños besos en mi labio inferior, luego la parte superior, causando que respire entrecortadamente. Este no es el mismo beso de antes, o de la primera noche. Es… encantador.

Se lo devuelvo con algo más de intensidad, finalmente, tirando de su labio inferior entre los míos y chupando suavemente. Su profundo y suave gemido vibra por todo mi cuerpo y es como un interruptor.

Mis manos le quitan sus lentes y los pongo sobre la mesa lateral. Es una lástima, pero esto va a ser mucho más cómodo sin ellos. Mis manos se mueven para encontrar su lugar feliz en su nuca, donde pueden agarrar puñados de suave pelo. Gime de nuevo y me tira más cerca de él, sus manos acercándome hasta que nuestros cuerpos están tan cerca como pueden estar.

Cuando su lengua busca la mía, gimo, lo que él parece disfrutar a fondo porque su respiración se acelera y sus manos viajan de arriba abajo por mi espalda.

Estoy tan concentrada en el beso que ni siquiera lo pienso dos veces para montarlo a horcajadas.

Porque, en serio, eso es lo que le haces a los tipos que lucen como él.

O simplemente este tipo, porque honestamente, nunca he visto a nadie como él.

Su boca se vuelve más insistente, separándose de la mía para rozarme la mandíbula y morderme del cuello hasta la clavícula.

Sus acciones me hacen jadear. Instintivamente restriego mis caderas contra su furiosa erección, que en realidad es bastante impresionante, por cierto; presionando mis senos contra su pecho.

—Bella, oh... te sientes increíble... —jadea Edward contra mi pecho. Empuja hacia abajo el escote de mi blusa hasta que su boca se encuentra en la curva de mis senos, y es el puto cielo.

—Mierda. —Respiro en su sien mientras mis manos se enredan en su cabello.

Le está costando llegar a mis pechos, lo que realmente necesito que haga por el bien de mi salud mental, por lo que me alejo lo suficiente para sacarme la blusa por la cabeza, quedándome en mi sujetador negro.

Sus ojos se clavan en mis pechos, saltando de uno a otro. Se ve como un niño en una tienda de juguetes, sin saber con qué jugar primero.

Estoy a punto de ayudarlo y quitarme el sujetador cuando golpea con fuerza mis manos y hábilmente lo desengancha. Sus dedos rozan mis hombros mientras empuja las correas. Cuando se cae, él no pierde el tiempo internándose.

Es un hombre hambriento. Tal vez ha estado sin relaciones sexuales tanto tiempo como yo.

Jesús, tal vez esto es una mala idea.

¿Tal vez muy pronto? ¿Demasiado? Tal vez sea demasiado... _¡Ooohhh!_

—¡Ooohhh! —jadeo cuando siento sus dientes ligeramente pinzando mi pezón.

 _¡Ah! Pinzando mi pezón*... Me muero._

Cuando Edward cambia al otro pecho me olvido de que sea demasiado pronto, ya que se siente demasiado bueno para parar.

Me estoy restregando como una puta y no me importa, y tampoco a él. Su pene se frota peligrosamente cerca de mi sexo y estoy tan mojada que debería estar avergonzada, pero... nah.

Sus manos viajan por mi espalda y mi trasero cubierto antes de que lleguen debajo de la tela y ensanche sus manos sobre mi ropa interior.

—Maldición, he querido hacer eso toda la noche —gruñe en mi cuello.

—Mmmm —gimo, reaccionando a la combinación de su caliente aliento y barba contra mi piel. Empujo su suéter, señalando mis intenciones. Puedo sentir cada ondulación de su tonificado torso y el rastro feliz que lleva a un puñado de pelo en el pecho.

Nunca me ha gustado el pelo en el pecho. Pero la cantidad adecuada en este hombre... solo... _JODER_... sí.

Él se saca la camisa y, finalmente, puedo sentir piel contra piel cuando continúa con nuestra previa actividad. Sus manos comienzan a arrastrarse hasta las pantorrillas, pero antes de que llegue a mis muslos, ralentiza sus movimientos, acariciando el mismo lugar una y otra vez.

En mi estado de desconcierto me pregunto por una fracción de segundo qué rayos está haciendo. Entonces me congelo.

Oh, mierda.

 _Mierda, mierda, mierda._

Me esfuerzo por quitarme de su regazo pero él sostiene mi cintura con una mano mientras con la otra agarra mi pantorrilla.

—Deja que me baje —estallo, aunque débilmente. El calor de mi inconveniente sonrojo llena mis mejillas.

—¿Por qué? —susurra, todavía acariciando mi cuello.

—Porque es vergonzoso —susurro de vuelta, cerrando los ojos en completa humillación.

—¿Qué es? —Puedo sentir el tirón de su sonrisa en mi piel.

¿El hijo de puta está jodiendo conmigo?

—¿Qué demonios piensas? Olvidé una parte cuando me afeité, _ugh_... ¡Me quiero bajar! —Trato de alejarlo, pero maldición, es muy fuerte, y es… él es...

Está temblando...

No, no. Se está riendo.

Jadeo.

—¡No puedo creer que te estés riendo de mí, idiota!

Ante eso, Edward levanta la cabeza, y puedo ver su cara enrojecida y el brillo travieso en sus hermosos ojos, y quiero darle un puñetazo, follarlo y besarlo al mismo tiempo.

—Aww. No seas así, Bella. Es lindo. Es como, como un mohawk en la pierna —dice, tratando de decir las palabras y tratando de controlar su risa.

Quiero estar enfadada con él. Debería estar furiosa.

Pero no lo estoy.

Su sonrisa es contagiosa, y en cuestión de segundos me disuelvo en un ataque de risa, recostando la cabeza en su hombro.

Después que la risa cede, suspiramos y nos miramos el uno al otro por lo que parece mucho tiempo.

Me da lo mismo. Podría ver esos ojos toda la noche y ser feliz.

Bueno, no realmente. Todavía me gustaría eventualmente tener sexo con él, pero estoy divagando.

Edward rompe el silencio primero.

—Por mucho que me gustaría quedarme, y no tienes idea de cuánto —dice, empujando sus caderas para demostrarlo. Todavía puedo sentirlo duro contra mí. No quiero que se vaya.

—Lo sé —termino el pensamiento por él—. Hablamos sobre tomar las cosas con calma y aquí estoy, prácticamente violándote.

—Oh, no me importa en lo más mínimo que me violes. Ese es el problema. Si me quedo, sé lo que haré, de lo que soy capaz de hacer. Ha pasado algún tiempo. —Niega con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo avergonzado.

—Sí, lo mismo pasa conmigo.

—Pero aún tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Todavía no hemos discutido la noche en el bar, y no quiero que tengas una impresión errónea sobre mí. Conquistar chicas en un bar, no es mi estilo...

Presiono el dedo en sus labios hinchados por los besos.

—Está bien. No es el mío tampoco. No me debes explicaciones.

—Quiero decírtelo. Quiero saber más sobre ti.

Sus claros ojos verdes son sorprendentes con la intensidad de sus palabras.

Después de arreglarnos y acordar hablar las cosas, lo acompaño a la puerta. Me jala por la cintura mientras me besa suavemente, su otra mano acunando un lado de mi cara.

El beso es suave de nuevo, pero sin faltar el mismo fuego que siempre siento cuando lo beso.

—Te llamaré mañana. Tal vez podamos salir con los niños o algo este fin de semana —murmura contra mis labios.

—Mmm. Está bien.

Él sonríe de nuevo antes de abrir la puerta y caminar hacia su coche.

Me recuesto contra el marco de la puerta y con un gesto me despido; él hace el gesto de vuelta y se aleja.

Una hora después estoy enterrada bajo las sábanas de la cama cuando mi teléfono vibra.

 _ **Estoy en casa. Desearía todavía estar allí. – E.**_

Sonrío antes de escribir mi respuesta.

 _ **Entonces vuelve**_ **.** – _**B.**_

 _ **No me tientes, mujer. – E.**_

 _ **Ja. Pero desearía que estuvieras aquí también. – B.**_

 _ **Es bueno saberlo. Te llamaré mañana. Dulces sueños. – E.**_

 _ **Buenas noches, Edward. – B.**_

Y mis sueños esa noche pueden no ser dulces, pero él es definitivamente la estrella.

* * *

 ***Mojo: La palabra originalmente significa encanto o hechizo. Pero ahora se usa comúnmente como atractivo sexual o talento** **.**

 ***La expresión en inglés es** _ **Nibble on my nipple,**_ **pero se pierde la rima al traducirlo.**

* * *

 **Bueno, este par definitivamente ya avanzó un poco, aunque como Bella no puede resistirse a Edward, por eso descubrió el parche de vello sin rasurar. Cosas que solo a Bella le pasan jajaja. Cuéntenme qué les pareció el capi.**

 **Muchas gracias por las alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejan rr capítulo a capítulo, siguiendo la tradición, les dejo el capi de regalo por superar los 300 rr (los superamos antes, pero no tenía internet y no me había dado cuenta).**

 **LucyGomez, Tata XOXO, Mony Grey, Dess Cullen, Bree-Tanner-Bears, JoanS2506, Emma, libbnygramajo, UserName82, somas, BM Cullen, blankitapia, GSora, cavendano13, carmen-cielo, Kriss, mercy, carliztwilight, masb, Adriu, Arlette Cullen Swan, patymdn, Marie Sellory, Toscany80, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, rosy canul, JeniZuluCullenM, freedom2604, PEYCI CULLEN, Chiarat, shamyx, Roxana, ninacara, Isa Labra Cullen, PRISGPE, florcitacullen1, Lunita Black27, Cristal82, labluegirl94, Karolay28, Dayiss, paosierra, cary y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	11. Días soleados y picnics

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Al día siguiente, Edward de hecho, me llama. Hacemos planes para llevar a los niños al parque, ya que el otoño ha llegado a Forks de manera dramática. Las hojas se vuelven de maravillosos tonos de rojo y naranja, y la brisa, más fresca de lo normal, hace que sea perfecto para simplemente estar al aire libre.

Por supuesto, esto también significa que más personas nos verán. Pero en este punto, no podría importarme una mierda.

Edward nos recoge alrededor de las dos.

Sudadera con capucha, lentes, pantalones vaqueros, el pelo loco.

Suspiro.

G está súper emocionado y saluda a Edward con los cinco.

—¿Me dan uno también? —pregunto en broma, cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

—No. Sin embargo, obtienes uno de estos —susurra, mirando por encima del hombro para asegurarse que los niños ya están en el coche.

Entonces me besa. Demasiado corto, pero ¿qué se puede hacer?

—Mmmmm. Soy especial —digo.

—Sí, lo eres —responde, apoyando su mano en la parte baja de mi espalda para guiarme al coche.

El día es precioso. Este parque sigue siendo exactamente de la forma en que recuerdo en esa época, solamente han actualizado el patio de recreo un poco. Los niños más o menos corren hacia la diversión, dejándonos a Edward y a mí sentados en una manta.

—Realmente no tenías que hacer todo esto, sabes. Podría haber traído algo… —Hago un gesto hacia la cesta de picnic llena de sándwiches, bocadillos, agua y jugo.

—Por favor, fue un placer, y en realidad fue idea de Bree. Solíamos tener picnics allá en Seattle todo el tiempo. Desde que nos mudamos no hemos tenido oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Bueno, voy a tener que asegurarme de darle las gracias. Ni siquiera puedo recordar la última vez que tuve un picnic.

Nos sentamos en silencio durante un rato, simplemente observando a los niños correr, trepar, y girar.

Estoy cansada simplemente observándolos.

Al poco tiempo, Edward se acerca otra vez hasta que nuestros dedos se tocan. Vacilante, él me da una mirada antes de entrelazar sus dedos con los míos.

Ambos sonreímos, como si tuviésemos un gran secreto que ocultar. No se me escapa que hay varias familias, todos conocidos, algunos con niños en la misma escuela donde enseña Edward. Él también es consciente de eso, como su gemido de exasperación atestigua.

—Me molesta un poco que estoy dejando que unos ojos curiosos me impidan besarte en este momento —dice, su voz en un gruñido profundo.

Es muy atractivo, en realidad. Tanto que, en serio, mi ropa interior puede estar un poco húmeda ahora.

—Bueno, tenemos derecho de estar aquí, de pasar tiempo juntos. No es malo, y no estamos haciendo nada inapropiado.

—¿Qué pasa si quiero hacer cosas inapropiadas? —Lo oigo murmurar en voz baja.

Me quedo boquiabierta e inhalo con fuerza.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso, señor Cullen? ¿Te he oído bien?

Las orejas de Edward se enrojecen de inmediato en las puntas, pero se recupera rápidamente, desencadenando una sonrisa ladeada que bien podría ser la causa principal de muerte entre las mujeres.

Oh, esto es divertido.

—No tengo idea de qué estás hablando. —Mira al frente.

—No, no. Claramente te escuché decir algo sobre que deseas hacer cosas inapropiadas. ¿Te gustaría elaborar? —digo, probando mi voz sexy, sensual.

Al menos espero que suene sexy y sensual. Podría sonar como un mal travesti.

Edward vuelve la cabeza hacia mí y se inclina, y es así todo el tiempo, este tirón hacia él, como si fuera el centro de gravedad.

Se queda mirando mi boca y lame sus labios antes de que sus ojos se encuentren con los míos, y ¡ah! Deseo tanto a este hombre que contemplo correr el riesgo de ser arrestados por exposición indecente.

—Vamos a tomar las cosas tan lentas como quieras. Pero confía en mí, Bella. Eres todo en lo que pienso... y cuando llegue el momento, te lo voy a demostrar —susurra, sus labios a meros milímetros de los míos.

Y estoy muerta. M. U. E. R. T. A.

Mierda.

Una garganta se aclara. Ambos nos congelamos.

—Hola, Bella. Qué bueno verte de nuevo.

Mis ojos vagan hasta la fuente de esa voz familiar. Cuando reconozco quién es, me estremezco por dentro.

—Guau. Charlotte. Ha pasado... guau. ¿Cómo estás? —Realmente no quiero saber, pero ya sabes, hay que ser educada.

—Estoy muy bien —dice ella con aire ausente, pero sus ojos se centran en Edward. Realmente no la culpo, pero mierda, deja de mirarlo.

Mío… ¡MÍO!

Charlotte extiende su mano hacia Edward.

—Charlotte Waters. ¿Y tú eres?

 _Bate las pestañas hacia él una vez más, perra, y voy a..._

—Edward Cullen. Mucho gusto —replica, estrechando su mano.

—Cullen... Cullen... Espera. Eres el nuevo maestro en la ciudad, ¿verdad?

Oh, Dios, Charlotte. ¿En serio? Ruedo los ojos mientras miro hacia otro lado, pretendiendo vigilar a los niños. Todavía están ahí. Estupendo.

—Um, sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Eres uno de los padres o...?

—¡Oh, no, no! —Se ríe. Una muy, muy falsa risa—. Oh, no. Soy demasiado joven para tener hijos. El hijo de mi hermano está en tu clase. ¿Timmy?

Edward simplemente asiente. Puedo sentir lo tenso que está.

—Charlotte, tenemos la misma edad.

—Mmm. Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes. Nadie piensa menos de ti por tener un embarazo no planeado, Bella. Lograste atrapar a Mike y conseguir que se casara contigo. Era un _gran_ tipo.

Su cara condescendiente... Solo quiero tirarla hacia abajo y utilizar un millón de sharpies para dibujar cosas obscenas en ella.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está tu chiquillo? —Ella mira hacia los columpios.

—Umm... —Miro alrededor como una idiota.

—Bueno, creo que debería irme. Fue bueno verte de nuevo. Y Edward —arrulla. Quiero dispararle con una pistola de paintball—. Sin duda fue un placer conocerte.

Quiero agarrar unas pinzas y arrancarle cada pestaña de su cabeza.

Edward solo agita la mano en silencio mientras ella se aleja contoneándose, agitando un poco más las caderas, lo que la hace parecer como si tuviera cojera.

Él se inclina hacia mi oreja.

—¿Quién diablos era esa?

Oh Dios. Se ve marcado de por vida.

—ESA... es Charlotte. Ella sentía algo por mi ex marido cuando estábamos todos en la secundaria. Prácticamente se lanzaba a sus brazos, algo así como lo hizo hace un momento —confieso, tomando una profunda respiración.

—Ella fue... intensa... y tengo que decir, no en el buen sentido.

Me giro hacia él y sonrío.

—Ella no fue tan mala —miento.

—Bella, fue toda una perra contigo. ¿Cuál es la historia ahí?

—Oh, lo usual. Archienemigas en la secundaria. Estoy bastante segura de que algo ocurrió entre ella y Mike a mis espaldas. Al final de todo, está amargada porque él se quedó conmigo... para lo mucho que me sirvió de todos modos.

—Yo diría que tienes lo mejor de él justo ahí —dice, señalando a mi hijo que se está columpiando alto, claramente en una competencia con Bree para ver quién puede llegar más alto. La risa de G suena en el aire, haciéndome sonreír de oreja a oreja antes de girarme hacia Edward.

Él sonríe con complicidad. Lo beso en la mejilla.

Estoy de acuerdo.

—Lo mejor.

* * *

 **Les cuento que mi beta y yo creamos un grupo en facebook para subir adelantos, darles información sobre nuevos proyectos y cosas por el estilo; desde mi perfil pueden acceder a él, o aquí les dejo la dirección, recuerden eliminar los espacios:**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ la. traductora. malvada**

 **Otra información que les quería dar es sobre la secuela de Marked, muchas me han dicho que prefieren que la publique ahora que aun tienen fresca la historia, pero como todavía está en proceso, subiré solamente los sábados un capítulo mientras esperamos que la autora la termine, comenzando este sábado.**

 **Siguiendo fiel a la tradición, les dejo un capi de regalo por llegar a los ¡400 rr! No tengo palabras para agradecerles el apoyo que le dan a las historias.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que me dejan sus rr: labluegirl94, rosy canul, carmen-cielo, Roxy Sanchez, UserName82, fathy hurtado, GSora, Isa Labra Cullen, Toscany80, Bree-Tanner-Bears, florcitacullen, Mony Grey, JoanS2506, Emma, BM Cullen, Tata XOXO, Kriss, cary, Karolay28, Merce, Arlette Cullen Swan, Lucy Gomez, PEYCI CULLEN, freedom2604, LoveistoLaugh, andreiita crepuZ, Yanina de mi corazón, Frany, anamatapa, liduvina, patymdn, shamyx, Dess Cullen, y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en el siguiente capi.**

 **Sarai.**


	12. Menos trucos, más travesuras

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Halloween.

Sí. Es para niños. Tal vez.

Pero es casi mi celebración favorita. En segundo lugar después de Navidad.

He cubierto la casa con todo lo que la tienda local de suministros de fiesta tenía en existencia. Podría ser mucho, pero bueno, si no es a lo grande, no te molestes.

Edward y yo nos hemos estado viendo constantemente durante las últimas semanas, y estoy totalmente frustrada sexualmente.

Hemos tenido un par de acercamientos. Hubo una vez que estábamos en mi casa, poniéndonos... ya sabes, calientes y animados. Nuestras manos estaban sobre el otro en lugares sobre los que no hablaría la gente educada, cuando su teléfono móvil sonó. Bree se había enfermado con una fuerte gripe en casa de sus padres en Port Angeles, y decidió ir a recogerla para que pudiera cuidar de ella.

No podía culparlo, realmente. Es un padre después de todo. Si yo estuviera en su lugar, G sería siempre mi prioridad.

Pero en general, hemos progresado bastante bien. Los rumores en la ciudad fueron bastante ruidosos los días siguientes a nuestro picnic. Hay muchas madres dándome la mirada del mal. Lauren le subió al factor zorra un poco más, ignorándome por completo siempre que estamos en presencia de la otra, a pesar de que todavía está detrás de Edward a la fecha.

Él ha estado muy bien al respecto, sin embargo. Ha sido políticamente correcto con ella y todos los demás que pudieran haberle dado problemas por ver a un padre fuera de la escuela.

Lo bueno es que todos mis amigos conocieron finalmente a Edward hace una semana... oficialmente… sin todo el alcohol.

Cenamos en la casa de Rose y Em, y por suerte Edward, Em, y Ben congeniaron bastante bien. Hablaron de fútbol y las últimas estadísticas de béisbol, y Alice, Rose y Angela me dieron miradas significativas mientras los chicos conversaban. Y cuando Alice discretamente hizo el gesto del dedo-en-el-orificio con la mano pronunciando las palabras _mejor cógetelo pronto_ , lo supe...

Estaban felices por mí.

Y Alice es una puta pervertida.

Pero ella está orgullosa de eso, así que estamos bien.

—¡Mami, creo que esto necesita más fideos!

Actualmente mi hijo está inspeccionando la perfecta multitud de asquerosos productos de confitería para nuestra casa encantada en su traje de ninja.

—¡Muy bien, chico! —le grito desde mi habitación, mirando mi reflejo. Bruja perfectamente fantasmagórica, con sombrero puntiagudo y nariz grande con la verruga.

Garrett ha actuado sorprendentemente tranquilo y sereno sobre todo esto de mamá-y-el-señor-Cullen. _Sí_ me preguntó un día si el señor Cullen era mi novio.

Sí. Imagina _esa_ conversación.

 _—Bueno, amiguito, él es un amigo que resulta ser un chico*, así que supongo que lo es._

 _—Pero ¿te gusta, GUSTA, o solo te gusta? Bree dice que ella quiere que seas su mamá..._

 _Prácticamente escupí todo el café encima de mi revista. Esa con Johnny Depp en la portada._

Ese fue un día triste.

Le expliqué a mi hijo que sí, mientras que nos gustábamos, GUSTÁBAMOS, no estaba ni cerca de convertirme en la mamá de Bree. Quiero decir, realmente he llegado a querer a Bree y el que sea muy femenina, pero Edward y yo hemos estado saliendo durante menos de un mes...

Lo quiero. Dios y mi _hooha_ saben que lo quiero demasiado. Y somos exclusivos, algo que él y yo hablamos una tarde viendo películas en su sofá. Rodeamos la tercera base después de eso.

Me salgo de mis pensamientos, hago mi camino abajo y escucho el timbre de la puerta. Sonrío, ya sabiendo quién está del otro lado.

—Hola, quiero decir, _holaaaa, mi preeciiiosaaa_ —cacareo y muevo mis largas uñas hacia Bree, que ya está riendo en su traje de kimono japonés. Cuando miro hacia arriba, veo al objeto de mi frustración sexual y afecto mirándome, una sonrisa divertida pegada en su rostro desaliñado.

—Oye, ¿no te disfrazaste? ¡Aguafiestas! —le digo mientras Edward deja un beso en mis labios con cuidado, tratando de evitar mi enorme nariz de plástico.

—¿Yo? Estoy totalmente disfrazado. Soy maestro, con exceso de trabajo y mal pagado, ¿ves? —Hace un gesto hacia su pelo loco, que sobresale más de lo normal, y los bolsillos hacia afuera.

—Ah, astuto, astuto hombre. —Me río, guiándolos dentro de la casa.

—Vaya, esto es... una locura... me gusta. Tú harías algo como esto —observa. Su mano se mueve discretamente de mi hombro hasta la curva de mi trasero—. Este traje es bastante preciso, sabes... ya que pusiste un hechizo sobre mí desde el principio —susurra, y no puedo dejar de mirarlo y resoplar. No es atractivo en absoluto—. ¿Te burlas de mí, mujer? —Finge estar en shock y dolido, con la mano en el pecho.

—Sí, apuesta tu culo que me burlo. ¿Qué, ensayas esas líneas durante todo el día?

Se presiona contra mi espalda... justo ahí... y _oh, mi Dios_... sus manos en mis caderas.

—Yo tendría cuidado, señorita Swan. No es de buena educación faltarle el respeto al maestro. Voy a tratar contigo más tarde.

Morí. Malditamente morí.

¿Acaba de... verdad?

Me echaré un polvo esta noche.

Maldición, sí. He estado tan nerviosa todo el día después de que él me llamó para planificar esta noche. Me he afeitado, esta vez asegurándome de que no tenía un puto "mohawk" en la pierna, como Edward tan graciosamente lo nombró, y dispuse usar el conjunto de sujetador de encaje negro y bragas que poseo, y que actualmente estoy llevando debajo del atuendo de bruja loca.

Mi mutismo lo hace reír en mi oreja, provocando piel de gallina por todo mi cuerpo.

Él es malo. Lo sabía. Debajo del exterior limpio y ordenado, sigue siendo el chico que casi me salta en la pista de baile.

Un par de horas más tarde, mi casa se ve como que pasó un huracán: envoltorios de golosinas están esparcidos por el suelo, serpentinas y telarañas falsas caídas, y la punta en mi sombrero puntiagudo se encuentra ligeramente flácida.

Sí, eso es correcto, dije _flácida._

Me siento en el sofá, con los pies sobre la mesa de café mirando a Edward por detrás mientras le da el beso de buenas noches a Bree. Ella se va a quedar en la casa de Lily esta noche.

G se queda en casa de mis padres, quienes lo recogieron hace unos minutos.

Imaginen esa presentación.

— _Mamá, papá, él es Edward Cullen, el profesor de Garrett. Edward, Charlie y Renée Swan._

— _Un placer conocerla, señora Swan... señor Swan —dijo Edward, estrechando la mano de papá. Por suerte, le había advertido a Edward que ya les había dicho a mis padres que estábamos saliendo. Edward sonrió cortésmente mientras papá lo evaluaba ahí._

 _Mi madre habló primero._

— _Bueno, ¿no eres guapo? Garrett habla tan bien de ti, al igual que Bella. —Menea las cejas, chocando los hombros conmigo._

 _¿En serio, mamá?_

Sí. Totalmente incómodo y torpe. Gracias a Dios Edward es tan fácil de llevar. No lo culparía si huye hacia otro lado después de eso.

Por lo tanto, estamos solos. Totalmente planeado. Él trajo un cambio de ropa y todo.

—Debería comenzar a limpiar —digo finalmente, después de unos momentos de silencio disfrutando de la paz sin nuestros hijos.

Cuando comienzo a levantarme, sin embargo, Edward me tira suavemente hacia abajo por la muñeca hasta que caigo junto a él.

—¡Ouch!

—Lo siento, sólo que no quiero que te vayas de mi lado esta noche. Limpiaremos mañana —declara Edward, besándome el cuello una y otra vez. Mi respiración se acelera a medida que cierro los ojos, sintiendo una mano en la nuca y la otra envuelta alrededor de mi cintura, tirando de mí más cerca de él.

Las cosas son un poco raras con mi nariz falsa y vestuario en general, pero nada de esto parece molestarlo o disuadirlo. Pienso en lo ridícula que toda esta escena se debe ver desde el exterior, y comienzo a reír. Edward detiene todos sus movimientos.

—¿Algo... te causa gracia, Bella? —pregunta sobre la piel debajo de mi oreja.

—Oh, nada. Sólo me estoy preguntando si has notado que todavía estoy en esta ropa horrible de bruja y simplemente no te importa, o si estás realmente excitado por esta nariz.

Edward se aleja, arqueando una ceja, sus labios dando paso a la siempre sexy sonrisa de medio lado. Sin decir una palabra, se para, tirando de mí con él.

—¿Por qué no me muestras tu dormitorio para que te pueda enseñar lo que me excita?

 _Jadeo_. Bien.

Me muerdo el labio en un intento de sofocar un gemido de zorra. Su cara de suficiencia me dice que he fallado.

Lo guío hacia arriba, y sus manos agarran mis caderas mientras trastabillamos hacia mi habitación. Cuando abro la puerta, las luces están apagadas excepto por una pequeña lámpara en la mesita de noche.

Me vuelvo para hacerle frente sólo para encontrar sus feroces labios sobre los míos.

Mierda.

Luchamos para quitar mi traje pieza por pieza. Mi sombrero puntiagudo es tirado a través del cuarto; mi gorro y vestido son desatados y dejados caer sin gracia al suelo, dejándome sólo en sujetador y bragas.

Trabajo duro para hacer retroceder mis inseguridades sobre mi cuerpo y cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que alguien me ha visto así, y trato de desabrochar su cinturón y tiro de la camisa polo sobre su cabeza.

El pecho y los abdominales son sólo... _rawr_.

No es como si sus abdominales fuesen duros como se lee en la ficción erótica, que puede o no que haya leído en línea, pero... sí... son perfectos. Es un hombre, no una escultura.

Su boca hace un inventario de todas las partes de mi cuello y pecho hasta que alcanza el borde adornado de mi lindo sujetador.

—Estas son espectaculares —murmura mientras sus manos acunan, presionan y acarician mis pechos. Mis senos están felices. Puedo oírlos animados por la atención.

Su caliente boca presiona besos contra ellos mientras sus manos trabajan para desabrochar el sostén desde atrás. Cuando finalmente los libera, los mira maravillado.

—Mierda, nunca me voy a cansar de mirarlos —dice e introduce uno en su boca, mordisquea, chupa, acaricia. Mis manos van por su pelo, apretándolo a mí para que pueda sentir más de sus besos húmedos y calientes.

Finalmente encuentro el camino hasta el borde de mi cama y me siento, mirando como él se aparta y abre la cremallera de la bragueta. Sus pantalones caen a sus pies y sus dedos se enganchan en su bóxer. Lo que yo más quiero ver, lo que he jodidamente soñado, está erguido duro y listo frente a mí.

Él me mira cauteloso, con aprensión. Se necesita de toda mi fuerza para no empujarlo hacia mí.

—¿Estás segura? No tenemos que... ¡Ohhhh!

Sí, mi mano alrededor de su pene lo calla muy rápido.

Mentalmente me choco los puños.

 _Oh sí. Aún lo tengo._

Su mano se encuentra en mi hombro para estabilizarse mientras saco su bóxer todo el camino hacia abajo hasta que estoy cara a cara con el pene más hermoso, moviendo la cabeza como si estuviera saludando.

Hola. Es un placer conocerte. O lo será... en unos pocos segundos.

Miro hacia arriba para asegurarle, ya que realmente no respondí a su pregunta.

—Estoy segura. Quiero esto.

Su mano acaricia mi mejilla mientras lo jalo hacia mí.

Mi boca está lista para recibir al hermoso pene hasta que soy detenida.

No por él, no te preocupes. No.

No puedo acercarlo a mi boca porque mi gigantesca nariz falsa está presionada contra la piel por encima de su base.

Estaría avergonzada si no estuviera tan caliente.

Edward, al darse cuenta que algo va mal, se ve confundido. Entonces se ríe.

Arranco el accesorio ofensivo de mi cara y llevo su pene a mi boca.

—¡Mierda!

Sí, eso lo calla una vez más.

Ahora, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he dado una mamada. Y nunca se la he hecho a alguien que está, um... bien dotado.

No es como si fuera un pene monstruoso, pero es considerablemente más grande que el de Mike.

Y no tengo ni idea de por qué diablos estoy pensando en el pene de Mike en este momento cuando tengo a Edward dentro de mi boca.

Trato todos los movimientos que puedo recordar, viendo sus reacciones y aprendiendo lo que realmente lo vuelve loco.

Sus manos masajean mi cuero cabelludo y puedo decir que está intentando muy, muy duro para no empujar mi cabeza hacia abajo.

Muy pronto, tira un poco de mi pelo, indicando que está a punto de correrse, y mientras alzo los ojos hacia él, puedo ver cuánto le afecto.

Él me empuja hasta que mi espalda golpea el colchón, besando su camino desde el estómago hasta mis labios, y luego hacia abajo de nuevo.

—Has sido una niña mala, señorita Swan —jadea contra mi pecho.

Oh, Dios mío, está usando la fantasía del maestro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Voy a tener que cumplir detención luego, señor Cullen? —exhalo con voz sexy.

Sus ojos brillan de alegría y sexo antes de que sus dedos empujen mis bragas hacia abajo.

Y damas y caballeros, estoy completamente desnuda delante de este hombre totalmente desnudo y caliente.

Voy a echar un polvo. Voy a echar un polvo. ¡VOY A ECHAR UN POLVO!

—Puede que solo te tenga cumpliéndola aquí mismo, justo ahora... ¿Te gustaría eso, Bella?

Él debería de tener un trabajo de esos de sexo por teléfono con esa voz, porque en serio.

Otro de mis gemidos de puta se escapa cuando la boca de él se encuentra con la mía de nuevo y ahora estamos frenéticos.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo para los dos. No hay necesidad de más juegos previos.

Él empuja mis piernas para que las abra y de inmediato cumplo, envolviéndolas alrededor de su cintura, tirando de él para que encuentre mi humedad.

Está caliente y duro. Simplemente sentirlo allí me está volviendo jodidamente loca.

Se aleja por un momento, apoyando su frente contra la mía, mirándome con sus magníficos ojos verdes, oscurecidos por la lujuria. Pero hay algo más allí también.

—Esto es más que solo sexo para mí, ¿sabes?

Las palabras me toman por sorpresa y busco sus ojos por sentido. Pero entiendo lo que está diciendo.

—Es más que sexo para mí también —le aseguro.

—Lo quiero todo, Bella. Sé que es pronto, pero joder, lo quiero todo.

Mi Dios, suena tan sincero y desesperado a la vez.

Yo también lo siento.

Y también siento su pene. Justo. AHÍ.

—Por favor. —Ni siquiera sé qué putas estoy pidiendo, la verdad. Pero él lo entiende.

Y luego empuja.

Y luego está dentro.

Y luego empuja de nuevo, hasta que no puede estar más cerca.

Y no es suficiente.

—Oh, Dios. Tan bueno. Tan, tan, tan bueno —canto.

No se mueve todavía, y su aliento es caliente contra mis labios.

—Oh, mierda. Esto... esto... esto es...

—Malditamente impresionante —suspiro.

Cierra los ojos y asiente con la cabeza en silencio.

Él comienza a moverse lentamente, y puedo sentir cada maldita pulgada de él mientras establece un buen ritmo, su mano enganchando mi pierna a su alrededor.

Gemidos y ruidos llenan el silencio de mi habitación, piel deslizándose y la cama chirriando.

Pronto, sus movimientos se hacen más rápidos y yo lo encuentro en cada embestida. No intercambiamos palabras, ya que no son necesarias. Nos estamos comunicando un montón.

Cuando siento sus dedos entre nosotros presionando sobre mi clítoris, no hace falta más de tres segundos para que vea estrellas.

Todas las constelaciones. Malditamente todas y cada una de ellas.

Él agarra mis caderas mientras pierde el control, embistiendo contra mí hasta que está cayendo sobre el borde también.

Edward se desploma sobre mí, respirando en el hueco de mi cuello. Mis brazos se envuelven alrededor de su espalda, mis manos enredándose en su cabello.

Cuando recuperamos el aliento, rueda hasta que los dos estamos mirando al techo.

—Mierda —dice.

—Sí. —Elocuente, Bella. De Verdad.

Giramos la cabeza hacia el otro y sonreímos.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta, poniéndose de lado y acariciándome la mejilla.

—¿Estás bromeando? —Sonrío.

Se ríe en voz baja.

—Lamento no durar tanto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y tú eres... tú y caliente.

—No soy... caliente —protesto. Las palabras _caliente_ y _Bella_ no parecen ir de la mano.

—Estás loca. Y caliente... Y hablaba en serio sobre lo que dije antes. Lo quiero todo, Bella.

Yo sonrío. Porque, sí.

—Yo sé. Hablaremos más mañana. ¿Podemos tener más sexo ahora?

¿Qué? Soy impaciente por naturaleza.

Edward sonríe y gruñe en mi cuello mientras me ataca en la forma más dulce posible.

Sí. Vamos a tener sexo otra vez.

* * *

 ***Cuando Garret le pregunta si Edward es su novio, en inglés la palabra es boyfriend, por eso la respuesta de Bella, que es un chico (boy) y un amigo (friend).**

* * *

 **Bueno, ya era hora de que consumaran la relación, ¿no les parece?**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: Bellaliz, Cely Peralta, Maria Cullen B, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Jane Bells, Jimena, Meli. A, patymdn, Yoliki, Marie Sellory, Chiarat, Sarai, Karolay28, PRISGPE, BM Cullen, Emma Kriss, JoanS2506, Belen, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo, paosierra, UserName82, GSora, Toscany80, Tulgarita, Roxy Sanchez, amogv, Mony Grey, JeniZuluCullenM, Tata XOXO, Isa Labra Cullen, rosy canul, cavendano13, freedom2604, Lucy Gomez y los anónimos.**

 **En el grupo de facebook compartimos adelantos, actualizaciones, y futuros proyectos, pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil, o aquí les dejo el link (recuerden eliminar los espacios):**

 **www facebook com/ groups/ la. traductora. malvada/**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	13. Todo sobre la mesa

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Escucho la ducha correr mientras estiro mis miembros.

Doloridos. De un buen dolor también.

Anoche fue...

Suspiro.

Después de nuestra desesperada primera vez, tuvimos una más dulce y lenta segunda vez.

La primera vez fue todo sobre conquistar y sofocar el deseo que se había estado acumulando desde la primera vez que nos encontramos.

Sí, actuamos como adolescentes. ¿Y qué? A los padres todavía se les permite tener sexo caliente, ¿cierto?

Cierto.

Y Dios sabe que necesitaba un momento para pensar en mí misma para variar, después de invertir tanto de mí en mi ex-marido y mi hijo.

El niño que dijo Edward es la mejor parte de mi antigua vida.

Garrett es mi mundo. Daría todo por él.

Pero una chica tiene necesidades, y no me da vergüenza admitirlo.

Soy traída de vuelta al presente por el sonido del agua que deja de caer en el baño.

Edward.

Edward tomando una ducha en mi baño... en mi habitación.

Simplemente wow.

Envío un texto rápido a mis padres para preguntar por G y saber cómo ha ido el resto de su noche. En respuesta, mi padre me envía un texto con una imagen de un muy feliz niño de cinco años de edad, con una gran torre de panqueques frente a él.

—¿Qué te tiene sonriendo tan ampliamente? —Edward se sube de nuevo en la cama —el peso de él— su aroma limpio y cálido hipnotizando mis sentidos mientras coloca su brazo alrededor de mi torso, acariciando mi cuello. Mi visión está llena de un Edward de fondo rodeado de flores y pájaros cantando.

Sacudo esa imagen de mi cabeza e intento una respuesta coherente.

—Lo siento, ¿eh?

Edward se aparta y se ríe, señalando el teléfono en mi mano.

—¿Qué te ha hecho sonreír?

—¡Oh! —Enciendo la pantalla para que pueda ver. Él resopla.

—Parece que está teniendo una gran mañana. Eso me recuerda que probablemente debería preguntar por Bree —dice, estirándose más para encontrar su teléfono en los bolsillos de sus pantalones en algún lugar en el suelo. Su llamada es breve, hablando primero con Angela, luego con Bree. Su cara se ilumina cuando habla con su hija. Es tan entrañable y funde por completo mi corazón.

Sé exactamente cómo se siente.

Me escabullo para que él pueda hablar, y yo me pueda dejar presentable. Cuando me miro en el espejo de mi cuarto de baño —todavía con semi-niebla de la ducha de Edward—, tomo inventario.

¿El cabello es un desastre? _Confirmado._

¿Labios gruesos e hinchados? _Confirmado._

Reviso mi aliento... mierda, es terrible. Me lavo los dientes y la lengua. Me enjuago con algún enjuague bucal.

¿Aliento fresco? _Confirmado._

Hago un poco de estiramiento. ¿Aún sigo dolorida?

Deliciosamente sí. _CONFIRMADO._

Cuando regreso a mi habitación, Edward tiene sus lentes y está escribiendo algo en su teléfono. Está con el torso desnudo y solo con su bóxer puesto.

Encaja muy bien aquí.

—¿Todo bien? —pregunto, acomodándome en la cama.

—Sí. Bree está bien. Viendo una película. —Él pone su teléfono en la mesita de noche y se gira hacia mí, con los brazos tirando de mí inmediatamente más cerca.

Puedo acostumbrarme a esto.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora? —pregunto tan inocentemente como sea posible.

Porque, ya sabes... _Yo sé_ lo que quiero hacer ahora ...

Él responde acariciando mi cuello; su cálido aliento mezclado con su lengua húmeda hace que mi piel se erice en piel de gallina.

Sé, en el fondo, que realmente deberíamos hablar. Es decir, todavía hay un montón de cosas, ¿verdad?

Especialmente sobre su pasado. En realidad, él no ha hablado mucho sobre ello.

Quiero saber todo. Tengo esta repentina, desesperada necesidad de conocer cada pequeña cosa sobre él.

Pero cuando me jala encima de él, empujándome hacia abajo sobre su erección...

Sí, esas preguntas pueden esperar.

...

—Así que estoy pensando en llevar a la clase a una excursión.

Edward y yo estamos disfrutando de café y tostadas a la francesa en el restaurante antes de recoger a los niños.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿A dónde? —Lo miro por encima de mi taza.

—Bueno, está haciendo un poco de frío para un montón de cosas al aire libre, pero estaba pensando en el Museo de los Niños en Port Angeles. ¿Qué opinas?

Ah, sí. El Museo de los Niños. No te emociones demasiado. No es como el que está en la ciudad, pero es lindo. Tengo muchos recuerdos de mis padres llevándome allí cuando era una niña. Fue algo genial cuando tenía cinco años.

Es realmente sólo un pequeño edificio con un invernadero a un lado. En el interior del edificio hay estaciones interactivas para las artes y la artesanía, una supuesta tienda de comestibles, un supuesto banco, y un espacio para exposiciones temporales.

Es de dinosaurios este mes.

Y sí, G ama todo sobre los dinosaurios.

—¡Creo que es una gran idea! Estoy segura de que a los niños les encantará, sé que G te adorará más de lo que ya lo hace.

Su sonrisa de suficiencia me emociona cada vez.

—¿En serio? Bueno, G es un gran chico y tiene muy buen ojo para la gente, por lo que me siento halagado. ¿Pero estoy un poco más interesado en lo que su madre piensa de mí? —dice, acercando su mano a la mía para entrelazar nuestros dedos.

Sus ojos tras los lentes brillan con malicia. Así que decido jugar.

—¿Su madre? Oh, sé de muy buena fuente que ella cree que él es un profesor muy bueno, muy profesional y muy cuidadoso de sus alumnos. —Le doy una sonrisa inocente.

—¿Y?

—Y... él es muy dedicado... ya sabes, con sus lecciones y tareas. Garrett está progresando muy bien.

Edward gime y trato de contener mi risa.

—Mujer, me estás matando aquí —se queja con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Oh, ¿quieres más detalles? Muy bien, entonces. Vamos a ver... —Golpeteo mi dedo en los labios y miro hacia arriba en falsa concentración. Cuando lo veo una vez más, sus ojos están fijos en mis labios.

Me inclino, tirando de su mano para que se acerque. Cuando lo hace, le susurro.

—He oído que piensa que es increíble en la cama.

Su reacción. Maldición. Me gustaría que estuviésemos en privado.

Sus ojos se cierran brevemente mientras su sonrisa crece en una risa amplia. Sonrío con él.

Edward trae nuestras manos entrelazadas a su boca, besando suavemente mis nudillos.

¿Cómo puede este hermoso hombre ser tan sexy y primitivo un minuto, y seguir siendo el hombre más dulce y tierno que he conocido?

Estoy anonadada por él.

—Dile que pienso que ella es increíble en la cama también. En realidad, dile que es increíble, y punto.

Dios, la sinceridad en sus ojos...

—Bella, quiero hablar. Sobre mí. Acerca de mi pasado. Sobre... a dónde va esto.

Escucho la honestidad en su voz y pongo mi otra mano en la parte superior de las que ya tenemos unidas.

—Bien.

—Porque, ya sabes... los dos somos padres aquí, y sé que sientes lo mismo al querer lo mejor para nuestros hijos, y no puedo hablar por ti, pero mi principal prioridad es Brianna. Ella no tuvo una mamá al crecer. Está muy encariñada contigo, ¿sabes? Sólo quiero asegurarme de que estamos en esto con la cabeza despejada y siempre con nuestros hijos en mente...

Dios, él es adorable cuando divaga.

—Edward, lo entiendo. Realmente lo hago. Y te apoyo con todo lo que acabas de decir. Te lo dije antes, G es mi niño. Ha pasado por mucho. He pasado por muchas cosas. Quiero que sepas que esto no es sólo sobre sexo tampoco. Lo que dijiste, anoche... acerca de querer más... estoy allí también. —Dejo de hablar y puedo sentir el calor de mi rubor tomando el control.

Su sonrisa de alivio me hace derretir, y cuando finalmente añade su otra mano a la pila, se siente como que estamos haciendo un pacto.

—Háblame de tu esposa.

No hay tiempo como el presente.

* * *

 **Bueno, estos dos apenas se despegan un minuto del otro, pero lo importante es que ya van a hablar.**

 **Cuéntenme sus teorías sobre la madre de Bree, ¿quién creen que sea? ¿qué pasó?**

 **Las esperamos en el grupo en facebook, donde compartimos adelantos, actualizaciones e información sobre futuros proyectos, pueden acceder a él desde mi perfil, o aquí les dejo el link (recuerden eliminar los espacios):** **www facebook com/ groups/ la . traductora . malvada/**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejan sus rr: Yanina de mi corazón, Mily, Cristal82, LucyGomez, Marta Salazar, Lunita Black27, Regina G Pattz, Prisgpe, PEYCI CULLEN, patymdn, Yoliki, glow0718, Chiarat, Marie Sellory, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Dayis, Cary, Sarai Pineda, Merce, paosierra, cavendano13, Blankitapia, bellaliz, Dess Cullen, Karolay28, JeniZuluCullenM, Mony Grey, LoveistoLaugh, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, larosaderosas, Kriss, Toscany80, carmen-cielo, UserName82, Emma, JoanS2506, Bree-Tanner-Bears, GSora, BM Cullen, labluegirl94, Kdaniela, Isa Labra Cullen, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	14. Sin el pasado, no habría ningún futuro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

¿Realmente quiero saber?

Oh sí.

Estoy preparada.

Edward toma otro sorbo de café y mira por la ventana antes de responder.

—Conocí a Tanya en la universidad. Ella era linda, amable y fácil de tratar. Todo era cómodo con ella. Simplemente se convirtió en una de esas cosas, ¿sabes? Casi como que simplemente flotamos a una relación —resopla y me mira—. Hasta el día de hoy, no estoy muy seguro de que _fuera_ una relación. Los dos estábamos solos y era tan conveniente, especialmente cuando la gente empezó a asumir que éramos una pareja. Fue fácil solo terminar cediendo.

Suspiro, manteniendo la concentración en su rostro. Todavía no estoy muy segura de a dónde él está llevando esto. Pero le aprieto la mano, en silencio instándole a que continúe.

—Estuvimos juntos unos ocho meses antes de que ella me dijera que estaba embarazada. Habíamos sido cuidadosos, pero obviamente no lo suficientemente cuidadosos —dice con una risa sin humor—. Sus padres estaban furiosos, pero no pudieron hacer mucho en cuanto a decirle a Tanya qué hacer. Ella tenía veinte años y vivía por su cuenta. Mis padres estaban preocupados pero me apoyaron, sobre todo después de que les dije que estaba decidido a terminar la universidad. Había avanzado mucho y ya estaba en el último año, así que pensé que lo que tenía que hacer era proponerle matrimonio.

 _Ah. Ya veo a dónde va esto._

—Así que te casaste con ella, terminaste la escuela y pensaste que todos vivirían felices para siempre, ¿verdad? —supongo, acariciando la parte superior de su mano con los dedos. Es un buen hombre, digno de confianza.

Sonríe con tristeza.

—Más o menos. Lo imaginé, ya que nos llevábamos muy bien, y sí me importaba mucho ella. Pensamos que creceríamos para ser una fuerte pareja de casados y el amor vendría después.

—No fue así...

—No, no del todo. Brianna nació y durante un tiempo esos primeros meses, realmente pensé que las cosas saldrían bien. —Se calla, mirando por la ventana de nuevo.

Le aprieto la mano, tratando de transmitir comprensión y paciencia. No me gusta el sonido de esto.

—¿Qué pasó, Edward?

Su cabeza cae a medida que exhala, luego, sus tristes ojos se encuentran con los míos, y suelta el agarre que tengo en sus manos, arrastrando sus dedos a lo largo de las líneas de mi palma.

—Ella iba a casa desde la casa de sus padres una noche cuando la chocó un conductor borracho. Murió en el impacto.

Mierda.

—Mierda.

Bueno, ¿qué más voy a decir?

—Sí. Fue duro por un tiempo. Yo era joven, un nuevo padre a solas con una niña de tres meses de edad. Todo el mundo hizo duelo, yo hice duelo, pero llegó un momento en que tuve que seguir adelante para que pudiera criar a Bree. Al principio quería ir a la escuela de posgrado y convertirme en un profesor de inglés, pero necesitaba dar prioridad a las cosas, así que conseguí un trabajo como maestro de primer grado un año más tarde.

—Guau.

—¿Ya quieres huir? —pregunta Edward, sonriendo con tristeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Por qué siquiera pensaría en eso? Tengo un niño, ¿sabes? Lo conociste, está en tu clase, y a veces es un dolor en el culo, pero adora el suelo que pisas... ¿lo recuerdas? —trato de bromear.

Tengo éxito cuando se ríe, tirando de mi mano hacia él y colocando un dulce beso en la palma.

Sí, creo que visiblemente me desmayo.

Porque en serio.

—G no es un dolor en el culo, Bella. Es un chico maravilloso. Deberías verlo en clase. Es muy bueno.

Eso me hace sonreír. Una sonrisa tan grande que me hace daño en las mejillas.

—¿Ves? Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. El brillo en tus ojos me mata cada vez, ¿lo sabes? —añade Edward con una sonrisa.

—El sentimiento es mutuo, amigo.

Los dos nos sonreímos tontamente el uno al otro antes de que Edward continúe.

—Así que, sí. Tomé el trabajo, y nunca miré hacia atrás. Por suerte, me enamoré de la enseñanza. Pero cuando me di cuenta que Bree estaba creciendo y perdiendo la oportunidad de vivir su infancia, ya que siempre la dejaba en la guardería mientras yo estaba en el trabajo, y luego en el jardín de infantes de la escuela donde enseñaba, sabía que merecía algo mejor. Yo quería un ritmo más lento, quería estar más cerca de mis padres. Así que aquí estamos. —Hace un gesto alrededor de donde estamos con una ligera sonrisa.

Soy curiosa, sin embargo. No puedo evitarlo. La repentina sensación de inseguridad me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos y no puedo desprenderme de ella.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —Intento mantener mi voz calma, tratando de disimular mi timidez.

—Por supuesto.

—¿La amabas? ¿Todavía la extrañas?

En serio soy masoquista por preguntar, pero tengo que saber.

Se toma un momento, reflexionando de forma visible sobre mis preguntas, y casi puedo oír los engranajes moviéndose en su cabeza. Sus ojos encuentran los míos, y son sinceros y honestos.

—Creo que la amaba de una manera. No creo que fuera con la pasión que vi en el matrimonio de mis padres, pero me preocupaba por ella... y sí, probablemente la quería de la única manera que sabía, de la manera en que definí el amor en aquel entonces. Ella se convirtió en un elemento cómodo para mi vida.

Oh.

»Echo de menos su compañía, y me gustaría que Bree hubiera tenido a su madre alrededor. Pero es lo que es. Soy una persona muy diferente ahora, y quiero más de lo que tenía con ella. Quiero pasión, deseo...

Termina sus palabras con otro beso en la palma de mi mano antes de levantarla hacia su desaliñada y deliciosa cara, inclinándose hacia mi toque.

Puede que me haya desvanecido de nuevo justo ahora. No puedo estar segura.

—Eres diferente, sin embargo. Justo lo que sentí esa noche en el bar... vaya, no puedo ni siquiera comenzar a explicar la loca química. ¿No te parece? —Me mira, arqueando una ceja.

—Pfft. Um, sí, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con eso.

—Y hablaba en serio anoche, Bella. Lo quiero todo. Creo que no tenemos que bailar en torno a cómo nos sentimos. Somos adultos, somos padres. Las decisiones se basan en normas totalmente diferentes —dice, mientras los dos nos reímos. La seriedad de hace unos momentos de repente se va—. Pero... —Su risa termina y él me da una sonrisa dulce.

—Pero... —le insto con una ceja arqueada.

—Quiero saber más acerca de ti. Sobre Garrett...

Oh Dios.

—Bella, ¿qué pasó con el padre de G, tu ex marido?

Aquí vamos.

Me vuelvo a buscar la camarera.

—¿Puede traerme otra taza de café, por favor? —casi le grito cuando la veo pasar. Ella asiente y sonríe en reconocimiento.

Por un segundo pienso en preguntarle si tal vez puede añadirle alcohol. Dios sabe que voy a necesitarlo.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes?

* * *

 **Ahora le toca el turno a Bella de contar su historia. Sabremos qué pasó en realidad con Mike. Y ya sabemos qué pasó con Tanya. Algunas sí acertaron al decir que era T la esposa de Edward.** **Espero que hayan disfrutado del capi, y no se olviden de decirme en un review si disfrutan de la historia, leerlos siempre me hace sonreír :)**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las que dejaron su rr: liduvina, keith86, pera lt, DannySk (mi marida del alma), JoanS2506, labluegirl94, Dayisss, Marie Sellory, Prisgpe, Adriu, BM Cullen, Cristal82, Cary, freedom2604, Chiarat, LucyGomez, Mony Grey, Yoliki, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Bree-Tanner-Bears, vidita142, Kriss, Emma, Toscany80, carmen-cielo, UserName82, carlita16, paosierra, Karolay28, rosy canul, GSora, jupy, patymdn, larosaderosas, Merce, Roxy Sanchez, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, bbluelilas, glow0718 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	15. Lo que sale de la boca de los niños

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

—Así que, después de darme cuenta de que estaba en el hospital todo el tiempo, decidí que iría allí y le llevaría un poco de comida. Cuando di vuelta a la esquina, Mike salía tambaleándose de un armario de suministros atándose los pantalones quirúrgicos, la pequeña compañera rubia, técnica de rayos X detrás de él, riendo y limpiándose la boca. Nunca lo olvidaré. —Miro por la ventana, reviviendo toda la escena.

Trato de mantener mi historia corta y al grano. No hay necesidad de revolcarse en la mierda. Edward ha estado sentado, escuchando pacientemente mi historia durante los últimos veinte minutos.

Niego con la cabeza y vuelvo al presente, sólo para encontrarlo mirándome con una expresión simpática y un poco enojado.

—Vaya. Lo siento, Bella. Eso debe haber sido muy difícil.

—Se podría pensar, pero no. No, de verdad. Edward, nos casamos por las razones equivocadas. Nos mentimos a nosotros mismos y entre nosotros, jurando que estábamos enamorados y que era lo correcto por hacer. Pero la verdadera razón es que no estábamos enamorados. Y en el momento que lo vi con esa chica, un peso se levantó, como si finalmente pudiera respirar, y no tenía ni idea de que nuestro matrimonio me estaba asfixiando.

Edward toma mi mano, el pulgar creando patrones sobre los nudillos. Sus ojos me hacen derretir.

—Él era un tonto, Bella. Un completo tonto.

Estoy estupefacta ante la intensidad de su voz.

Pero estoy de acuerdo con él.

—Toda la razón, él es un tonto. ¡Soy un gran partido! —Sonrío y le doy un guiño, tratando de aligerar el ambiente, sonríe poco convincente y parece que está dándole vueltas a otro pensamiento.

—¿Y, G? ¿Mike no tiene ningún deseo de estar en su vida? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? —Las orejas y las mejillas de Edward resplandecen de rojo. Mierda, nunca lo he visto así.

—Realmente nunca estuvo alrededor para empezar, Edward —le contesto, esta vez tomando sus manos en las mías, tratando de calmar su aparente rabia—. G nunca lo echaba de menos. Mike siempre era sólo el tipo al que G llamaba "papá", pero solo en apariencia. Se había criado comprendiendo que Mike siempre estaba trabajando, y yo hice lo mismo.

—Bella, es un idiota. Te mereces mucho más que eso, qué maldito idiota.

Murmura la última parte casi para sí mismo, lo que me hace reír.

Una vez que me ve reír, una pequeña sonrisa tira de sus labios, y en pocos minutos los dos estamos riendo.

En un movimiento rápido, está de pie de nuevo, tira un poco de dinero sobre la mesa y toma mi mano.

—Vamos, vamos a buscar a nuestros hijos.

...

Es impresionante, esta cosa que Edward y yo tenemos. Se ha vuelto una rutina, de verdad... pero una rutina muy agradable. Los niños se llevan bien entre sí, Bree es una muñeca conmigo, y G erige santuarios en nombre del señor Cullen.

Es el día de la excursión, y sí, me ofrecí a ser chaperona. Angela también viene, gracias a Dios, porque realmente no puedo manejar a algunas de estas jodidas madres pirañas.

En este punto, el secreto ha salido a la luz sobre nuestra relación. Es una ciudad pequeña, y bastante estereotipada en eso. Realmente no hemos sido discretos, tampoco.

Relájense, no es como si hubiésemos estado montándonos en la biblioteca de la escuela o follándonos con la boca en el restaurante. Pero definitivamente hay un aire sobre nosotros que grita: "Mío... Jodidamente no tocar".

G está hablando y corriendo alrededor como el conejito de Energizer. Es su primera excursión, y se podría pensar que vamos a Disneylandia y no al Museo Infantil de Port Angeles.

—Mami, ¿qué tan largo es el viaje al museo?

—Um, alrededor de una hora, amiguito.

—¿Me puedo sentar con el señor Cullen?

Está flechado con él, te lo juro.

No te culpo, mi inteligente, inteligente niño. No te culpo en absoluto. El señor Cullen es jodidamente fantástico.

—No lo creo, G. Todos tienen asientos asignados en el autobús, es probable que te sientes con otro amigo de tu clase.

—¿ _Tú_ vas a sentarte con el señor Cullen, mami?

Esa pequeña caída en su voz, como si se estuviera burlando.

Sabelotodo.

—No sé, cariño. Podría tener que sentarme con los otros acompañantes.

—Oh, no creo que el señor Cullen esté muy feliz si no te sientas con él. Eres su novia, ¿verdad?

 _Oh chico._

—Uh, um... ¿bueno, G? Ten cuidado a quién le dices eso, ¿de acuerdo?

—¿Por qué, es un secreto? Porque no eres muy buena guardando secretos.

Este niño.

—No, en realidad no es un secreto, cariño, pero no queremos decirle a todos los que conocemos —trato de explicar.

—¿Por qué no?

Hmm... Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué estoy haciendo de esto un gran problema?

—¿Sabes qué, amigo? No importa. Dile a quien le quieres decir.

Eso hace que él sonría.

¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

...

—Bueno, ¿no luces elegante? —susurra Edward en mi oído mientras me pasa, rozándose contra mi cadera mientras hace su camino hacia el autobús para descargar la caja de comidas.

Me miro, para comprobar si realmente luzco impresentable o no. Estoy en vaqueros desgastados ajustados, una de sus camisetas blancas de cuello en V atada en un nudo al lado, mis Converse y mi gorra de los Mariner.

Cuando de regreso a propósito se roza contra mí otra vez, le susurro.

—Creo que llevar tu ropa me hace ver elegante. Por cierto, también te ves bastante caliente. —Sonrío cuando veo la compresión repentina en su cara.

Mira a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no tenemos una audiencia y me jala hacia el lado oculto del bus de la escuela, lejos de miradas indiscretas. Me mira con hambre, mirando a mis labios y lamiendo los suyos en el proceso.

—¿Estás usando mi camiseta? ¿Esta es mía? —Suena como si estuviera prácticamente gruñendo en mi oído mientras su dedo bordea la V, acariciando mi piel en el proceso. Me hace temblar, y no porque tenga frío.

—Sí, lo es, señor Cullen —ronroneo en su oído.

Él agarra mis caderas.

—Maldita sea, mujer. Me estás matando aquí. Estás en problemas más tarde, para que lo sepas. —Su cálido aliento en mi oreja me hace gemir un poco y así no más, me quedo sola, viéndolo caminar hacia atrás para llegar a la línea de estudiantes.

Odio verlo irse, pero me encanta ver que se vaya.

Miro embobada su culo cubierto por los vaqueros, la camiseta verde oscuro de la escuela que abraza su increíble espalda y suspiro, escuchándolo reír. Salgo de mi lujuria y lo veo mirándome por encima del hombro, arqueando la ceja.

Me encantan las excursiones.

* * *

 **Con esa vista que ella tiene, ¿a quién no le encantan las excursiones? Jajajaja**

 **Bueno, ya conocemos también el pasado de Bella. ¿Qué les pareció?, ¿era lo que esperaban? No se olviden de contarme si les gustó o no, o qué piensan de los personajes.**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a los que dejaron su rr: Rimasonante, StephieSummer, Ale, paosierra, Karolay28, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Roxy Sanchez, cary, JeniZuluCullenM, GSora, Keith86, Toscany80, Gatita Sweet, JoanS2506, Mony Grey, Prisgpe, BM Cullen, patymdn, carmen-cielo, freedom2604, Melania, glow0718, cavendano13, bbluelilas, Lucy Gomez, Tata XOXO, Yoliki, Adriu, UserName82, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	16. Golpes y otros ruidos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Un autobús lleno de niños de kínder excesivamente emocionados no contribuye a un ambiente apropiado para ligar.

Mientras observo a la inconfundible fila de pequeños de cinco y seis años de edad, cada uno sosteniéndose de una cuerda larga con pequeñas barras de control sobre la misma, también veo a la gran cantidad de madres que tan alegremente se han ofrecido para ser chaperonas.

¿Me pregunto por qué todas están usando tacones y peinados recién hechos?

Descaradas. Es para reírse, de verdad.

Y entonces me doy cuenta, mierda, éste podría llegar a ser un viaje incómodo. Entre miradas indiscretas y llenas de odio y niños en edad escolar gritando, el día de hoy sólo podría terminar conmigo ahogándome en una botella de Pinot Noir.

Y Edward... con suerte.

Los niños llegan al bus y comienzan a subirse, mi hijo sonriendo con su sonrisa más brillante, y me dan ganas de besarlo por todas partes y avergonzarlo. Pero no lo haré.

Voy a esperar hasta que tenga trece años y realmente lo odie.

—Después de ti. —Edward hace un gesto con la mano hacia el autobús cuando todos los niños han llegado a sus asientos. Me otorga la sonrisa torcida que, junto con sus lentes, me dan ganas de hacerle cosas malas a él.

—Eres malo. —Entrecierro los ojos acusadoramente, pero no puedo mantenerlo el tiempo suficiente antes de que esté devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Se encoge de hombros, con aire satisfecho y seguro. Sí, eso es caliente.

Cuando abordamos, noto que Lily y Garrett están sentados juntos hablando y riendo, y hago una nota mental para hablar con Angela más tarde y arreglar su matrimonio.

Las madres también han subido, tres de ellas mirando a su alrededor por asientos adecuados. Una se sienta en la parte posterior con su hijo, mientras que las otras dos están totalmente tratando de averiguar dónde Edward se va a sentar y fulminándome con la mirada para, no sé, ¿desintegrarme ante sus ojos?

No hay ninguna posibilidad, señoras.

Angela también aborda, un agradable consuelo entre estas mujeres con exceso de rímel y escote para una visita de campo. Se sienta al otro lado del pasillo de nuestros hijos y me sonríe.

Sí. Estaremos buscando locaciones para la ceremonia de la boda y recepción mañana.

Edward hace un recuento de los niños y se sienta en el asiento delantero, haciéndome señas en silencio para que me siente con él, con sus ojos expresivos y ceja arqueada.

Mis ojos rebotan entre las miradas de muerte de las calientes mamás y la interrogante de él, y estoy momentáneamente congelada en mi lugar.

¿Qué debo hacer?

Es decir, yo sé lo que _quiero_ hacer, sin lugar a dudas. Porque, _pffft_ , ¿quién no?

Pero si hago lo que naturalmente quiero hacer, voy a ser la comidilla de las reuniones de padres y maestros durante el futuro previsible.

Una mirada de apoyo y un asentimiento de cabeza de Angela cierra el trato por mí.

Que se jodan. Que se jodan todos.

Me siento. Al lado de él. Y puedo sentir los ojos de las mujeres en mí como dagas... no, como misiles buscadores de calor. Esto, combinado con el calor y el olor de él junto a mí, me hace resoplar.

No me pregunten por qué. No tengo una maldita idea.

Edward parece divertido con su pequeña sonrisa, los ojos arrugándose en las esquinas.

—¿Estás bien allí?

Suspiro.

—Sí. Bien. Pero creo que acabo de entrar en la lista negra de todas las mujeres aquí... bueno, con excepción de Angela. Ella piensa que soy genial —digo, captando la expresión de aprobación de Angela en el enorme espejo retrovisor del conductor.

Edward toma mi mano en la suya y la coloca sobre su muslo, inclinándose hacia mí hasta que sus labios están en mi oreja. Maldita piel de gallina.

—¿Estás preocupada por lo que piensen? Pensé que habíamos acordado que no nos íbamos a ocultar —susurra.

Me vuelvo un poco hacia él, mis labios a pulgadas de distancia de los suyos.

—No estoy preocupada por lo que piensan. Pero estoy preocupada por lo que podrían estar diciéndole a sus hijos. Sabes cuán crueles pueden ser los niños en la escuela, y estoy presintiendo que G podría volver a casa en cualquier momento todo afligido y molesto por algo que uno de los niños podría decir sobre mí, o tú, o nosotros.

Respiro profundamente y exhalo, feliz de haber dejado salir todo eso.

Edward se da la vuelta y mira hacia delante, su rostro la imagen de tranquila contemplación. Él está dándole vueltas a mis palabras. Ahora sé lo suficiente sobre él para verlo. En cualquier momento va a decir algo que me hará sentir mejor.

Sin embargo, el silencio entre nosotros continúa por el resto del camino, a través de golpes, alegres niños gritando y riendo, y yo en realidad estoy flipando un poco porque no ha respondido. Todavía está sosteniendo mi mano, así que eso es algo por lo menos.

En el momento en que llegamos al museo, mi mente ha pasado por varios escenarios, desde el realismo a lo ridículamente inverosímil. Cuando se abre la puerta del bus, la compulsión me lleva a brincar de mi asiento y correr al aire libre.

No sé por qué estoy flipando tanto, pero tan pronto como Edward está fuera de la línea de todos los pequeños que vienen detrás, lo jalo a un lado.

Su frente hace esa cosa arrugada en que parece que está molesto o preocupado.

Y yo soy la perra caliente que se las arregla para estar toda caliente y afectada por eso.

—Lo siento. No quería arruinar el día tan temprano. Tal vez sea sólo todo, las miradas, lo pequeño de la ciudad, los niños ruidosos... Me preocupa —susurro, dando la espalda a las madres que salen del autobús así no tengo audiencia. Edward hace un buen trabajo mirando hacia adelante y asintiendo como si yo le estoy dando algunos datos de mamá realmente importantes.

Cuando todos los niños se juntan en la entrada, Angela mira hacia atrás, hacia nosotros, sonriendo cálidamente cuando la guía comienza a darle la bienvenida al grupo. Ella no tiene idea de lo mucho que me ayuda su sonrisa. Al menos una persona, además de Alice y Rose, está de nuestro lado.

Edward finalmente se vuelve hacia mí cuando todo el mundo está fuera del alcance del oído, su expresión seria, pero con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

—No tienes nada que lamentar, Bella. Todo lo que estás sintiendo es válido, y supongo que me sentí estúpido al no anticipar cómo esto podría afectar a Bree. No sabía cómo responder, así que no lo hice. Soy malo para esto.

—No eres malo para esto. Vamos a olvidar lo que he dicho. Nos ocuparemos de las cosas como vengan. Podría estar preocupándome por nada. —Hago de menos la discusión, camino con él hacia el grupo para experimentar el museo con los niños. Los ojos de mi hijo se ensanchan, junto con los de los otros niños cuando la guía explica los beneficios del reciclaje.

Todas las miradas del mal de las monstruosas mamás no pueden disminuir la sonrisa en mi cara mientras observo a mi niño maravillarse por todo a su alrededor. Y cuando echo un vistazo a Edward, él no está mirando a la guía, o los niños, o las madres.

Él me mira con una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro.

Podría derretirme un poco más.

...

Alrededor de una hora y media más tarde, los niños están ocupados excavando una gran caja de arena llena de huesos de dinosaurios falsos cuidadosamente colocados y piezas de cerámica rota, cuando Edward llama a todos para el almuerzo. Los niños se limpian rápidamente y se acomodan en los bancos de picnic situados justo fuera del invernadero.

Estoy dividiendo sus almuerzos empaquetados junto con las otras chaperonas cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar una cierta conversación.

—Mi mamá dice que tu mamá y el Sr. Cullen le dan duro *****.

 _¿Cómo dijo? ¿Qué?_

—¿Le dan duro? ¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunta mi inocente hijo.

La pequeña Tiffany Freeman, cuya madre, Peggy, es una de las madres piraña con nosotros hoy, alza la nariz al aire como si tuviera información secreta.

—¡Darle duro! Como hacer mucho ruido. Ella dice que tu madre y el señor Cullen probablemente hacen tanto ruido que despiertan a los vecinos en medio de la noche.

Inmediatamente busco a Edward con los ojos. Cuando ve mi expresión de puro pánico, se abre paso sin parecer demasiado apresurado.

—Quiero romper el cuello de Tiffany. ¿Puedo hacer eso? Eso sería ilegal, ¿verdad? —susurro mientras él empieza a escuchar.

—¡Estás mintiendo! ¿No crees que yo sabría si le estuvieran dando duro? ¡Es decir, creo que los escucharía golpeando cosas en la casa! Y nunca he visto ningún tambor alrededor.

—Bueno, tal vez lo hacen cuando no estás presente —responde la niña, batiendo sus pestañas al igual que su madre chismosa.

—Está bien, ¿cómo vamos aquí? ¿Tiffany? ¿Terminaste tu sándwich? Creo que es necesario dejar solo a Garrett para que pueda terminar de comer y dirigirnos a la mejor parte del museo, ¿verdad?

Oh, Edward. Mejor. Hombre. Siempre.

Tiffany al menos tiene la decencia de parecer un poco avergonzada, bajando rápidamente la cabeza y yendo a comer a otro lado.

Cuando Edward me mira de nuevo, sus ojos son de disculpa. Pero no dura mucho tiempo.

Ambos vigorosamente tratamos de contener la risa incontrolable que está ansiosa por escapar. Edward se ve rojo y nervioso, como un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción. Probablemente tengo el mismo aspecto, pero no tan bonita.

Angela mira por encima de nosotros, confundida.

—Te lo diré más tarde —articulo, antes de que asienta y siga repartiendo cajas de jugo.

Esta es la excursión más llena de acontecimientos que he tenido en mi vida.

* * *

 ***Banging: también conocido como coger, follar, pero traducido al español se pierde el doble sentido. Aparte, la niña se lo dice sin comprender a qué se refería su mamá cuando usó esa expresión.**

* * *

 **Ah, la inocencia de los niños es incomparable jajaja y la forma de pensar de algunos adultos es de sorprenderse.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por dejar sus comentarios capítulo a capítulo, es por ustedes que llegamos a los ¡600 rr!, así que aquí está el capitulo extra ;)**

 **Jupu, Vicky Bal, DannySk (marida de mi alma), Laura Katherine, Wawis Cullen, Cely Peralta, Ale Navas, Merce, Karolay28, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Toscany80, Lunita Black27, Yoliki, Cristal82, Shamyx, cary, stefanny93, solecito pucheta, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, GSora, Yanina de mi corazón, BM Cullen, Emma carmen-cielo, Valery1, UserName82, JoanS2506, rosy canul, freddom2604, glow0718, Chiarat, Adriu, LucyGomez, Tata XOXO, Cavendano13, Roxy Sanchez, Anastacia T Crawford, Mony Grey y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	17. Sopa de pollo para el corazón

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Soy miserable.

Simplemente miserable.

Con dolor de cabeza, dolor de garganta, los ojos pesados y... genial, ahora con fiebre.

Miro el termómetro de nuevo para asegurarme de que no estoy alucinando. Cuando los números se reenfocan, suspiro al contemplar mi plan de ataque.

Debería haber una regla natural de que las madres no se enferman.

Debería haber sabido, también. G pilló algún virus de la escuela unos días después de la excursión y tuvo que quedarse en casa durante dos días, mi pequeñito.

Pero ahora está mejor y lo he intercambiado por la famosa sopa de pollo de mamá.

Lo peor es que Edward y yo se supone que tenemos otra cita esta noche.

Ahora estoy enferma y cachonda. No es una buena combinación. En absoluto.

Le dije que se mantuviera alejado cuando llamó para ver cómo estaba esta mañana. Juró que no iba a venir a verme, pero algo en su voz me dijo que probablemente estaba cruzando los dedos detrás de su espalda.

 _Suspiro_. Los dedos.

No he visto esos dedos, o el cuerpo delicioso al que corresponden por los últimos días.

Esto es altamente inaceptable.

Pero es totalmente mi culpa ya que le dije que se mantenga alejado. No quiero que se enferme.

Envié a Garrett a casa de mis padres para que pudiera concentrarme en descansar y ser miserable, mientras que también me permite estar echada en el sofá mientras me desconecto viendo _House Hunters_ , _Chopped,_ y _Yard Crashers_.

Después de la tercera hora de televisión sin sentido, Alice llama para contarme la historia de su última cita con Jasper. Las cosas parecen estarse volviendo muy serias entre ellos. Estoy impresionada. Tal vez ella finalmente se comprometa.

También le cuento acerca de la excursión, completo con inapropiados comentarios por niños de cinco años sobre _darle duro_. Cuando he terminado con la historia tengo a Alice muriéndose de risa y resoplando.

Me alegra que se divierta a mi costa.

—Oh, Bella. Tú no haces nada _simple,_ ¿verdad?

—No, ¿por qué? Simple no me gusta. Complicado es mi segundo nombre.

—Bueno, todas son sólo unas perras celosas. Tienes al chico que quieren. Así que, ¿cuándo vamos a vernos? En serio, Bella, Rosie y yo no te hemos visto desde que empezaste a salir con el señor Caliente. ¿Tu _hoohah_ sigue intacta? —se burla Alice.

—Uf, me gustaría que ese fuera el problema. No lo he visto en setenta y dos horas... —divago, antes de toser un pulmón en el receptor.

—Maldita sea, mujer, suenas como que te estás muriendo. Ve a dormir o algo, me tengo que ir de todos modos. ¡Hasta pronto!

Toso un "está bien" antes de colgar y hacer precisamente eso. Pero antes de siquiera llegar a las escaleras, un golpe en la puerta que ya conozco tan bien suena a través del espacio.

Mis pantuflas resuenan mientras las arrastro y tomo pasos lentos a la puerta antes de abrirla para revelar a mi salvador. Uno de los lados de su boca se eleva para formar esa sonrisa que tanto amo cuando se combina con sus lentes. Diablos, me encanta esa sonrisa por sí sola.

Me casaría con esa sonrisa.

—Pensé que te había dicho que te mantuvieras alejado —digo con voz ronca e irritación en la garganta. Estoy hablando medianamente en serio. Estoy un poco emocionada de que esté aquí.

—Ah, sí, lo hiciste. Pero, estoy empezando a sentir algunos síntomas también, así que pensé que estaba condenado de todos modos. Prefiero estar condenado contigo a mi lado —afirma Edward mientras se inclina para besarme en la frente antes de entrar en la casa—. Y traigo helado, por lo que no me puedes echar ahora. —Levanta la bolsa de la compra en la mano, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Bueno, en ese caso, estás en tu casa —cedo, al no ser capaz de resistir el helado o al maestro caliente que lo sostiene—. ¿Qué tienes ahí? —Trato de sonar sexy mientras desfilo hacia él. Probablemente me veo ridícula al hacerlo en chándal y pantuflas viejas, con mi pelo en el moño más desordenado conocido por el hombre, pero estoy esperando que la voz ronca creada por el dolor de garganta y la tos se convierta en sexual.

Cuando Edward se ríe de mis esfuerzos, estoy segura de que he fallado.

—El más delicioso helado conocido por el hombre* —responde, sacando el pequeño recipiente del cielo para mí y me entrega una cuchara una vez que estamos en la cocina.

—¡Dame, dame! —canto, abriendo y cerrando las manos a medida que se acercan a las mercancías.

—Ah, ah, ah —chasquea, sosteniendo el recipiente sobre su cabeza y frunciendo los labios. Es un idiota. Un idiota adorable. Idiorable*.

—Uf, no quieres besarme, tengo gérmenes de perro —lloriqueo.

Edward ríe de nuevo.

—¿Acabas de hacer referencia a Lucy de _Feliz Navidad, Charlie Brown_?

—Uh, ¿tal vez? —Bajo la cabeza, pero lo veo a través de mis pestañas. Puede ser que sea una fan de Snoopy y Charlie Brown.

—Dios, yo sabía que había una razón por la que estaba contigo, ven aquí. —Pone el helado en el mostrador y envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí.

—No, estoy repugnante. —Trato de apartarlo. Totalmente lo estoy fingiendo. Definitivamente quiero que me bese.

—No, no lo estás, y yo ya estoy enfermo, así que toda la cosa de la contaminación se anula. —Se inclina y me besa el cuello una y otra vez.

Su boca me vuelve inútil mientras me derrito en él, cerrando los ojos y comenzando a sentir la piel de gallina.

Sus labios comienzan a viajar a lo largo de mi mandíbula hasta que se arrastran hasta los míos. No puedo decir que no.

No dices que no a los labios de Edward. Nunca, nunca.

—Pero... pero... _oh._.. _Sí, justo ahí_... pero... la escuela... _mmm_... trabajo... _oh, maldición_... —Soy un desastre balbuceante mientras que roza sus labios hacia el otro lado de mi cuello, mordisqueando y besando antes de llegar justo debajo de la oreja.

—Para eso es que sirven mis días de enfermedad —murmura, las vibraciones hacen a mis pezones erguirse en atención.

Creo que murmuro algunos sonidos ininteligibles que a lo mejor son palabras, pero no realmente.

Demasiado pronto Edward se aleja, y hago un puchero.

Edward se acerca y me entrega el helado y una cuchara y se coloca detrás de mí, guiándome por los hombros hacia el sofá de la sala.

Cuando tomo el primer bocado gimo obscenamente, volteando a ver a Edward y lo capturo con la mirada en mis labios. Decido añadir otra lamida por si acaso.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Bree? —pregunto.

Eso parece sacudirlo de su trance.

—Está durmiendo esta noche donde mis padres. Papá la recogió un poco más temprano. —Tan pronto como él pronuncia las palabras, su nariz se arruga adorablemente y agita su mano hacia mí, volviendo la cabeza y estornudando en su brazo.

—Uh oh. No era broma. Estás enfermo. Mi pobre bebé —arrullo, pasando los dedos por su cabello. Sus ojos ruedan hasta su nuca mientras deja escapar un largo suspiro.

—Eso se siente tan bien. No tienes idea.

—Bueno, tienes que esperar hasta que termine el helado. Prometo darte un masaje completo de cuero cabelludo cuando haya terminado.

Su cabeza pende hacia mí mientras sus penetrantes ojos verdes se encuentran con los míos.

—Yo debería estar dándote a _ti_ un masaje, que estás más enferma que yo, y de hecho vine aquí para consentirte un poco.

—¿Consentirme? Oh, bebé, ¿qué he hecho para merecerte? —exclamo dramáticamente, colocando el bote de helado sobre la mesa, dándome cuenta de que me he llenado.

Cuando volteo a ver por qué está tan callado, inclino la cabeza. Es claro, por su expresión vacilante, que algo está en su mente.

—¿Edward?

—¿Hmm? —Él me mira de nuevo, los ojos serios.

Cuando levanto las cejas, en silencio impulsándolo a responder, sonríe con dulzura.

—Te amo.

Mi respiración se detiene.

¿Él me ama?

Él me ama.

* * *

 ***En el original dice phish food, que es un helado hecho de chocolate, caramelo, malvavisco y chispas de chocolate de la marca Ben & Jerry.**

 ***La expresión en inglés dice adorkable, que es la mezcla entre dork y adorable.**

* * *

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, a las chicas que dejan su rr: labluegirl94, Evelyn, Toscany80, Chiarat, stefanny93, paosierra, Gatita Sweet, GSora, cary, bbluelilas, jupy, shamyx, tulgarita, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, karolay28, Mony Grey, Prisgpe, Adriu, Tata XOXO, ninacara, UserName82, JoanS2506, carmen-cielo, Emma, glow0718, rosy canul, freedom2604, Roxy Sanchez y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	18. ¡Salud!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

Estoy alucinando. Eso es exactamente lo que es. He leído sobre esto.

Estás tan enfermo que alucinas. La forma en que el cuerpo hace frente a los gérmenes y pérdida de electrolitos... o algo así.

Pero Edward está aquí, en mi casa, en mi sofá, mirándome con ojos de color verde trébol que parecen...

 _Amorosos._

Él me ama.

Y ¿cómo me siento?

Bueno, aparte de sentirme como si hubiera sido atropellada por un montón de ñus como Mufasa en _El Rey León_...

Me siento jodidamente increíble.

Porque, sí. Totalmente lo amo también.

—¿Bella? Oye, ¿estás ahí? —La voz de Edward me trae de vuelta mientras agita su mano delante de mi cara.

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, estoy aquí.

—Uh, está bien... —Él empieza a ponerse todo incómodo y me doy cuenta de que a pesar de que he admitido mis sentimientos, todavía tengo que corresponder en voz alta.

Esto debe ser rectificado, seguro.

En mi cabeza, me estoy subiendo sobre él a horcajadas como una diosa del sexo, pero estoy segura de que la realidad es que parezco una mujer muerta de sed que se arrastra hacia un bello espejismo.

Sus ojos se abren y su sonrisa crece cuando me acomodo en sus muslos, las manos de inmediato las meto en su cabello. Él gime y cierra los ojos en apreciación, pero puedo sentir la tensión que irradia de su cuerpo.

—Edward. —Sus ojos se abren y se concentran intensamente en mí—. Yo... yo... —Oh, Dios. No.

—¿Sí? —Edward arrastra la palabra, esperando mi respuesta.

—Maldición. ¿Alguna vez has tenido el impulso de estornudar y nunca sucede? Dios, ¡esto es una mierda! —lloriqueo, pellizcándome la nariz con el pulgar y el dedo índice.

Edward me mira entre nervioso y divertido mientras el impulso desaparece.

—Está bien. Ahora estoy bien. ¿Dónde estaba? —Paso la mano por su mandíbula desaliñada. Sus ojos son fuego—. Edward, yo te... yo... te... _¡Achewww!_

Mis ojos se cierran con fuerza en reacción al estornudo violento y repentino que sale de mi boca. Tan repentino, de hecho, que no soy capaz de cubrirme a tiempo.

Oh Dios. ¿Qué he hecho? Yo sólo estornudé sobre mi novio, a quien estaba a punto de confesarle mi amor eterno. Por favor, alguien, simplemente que me saque de mi miseria.

Estoy aterrada de abrir los ojos y observar los daños. Edward no se ha movido, no ha dicho una palabra. Ni siquiera creo que esté respirando.

Pero entonces lo siento temblar. ¿Qué demonios? Valientemente abro un ojo. Los ojos de Edward están firmemente cerrados, sus labios presionados juntos mientras sus hombros tiemblan.

Se está riendo. El hijo de perra se está riendo de mí, y estoy mortificada. Así no es cómo me había imaginado este momento.

Antes de que pueda pensar demasiado, estoy fuera de él y salgo corriendo a mi habitación, donde cierro la puerta y me arrojo sobre la cama poniéndome en posición fetal, con la esperanza de desaparecer. Un pequeño sollozo se me escapa y ahora soy un desastre de lágrimas.

Oigo sus pasos familiares y un golpe tranquilo en la puerta. No me molesto en responder porque sé que va a entrar de cualquier manera. Prácticamente vive aquí de todos modos.

El colchón se hunde junto a mí y su calor me rodea cuando él me abraza hacia su pecho.

—Shh. Bella, bebé, ¿por qué lloras? Lamento haberme reído. Juro que no me estaba riendo de ti. Por favor, Bella. Habla conmigo. ¿Por qué lloras?

Suena tan sincero y compungido. Arruiné todo.

—¡Arruiné todo! —sollozo.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quiero decir, he arruinado el momento. Has hecho todo tan perfecto, y la forma en que lo dijiste fue tan simple, tan determinada. Yo quería hacer lo mismo. —Me giro para verlo de frente y su mirada es compasiva—. Yo quería mirarte fijamente a los ojos y decirte que te amo, y luego tengo que ir y joderlo todo con mi estúpido resfriado y estornudar justo en tu cara como un niño pequeño sin putos modales...

—Bella...

—... Y quería estar toda sexy para ti, y te sientes tan jodidamente bien entre mis piernas, y tus ojos... ¡Gah! Tus ojos son tan expresivos y verdes...

—Nena...

—... _Tan,_ tan verdes, y probablemente luzco como al borde de la muerte y tú... TÚ te ves tan comestible, incluso cuando estás enfermo, no puedo siquiera...

Su fuerte voz me despierta de mis balbuceos.

—¡Bella!

—¿Hmm?

—¿Te das cuenta que acabas de decirme que me amas?

—¿Eh? —¿Lo hice?

—Me acabas de decir que me amas. —Él sonríe con esa hermosa sonrisa que me mata cada vez.

—¿Lo hice? ¿Cuándo? —Dios, soy una idiota.

—Sí, lo hiciste. Justo al comienzo de tu pequeño discurso, por cierto, eres malditamente linda cuando haces eso, pero sí, lo dijiste. Me dijiste que querías mirarme a los ojos y decirme que me amas. Bueno, en realidad lo acabas de hacer. Y, te amo demasiado. Tanto, Bella. —Él me tira hacia adelante hasta que nuestras frentes están en contacto.

—Soy una tonta. No puedo creer que ni siquiera puedo recordar decirlo por primera vez —susurro, lloriqueando mientras Edward limpia hasta la última de mis lágrimas.

—Bueno, ahora estás aquí, puedes decirlo una vez más, sabes —dice en broma. Sonrío.

—Te amo, Edward. Casi desde el principio, creo.

—Lo mismo pasa conmigo. Ahora, ¿quieres tomar una siesta? Porque podría tomar una después que esparciste tus gérmenes de muerte sobre mí. Creo que tu penitencia debe ser quedarte aquí en la cama conmigo y atender todas mis necesidades —dice, moviendo las cejas como un nerd.

—Eres tan cursi.

—Pero me amas —dice, sonriendo con suficiencia.

—Lo hago. Realmente lo hago.

Se inclina y me besa en la nariz, y luego en los labios. Sin lengua. Debido a que estamos enfermos, y eso es algo desagradable.

—Entonces, dormir, ¿sí?

—Sí. Dormir es bueno. —Bostezo. Edward se acomoda en la cama, y ambos nos quitamos la ropa y nos quedamos solo en ropa interior.

Él me ama. Sonrío mientras me voy a la deriva a la tierra de los sueños.

* * *

 **Y se aman los dos... ah, el amor! Aunque Bella no puede hacer nada sencillo y normal como los demás jajaja creo que por eso es que Edward la ama también ;)**

 **Les cuento que ya estamos en la recta final, el fic es de 20 capítulos y un outtake, por lo que la otra semana estaríamos completando otra historia. Mil gracias por el apoyo que le han dado.**

 **Link del grupo en facebook: www facebook com/ groups/ la traductora malvada**

 **Gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: patymdn, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Ninacara, jupy, labluegirl94, Chiarat, Prisgpe, Gatita Swan, Tata XOXO, Merce, Cary, Adriu, Toscany80, Belli swan dwyer, paosierra, florcitacullen, Roxy Sanchez, GSora, Evelyn, freedom2604, UserName82, Mony Grey, rosy canul, carmen-cielo, Bree-Tanner-Biers, Yoliki, Emma, JoanS2506, glow0718, cavendano13, BM Cullen, LucyGomez, EmmaBe y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	19. Oh, cuán lejos llegaremos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

El año escolar continúa en medio de más excursiones, proyectos de ciencia en clase, mascotas de clase, y sí, las madres voluntarias.

Soy _la_ madre voluntaria. Todo el mundo sabe esto. Pero de vez en cuando, se necesita más ayuda. Por desgracia debo hacer frente a la ocasional delirante madre divorciada que piensa que soy fácil de reemplazar.

Um, no tanto, querida.

Claro, ella hace algunas grandes decoraciones para la fiesta de fin de año de la clase, y por sí sola reúne al resto de los padres para colaborar con la comida y magdalenas, pero, pero...

Es sólo que no me agrada ella.

No es que crea que Edward nunca... nunca se sentirá atraído por la mujer, o las mujeres (porque siempre hay más de una... son como tiburones en círculo), pero su audacia al pensar que él podía ser influido...

Tonta madre divorciada, falsa y plástica...

Él me ama.

También se está mudando conmigo al final del año.

Nuestros niños están tomando todo con calma, de verdad. G, por supuesto, idolatra a Edward. Y aunque le tomó un poco de tiempo a Bree para aceptarme, estamos en un buen momento de nuestra relación. Recuerdo cuando Edward y yo decidimos dar el paso y vivir juntos, hicimos planes con los niños. Edward tomó a G en un viaje de pesca al lago, para formar un vínculo de hombres, y Bree y yo tuvimos un día de spa para chicas.

 _Tres meses antes..._

—Entonces, ¿de qué color vas a pintarte las uñas? —pregunto mientras le pongo en fila las botellas de esmalte de uñas para que ella elija.

Bree bebe un sorbo de batido de fresa de la pajita. Se ve tan linda con su pelo mojado envuelto en una pequeña toalla blanca en la parte superior de su cabeza. Sus ojos verdes resaltan al igual que los de su papá cuando está emocionado.

—¡Me gusta el color lila!

Saco la botella de la fila y la abro, poniendo su pequeña mano en el desayunador que he adaptado como una improvisada mesa de manicura, completa con una toalla, pulidor de uñas y el cuenco con agua con aroma floral.

Mientras paso la brocha en la uña del pulgar con la pintura, me acerco al tema.

—Entonces, Bree, ¿qué piensas acerca de que tu padre y yo seamos novio y novia?

Ella inclina la cabeza, mirándome pintar.

—Está bien. Quiero decir, han sido novios desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero ya sabes, tú y yo nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar realmente sobre las cosas. Eres una joven muy inteligente, y sé que debes tener algunas preguntas para mí o tu padre. —Estoy esperando que el impulso sirva para compartir algunas de sus opiniones reales.

—Es difícil hablar con papá. Es un chico.

Me río, pintando su pequeño dedo meñique.

—Sí, lo sé. Los niños no lo entienden, ¿verdad? —Ella sonríe con timidez y niega con la cabeza—. Bueno, ¿es más fácil hablar conmigo? Ya sabes, ¿porque soy una chica y todo? —pregunto.

—Claro. Supongo que es por eso que estoy feliz de que seas la novia de papá. Una de las razones —comparte ella, frunciendo la boca hasta la pajilla para otro sorbo de batido sobre la mesa.

—¿Una de las razones? ¿Hay más razones? —Ella me mira a través de sus pestañas y vacila mientras se sonroja—. Vamos, puedes decirme —presiono, dejando la mano pintada a un lado y tomando la otra.

—Bueno, haces feliz a papá. Él sonríe todo el tiempo.

Ahora yo me sonrojo.

—Él me hace feliz también, Bree. Muy, muy feliz —digo, con la voz un poco ronca por la emoción.

—Lo sé. —Ella asiente con la cabeza, admirando el acabado de sus uñas pintadas y sonriendo.

—Bueno, ¿qué dirías si te dijera que tu padre y yo queremos vivir en la misma casa para que podamos estar juntos todo el tiempo? ¿Eso es algo con lo que estarías de acuerdo? —pregunto lentamente, calibrando cuidadosamente su reacción.

Bree parece reflexionar un poco, sin dejar de mirarme pintar su otra mano antes de responder.

—Creo que me gustaría. ¿Dónde viviríamos? ¿Tu casa o la mía?

—No sé todavía. Tu papá y yo realmente no lo hemos decidido. Podríamos encontrar un nuevo lugar para vivir.

—¿Seríamos una familia?

Toso. Esta pequeña ciertamente no se anda por las ramas.

—¿Quieres que seamos una familia? —Echo spray de secado instantáneo en sus uñas sólo para actuar casualmente, pero por dentro, estoy reventando. Mi estómago está en nudos.

Ella reflexiona sobre las cosas de nuevo.

—Me gustaría mucho.

Luego, después de unos momentos de cómodo silencio, habla de nuevo.

—¿Tú y papá se van a casar?

Otro ataque de tos de mi parte. _Mierda, contrólate, Swan_. Me trago mi vaso de agua antes de contestar.

—Tal vez algún día. ¿Estarías de acuerdo con eso?

—¿Significaría que serías mi mamá?

Mierda. Sus ojos son de color verde brillante y esperanzador.

—No sé, Bree. Eso sería decisión tuya y de tu papá. Te quiero mucho, no importa lo que decidan.

Bree sonríe brillantemente.

—¿Eso significa que G sería algo así como mi hermano pequeño? Sería la hermana mayor que puede mandarlo —dice. Estoy bastante segura de que está hablando consigo misma en voz alta. Trato de controlar la risa y me muerdo el labio. Realmente me encanta esta niña. Su cabeza se mueve bruscamente de repente mientras pregunta—: Entonces, ¿cuándo nos mudamos?

No hace falta decir que el resto de la tarde nos la pasamos entre risas y chismes acerca de los chicos —ella tiene un pequeño enamoramiento por Sam, un niño rubio en su clase— y lo que quiere hacer para las vacaciones de verano. Mientras parlotea, pinta cada una de mis uñas de un color diferente, desordenado.

El mejor día _jamás_.

—Mamá, quiero llevar mi gorra cuadrada ahora... ¿Puedo? ¿Puedo?

Oh, mi hijo y sus lloriqueos.

—Cariño, tienes que esperar hasta que inicie la ceremonia de graduación. Son sólo las nueve de la mañana. El señor Cullen va a leer una historia ahora, ¿recuerdas? —Decidimos que llamaríamos a Edward señor Cullen mientras estemos en la escuela. Es _Edward_ en casa.

Hoy es el último día de clases. Último día de jardín de niños para mi bebé.

Cállense, él sigue siendo mi bebé.

El señor Cullen camina conmigo, acariciándome muy sigilosamente el culo con el dorso de su mano. Nadie puede verlo... pero yo lo sé.

Él es un hombre totalmente de culos.

—Está bien, chicos y chicas, vamos a reunirnos alrededor de la alfombra de lectura —anuncia a los más pequeños, que corren para ser el primero en sentarse tan cerca de la parte delantera como sea posible, sentados como indiecitos. Tomo asiento en una de las sillitas unos pies detrás del grupo de niños y sonrío al escuchar su voz sexy leerles a ellos.

Me pone caliente verlo leer, incluso cuando lo hace con las voces de los personajes. Demándame. Una mirada alrededor a las otras madres en la habitación y estoy malditamente segura que sienten lo mismo.

Solo que, es mío, perras.

—Esta historia se llama "Oh, cuán lejos llegarás" por el Dr. Seuss.

 _¡Felicitaciones!_

 _Hoy es tu día._ _  
_ _¡Grandes lugares visitarás!_ _  
_ _¡Te alzarás y partirás!_ _  
_ _Con cerebro en tu cabeza._ _  
_ _Con pies en tus zapatos._

 _Cualquier dirección escogerás_ _  
_ _que tus pies quieran encontrar_ _  
_ _Por tu cuenta andarás y bien lo sabes_ _  
_ _Adónde ir eres tú quien decidirá…_

Todo el mundo en la sala se mantiene hechizado por la fuerte y clara voz de Edward mientras recita uno de mis libros favoritos de todos los tiempos del Dr. Seuss. Es perfecto para la ocasión, ya que todos nuestros pequeños se mueven hacia adelante a nuevas aventuras y crecen para ser niños y niñas mayores.

Hay momentos en los que derramo una lágrima, sabiendo que el tiempo vuela, en un latido del corazón. Y cuando los ojos de Edward se encuentran con los míos de vez en cuando, él sonríe con esa sonrisa que es sólo para mí. En esos momentos, sé que él estará allí para cualquier otro hito que nuestros niños alcancen.

El resto del día pasa volando. Pizza y pastelitos son comidos, refresco, jugo y ponche se consume, y finalmente... finalmente, G se acerca al señor Cullen, con su gorra y borla de hilo y recibe su diploma del jardín de niños. G brilla más intensamente que cualquier estrella, y puedo ver el orgullo de Edward mientras atrapa mi mirada y guiña.

—¿Cómo lo estás llevando? —susurra Edward mientras recogemos los platos de cartón vacíos y limpiamos las manchas de glaseado de las mesas después de que la campana ha sonado y todo el mundo ha ido a casa.

—Estoy bien. Estoy bien. —Me giro para ver a Bree ayudand poner todos sus objetos valiosos en su mochila.

Ella ya es su hermana mayor.

El pensamiento me da ganas de estallar.

—Oye, tenemos una cita con el agente mañana para echar un vistazo a algunos lugares cercanos a La Push. Pensé que podríamos aprovechar y pasar el resto del día en la playa. ¿Qué dices? —Su mano me acuna la nuca, masajeando suavemente mientras me besa la sien.

—Eso sería genial. A los niños les va a encantar.

—Es cierto. Pero sabes que la verdadera razón por la que lo estoy sugiriendo es para poder verte en un bikini —dice con una sonrisa, moviendo las cejas detrás de sus lentes.

—Me lo imaginé. Tal vez sólo quiero ver tu torso desnudo en pantalones cortos. ¿Alguna vez pensaste eso? —Arqueo una ceja a cambio.

Los dos nos reímos de lo ridículo de todo. Nos hemos visto innumerables veces desnudos, y sin embargo, nos ponemos calientes por los trajes de baño.

Edward voltea a ver para asegurarse de que los niños están en su propio pequeño mundo antes de volverse hacia mí y envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Me encanta sentir el calor de él contra mí. Nunca me cansaré de ello.

Sus labios me tocan suavemente la oreja.

—Uno de estos días, voy a llevarte a alguna playa tranquila y hacerte mía para siempre.

Los temblores que siguen a esta afirmación son para romper el récord mundial, y francamente me sorprende todavía estar de pie.

—Te voy a tomar la palabra con eso. Mientras uses tus lentes. —Nos besamos profundamente, el tipo de beso sobre el que la gente escribe. El que todo lo abarca y es adictivo. Quiero más. Pero estamos todavía en su lugar de trabajo, y a la vista de los pequeños. Nos damos un último pico antes de separarnos por aire, y hablar.

—¿Sí? ¿Con los lentes puestos?

—Oh, sí. Siempre con lentes.

* * *

 ***El libro en inglés se titula "Oh, the places you'll go" escrito por Dr. Seuss.**

* * *

 **Este es el último capítulo, solo queda el epílogo y un outtake :(**

 **Les subo el capi como regalo por los ¡700 rr! Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le están dando a la historia.**

 **Muchas gracias por sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr: patymdn, prisgpe, Cely Peralta, JeniZuluCullenM, cary, Wawis Cullen, Roxy Sanchez, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Emma, Evelyn, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, mechi, freedom2604, florcitacullen, GSora, Ninacara, Adriu, Toscany80, UserName82, Yanina de mi alma, glow0718, Bree-Tanner-Bears, carmen-cielo, Yoliki, jupy, Lunita Black27, Tata XOXO, cavendano13, rosy canul y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai**


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—No lo estoy.

—Lo estás.

—No.

—Sí lo estás.

—Eres un idiota.

—Mientras que tenga razón. Que la tengo, por cierto.

 _Uf._ Esa maldita sonrisa de suficiencia suya. Voy a quitársela a golpes... o a besos. Es discutible.

—¿Por qué lo dirías, sólo porque no me gusta el olor de esa basura?

—Bella, estoy haciendo panqueques de arándanos. Son tus favoritos. Nunca los rechazas. —Edward arquea una ceja en mi dirección mientras está terminando esos panqueques infernales.

—Hiciste algo diferente con ellos. Huelen horrible —digo, arrugando la nariz y abriendo una ventana. _Puaj._

—No he hecho nada diferente. Estás embarazada. Eso es todo.

—Oh, por el amor de todo lo que es sagrado...

—También estás retrasada.

¿Por qué mi marido sabe mi ciclo mejor que yo?

—Siempre me retraso, sabes eso. Soy irregular.

—Um, no. Has sido más o menos regular desde el año pasado.

Cuando dejé de usar control de natalidad.

Que quede claro. No quería dejar el control de la natalidad, pero estaba causando alguna loca mierda en mi estado de ánimo, y mis hormonas estaban alborotadas, por lo que mi ginecólogo y yo decidimos que era mejor dejar de tomarlo.

Y nunca lo volví a tomar.

Y no es que no quiera tener otro niño, especialmente uno con Edward, pero quiero tener la razón. Y la tengo.

—Te lo demostraré. Tan pronto como deje a Bree y G en la escuela, voy a ir a Walgreens a conseguir una prueba. Y vas a estar _tan_ equivocado. Y vas a tener que comerte tus palabras... o a mí. De cualquier manera. —Le guiño mientras se gira y mueve la cabeza ante mi crudeza.

En secreto lo ama.

Tanto mi crudeza como comerme.

Sí, nos casamos hace un año y medio atrás. Nada del otro mundo. Compramos una casa en Port Angeles y tuvimos la ceremonia en el patio trasero sólo con nuestra familia y amigos más cercanos.

Edward tomó un trabajo como profesor en el departamento de Educación de la Universidad Comunitaria de Port Angeles. Le dio la flexibilidad suficiente para estar mucho en casa, y fue capaz de escapar de las hordas de pirañas conocidas como aquellas mamás molestas de Forks.

Así que cuando Edward finalmente dejo a Bree y G, consigo mi bolso y las llaves y me dirijo a la farmacia para demostrar que está equivocado. No estoy embarazada.

...

—Mierda.

Miro de nuevo.

—Mierda, mierda, _¡_ _mierda_ _!_

Miro de nuevo.

—No, no puede ser. Voy a hacerme otra.

Malditas pruebas de embarazo genéricas. No se puede confiar en ellas ni un poco.

Abro otro paquete. Esta vez, opto por la prueba digital. Esas líneas pueden significar cualquier cosa en realidad.

 **Una hora más tarde...**

—No, esto es un error. Esto es una mierda.

Miro las pruebas colocadas precariamente en el borde del lavamanos.

Las seis de ellas.

Sí, me fui un poco por la borda.

—¡MIERDA!

Él tiene razón.

Saco mi teléfono celular y le marco a Angela.

— _¡Hola! ¿Qué pasa?_

—Hola, Ang. Tengo una pequeña pregunta para ti.

— _Dime._

—¿Es posible tener un falso positivo en una prueba de embarazo?

— _¿QUÉ? ¡Oh, Dios mío, Bella! ¿Estás embarazada?_

—Responde la puta pregunta, Ang.

— _Um, no, cariño. Debes saberlo, ya tienes uno, ¿verdad?_

—Sí, pero nunca hice una prueba en casa. Estaba en mi cita anual cuando el ginecólogo me obligó a una prueba porque no me sentía bien.

— _Oh, bueno, sí. No. Puedes tener un falso negativo, pero no hay falsos positivos._

—Maldición.

— _Bella, ¿no estás contenta con esto o algo? —_ pregunta Angela con cautela.

—No, estoy... estoy feliz. Sí. Lo _estoy_ , Ang. No quiero nada más que tener un niño con Edward. Es, eso es... —Suspiro en voz alta, ya que esta es la primera vez que de hecho me doy cuenta de que estoy emocionada.

— _¿_ _Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema?_

—Edward juró que estaba embarazada, y yo quería demostrarle que estaba equivocado. _Uf,_ va a ser imposible vivir con él una vez sepa que tenía razón.

Angela se ríe.

 _—Ustedes parecen niños, ¿lo sabes?_

—Sí, bueno, él empezó.

— _Bien, para que cuente, felicitaciones, Bella. Estoy tan, tan feliz por los dos. Vaya, G y Bree van a ser hermano y hermana mayor._

Después de decir adiós, me quedo mirando de nuevo las pruebas y suspiro.

—Embarazada. —Me miro en el espejo y sonrío.

...

—Cariño, estoy en casa.

—Eres tan cursi.

Él está detrás de mí y besándome el cuello, sus manos errantes donde quieran.

—Pero te gusta cuando soy cursi.

—Cursi y caliente. Tienes tanto a tu favor en este momento —digo, empujando el trasero contra su semi erección.

—Mmm, tienes razón en eso. ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Te has hecho las pruebas?

—Sí.

—¿Y?

—Están en el baño. —Trato de permanecer impasible en mi tono. No quiero develar nada. Él me libera y me mira con curiosidad por encima del hombro a medida que camina a nuestro baño.

Entonces lo escucho. El momento que he estado temiendo.

—¡JA! ¡Lo sabía! —Su voz suena por toda la casa. Está de vuelta en un instante con uno de los palos donde oriné en la mano—. Te lo dije. —Bastardo engreído.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Sirvo la última bola de helado en mi tazón y me dejo caer en el sofá.

Edward me sigue y se sienta a mi lado, colocando mis pies en su regazo. Se ve un poco decaído. Cuando me mira con esos ojos verdes brillantes y tristes, quiero ponerme encima de él y hacer que todo desaparezca.

—¿No estás contenta con esto? —Está serio de repente.

—¿Qué? No. _No_ , bebé. Estoy encantada. Estoy molesta porque estaba equivocada y tú ganaste.

—Oh, por favor, esto no es una competencia, Bella.

Le doy la cara cargada de "¿realmente?, ¿en serio?", y él se ríe.

—Bueno, me gusta tener la razón... —reconoce. Hago un puchero.

Él se acerca, tomando mi helado y colocándolo en la mesa de café antes de tomar mi cara entre sus manos y besarme en la frente, la nariz, los ojos, y finalmente los labios.

—Nena, vamos a tener un bebé. Vas a tener _a m_ _i_ bebé —habla en voz baja cada vez que me besa. He terminado. De ningún modo puedo permanecer enojada con él.

Sonrío. Más brillante de lo que lo he hecho en los últimos días. Lo beso de nuevo.

—Vamos a tener un bebé.

Y todo está bien en el mundo.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí llegamos al final de la historia. Solo queda un outtake, que es el primer capítulo contado desde el punto de vista de Edward.**

 **Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, sus alertas y favoritos, por sus rr capítulo a capítulo: Cristal82, Laura Katherine, LucyGomez, Dess Cullen, Lunita Black27, paosierra, rosy canul, Wawis Cullen, JenniZuluCullenM, Chiarat, Roxy Sanchez, Karolay28, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Yoliki, Merce, blankitapia, Prisgpe, Ninacara, Tata XOXO, Toscany80, GSora, Bree-Tanner-Bears, UserName82, carmen-cielo, BM Cullen, JoanS2506, Melania, jupy, Belli swan dwyer, freedom2604, Mony Grey, Adriu, patymdn, cavendano13 y los anónimos.**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización.**

 **Sarai.**


	21. Outtake: Edward

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a SM, la historia es de DH78, yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.**

Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)

* * *

 **Outtake: Edward**

—Está bien, Bree, dale un beso a papá. Te recogeré mañana para el almuerzo, ¿de acuerdo?

Mi hija me da un beso y un abrazo mientras la beso en la sien.

—¡Adiós, papá! —Y justo así, desaparece dentro de la casa de mis padres. Mi mamá se ríe viéndola entrar.

—Gracias de nuevo por esto, mamá.

—Oh, por favor, querido. Como si no buscara alguna excusa para pasar tiempo con mi nieta. Esto es bueno para ti, ¿sabes? —Me acaricia la mejilla con la palma de la mano.

—Sí, estoy tratando de convencerme de eso. Fuimos solo nosotros dos durante tanto tiempo, por lo que ser capaz de salir y tener una noche para mí es sin duda algo a lo que acostumbrarse.

—Vas a estar bien, hijo. Sólo tienes que salir. Pasarla bien. Nunca se sabe... tal vez encontrarás nuevos amigos —dice con los ojos sonriendo.

—Gracias, otra vez. Dile _hola_ a papá por mí.

—Lo haré, cariño.

Me siento en mi coche y exhalo, dejando escapar el aliento lentamente. En realidad estoy haciendo esto. De hecho, voy a reunirme con amigos, tomar una cerveza o dos, y simplemente pasar el rato. Esto, para la mayoría de la gente de mi edad, no sería más que otra salida nocturna. Pero para mí es un gran paso.

A pesar de que Forks es pequeño, lo que le falta en tamaño, se desborda con un sentido de comunidad. Exactamente lo que quiero para Bree. También estoy geográficamente más cerca de mis padres jubilados, lo cual es una gran ventaja por varias razones obvias.

Estoy nervioso, pero ansioso de seguir adelante con mi vida. Tal vez esta noche va a cambiar algo para mí.

...

Le envío un mensaje de texto rápido a Peter para hacerle saber que estoy aquí. No obtengo respuesta inmediata así que decido solo salir del coche y entrar en el bar solo.

Esta es la primera vez que he hecho esto en años. Vivir con mi hija no ha hecho que sea fácil conocer chicas... _mujeres_. Estoy un poco nervioso cuando entro en el espacio oscuro y de inmediato busco la barra.

Necesito una bebida.

Agarrando un banco, le hago un gesto al camarero y, en algunos momentos, estoy disfrutando de una cerveza fría.

Tomo mi teléfono, revisando para ver si Peter me envió un mensaje de respuesta y no tengo nada.

No sé mucho sobre él. Nos encontramos durante la orientación docente la semana pasada, junto con su amigo Alec. Ambos enseñan en Forks, después de haber crecido en Port Angeles. Nos llevamos bastante bien, y pensé que podría usar unas cuantas caras amables que me ayudaran a asentarme en este entorno.

Me invitaron a salir esta noche, diciéndome que traerían a sus novias y una compañera de trabajo, Victoria.

Al parecer, es bastante atractiva... y soltera.

Accedí a ello, pero ahora, sentado aquí en un club oscuro, no estoy muy seguro de que este es el mejor lugar para conocer a alguien.

Pero estoy aquí. Y voy a intentarlo. No estoy buscando casarme, después de todo.

—Simplemente trata de pasar un buen rato, idiota —me murmuro a mí mismo.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, Peter y su novia entran.

—¡Ed! ¡Mi amigo! ¡Estás aquí! Espero que no hayas estado esperando demasiado tiempo, nos... um... desviamos un poco —dice, agachando la cabeza con timidez, haciendo que su chica haga lo mismo y suelte una risilla.

Estupendo. Ahora estoy realmente dudando de mi decisión de venir esta noche.

—No, no en absoluto. Estaba a punto de pedir otra bebida. Hola, soy Edward. —Me estiro para estrechar su mano.

—Oh, mierda, soy un idiota. Esta es mi novia, Charlotte. Char, este es Edward Cullen, el nuevo maestro de la Primaria de Forks. —Peter se apresura a su introducción, mientras que hace un gesto al camarero para nuestra orden de bebidas.

—Encantada de conocerte. —Voz de pito. Es un poco linda en una especie tímida. No es mi tipo en absoluto—. Así que, ¿primaria? ¿En serio? ¿En qué grado?

—Jardín de niños.

Siempre me divierte la reacción que consigo con ese dato.

—¿En serio? ¿Cómo fue que pasó _eso_?

—Siempre he querido enseñar. Enseñé en primer grado en Seattle por un tiempo. Cuando me mudé aquí, jardín de niños era la única posición abierta, así que la tomé.

Ella se ve sorprendida. Peter interviene.

—Amigo, apuesto a que las chicas estaban sobre ti, ¿estoy en lo cierto? —Choca su hombro contra el mío.

Me río e inmediatamente me siento tímido.

—Supongo.

—¿Supones? Bueno, ni siquiera estaba allí y puedo decirte que probablemente tenías a todas las madres divorciadas y solteras ofreciéndose a ser las chaperonas y las tareas de mamá en clase y toda esa mierda —dice él mientras Charlotte se ríe.

Me encojo de hombros y trato de cambiar el tema, llamando la atención de Peter.

—Entonces, ¿dónde está Alec y su novia, y esa chica Victoria?

—Ah, olvidé decirte, Alec dijo que no podía venir. Al parecer, se olvidó de que los padres de su novia los habían invitado a cenar. Está bastante sometido —bromea, mientras Charlotte lo golpea ligeramente en el pecho.

—Oh, bueno, está bien, supongo —contesto.

—Y, por desgracia, Victoria tenía alguna otra cosa esta noche. Ella quería venir también. Se decayó un poco cuando le dije sobre ti, porque ella no sería capaz de venir esta noche, pero lo que sea. Estoy seguro de que habrá otras oportunidades si todos seguimos pasando el tiempo —dice, guiñando un ojo.

Asiento con la cabeza, tomando un trago de mi segunda cerveza.

Esta podría ser una larga noche.

...

Alrededor de una hora y otra cerveza más tarde, Peter y Charlotte han desaparecido, y realmente no quiero pensar en dónde están o qué podrían estar haciendo. Si su comportamiento afectivo en la pista de baile es una indicación...

Nop. No quiero ir allí.

Estoy a punto de cerrar mi cuenta y tomar un taxi a casa antes de que el movimiento junto a mí atraiga mi atención.

Huelo algo absolutamente delicioso. No es comida, pero sea lo que sea, me llama la atención.

Ella es linda. No... ella es ridículamente hermosa. Demasiado hermosa para esta pequeña ciudad.

Entonces, le grita al camarero por un trago. Se ve muy feliz, o realmente borracha, no puedo decidir. Podría ser un poco de ambos.

No puedo apartar la mirada.

Lleva esta pequeña cosa negra con las pequeñas correas en el hombro y una corta, _muy_ _corta_ falda. Inclinada sobre la barra, sus piernas de color blanco lechoso parecen extenderse por millas, apoyada en tacones negros igualmente atractivos.

Y estoy siendo una mierda comiéndomela con la mirada y a su pequeño y perfecto culo.

 _¿Qué demonios es lo que me pasa?_

Cuando ella voltea a ver hacia mí con sus expresivos ojos, me atrae y no me puedo resistir.

—Hola.

 _Brillante, Edward._ _Buena esa._

—Hola. —Su voz es sexy y sensual, incluso a través de esta música ridícula que están reproduciendo.

—Soy Edward.

—Bella. —Me mira de nuevo de una forma que no puedo describir. ¿Está nerviosa? ¿Temerosa de que sea un pervertido?

Probablemente.

Observo su largo y elegante cuello mientras se inclina para tomarse el trago, y puedo sentir la tensión en mis pantalones mientras su largo cabello marrón roza contra su espalda.

Estoy tratando de controlar mi impulso de tocar su pelo cuando ella se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos brillantes y su fantástico escote diciendo hola.

—¿Quieres bailar?

Mierda.

—Por supuesto. —Porque, sí, realmente quiero hacer eso.

Los siguientes minutos son intensos.

Teniendo permiso de poner mis manos en una mujer hermosa con el pretexto de bailar es como empujar a un niño en una tienda de dulces y decirle que se dé gusto.

Se siente increíble, cada pulgada de sus curvas y la piel caliente que soy capaz de tocar es hechizante.

Ella es fascinante.

¿Siquiera se da cuenta? Probablemente está acostumbrada a toda esta cosa de las salidas.

Oh sí. La forma en que esta chica se está moviendo, sabe exactamente lo que está haciendo. Especialmente cuando siente lo que me está haciendo y se presiona contra mí.

 _Mierda._

Mis manos se aprietan alrededor de sus caderas instintivamente y me inclino hacia ella para poder inhalar su cálido aroma. Cuando sus manos llegan detrás de ella para agarrarme el pelo de la nuca, estoy perdido, incapaz de contener un gemido profundo.

Todas las sensaciones se hacen cargo hasta que sólo somos nosotros. Joder, ni siquiera escucho más la música.

Estoy agradecido cuando por fin puedo escuchar el cambio de la música, y aprovecho la oportunidad de controlarme y acompañarla fuera de la pista de baile para sentarnos.

Ni siquiera sé cómo hablar con esta chica —charla casual no le hace justicia al momento— y termino mirándola como un idiota.

Por último, decido hacer de tripas corazón e inclinarme hacia ella, susurrando cuán hermosa creo que es, y choco los cinco conmigo mismo cuando la veo estremecerse.

Eso me envía sobre el borde y decido ir por todo. Dejo que mi boca y lengua hagan lo suyo así puedo saborearla, sentirla. Antes de que sepa lo que está pasando, mis manos están jalándola hacia mí. La quiero encima de mí, pero creo que podría no ser la mejor cosa aquí en público. Y además, nunca se sabe con quién te puedes topar, siendo esta una ciudad pequeña y todo.

Pero sí nos besuqueamos. Como si estuviera de vuelta en la escuela secundaria.

Es hermosa. Tiene un sabor increíble, el toque picante del alcohol mejora totalmente toda la experiencia.

Pero así como empezó, se acabó.

Escucho a alguien, deduzco que es su amiga, llamar su atención y alejarla.

No, no, no, no, no. No te la lleves. _Quédate conmigo._

Ella me agarra la camisa, queriendo sus labios sobre los míos de nuevo. Sí.

Pero sé que no es una buena idea. Así que le sonrío a su amiga, mis labios aún unidos a los de Bella.

Nos separamos y Bella hace pucheros como una niña pequeña a quien le han quitado su juguete preferido; la forma en que sus labios hinchados hacen puchero me hace reír... y también me dan ganas de arrancarle la ropa.

Le digo adiós, y ella está haciendo pucheros de nuevo. Es adorable y sexy, todo al mismo tiempo.

Ella es arrastrada antes de que tenga la previsión de pedir su número.

Maldición.

Unos minutos más tarde, Peter me envía un texto diciendo que él y Charlotte se van a casa, así que cierro mi cuenta, ajusto mi entrepierna, y trato de bajar la erección antes de salir y encontrarlos.

Peter está bastante sobrio así que me lleva a casa, prometiendo recoger mi coche mañana conmigo.

—Entonces, ¿te la pasaste bien? Lo siento por habernos perdido... ya sabes cómo es —dice Peter mientras sus ojos se encuentran con los míos a través del espejo retrovisor.

—Sí, en realidad lo hice. —Sólo pensar en Bella pone una sonrisa en mi cara y hace que mi polla se sacuda.

—¡Amigo! ¡Eres el hombre! Lo sabía. Sabía que las chicas se te tirarían encima. ¿Era caliente?

—Sí, hombre. Ella era bastante excepcional.

—¿Y? ¿Conseguiste su número? —murmura Charlotte desde el asiento delantero.

—Uh, no. No pude. Fue arrastrada por su amiga antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de pedírselo.

—¡Oh! Lástima. Pero ya sabes, Edward, esta ciudad es bastante pequeña. Si es de por aquí, estás obligado a toparte con ella en algún momento.

Asiento con la cabeza en silencio, mirando al borrón de árboles pasar mientras conducimos en la noche hacia mi casa.

Tal vez me voy a topar con ella. ¿Me recordará? ¿Va a tratar de ignorarme? ¿Querrá salir con un padre soltero que enseña a un grupo de niños de cinco años de edad?

Malditamente espero que sí.

* * *

 **Bueno, ahora sí nos despedimos de una historia más :( Gracias por todo su apoyo, por sus alertas y favoritos, por comentar en el grupo, y por dejar capítulo a capítulo su rr: cary, karolay28, carmen, BM Swan, Kristin, SaraLiz, Shamyx, Mony Grey, JeniZuluCullenM, Ali-Lu Kuran Hale, Wawis Cullen, Bree-Tanner-Bears, Merce, Marta Salazar, blankitapia, carmen-cielo, glow0718, alo-star, Melania, jupy, Yanina de mi vida, Adriu, Chiarat, Prisgpe, Bellaliz, Roxy Sanchez, freedom2604, patymdn, cavendano13, Arlette Cullen Swan, Toscany80, fathy hurtado, GSora, rosy canul, UserName82, Belli swan dwyer, JoanS2506, Yoliki, bbluelilas, DBMR1, paosierra, Ninacara, Lucy Gomez, Tata XOXO y los anónimos.**

 **No se olviden de dejar un review en la historia original (el link está en mi perfil), agradeciéndole a la autora por autorizar la traducción. Ella entiende español, así que pueden dejarlo en su idioma, o en el grupo dejé unas opciones para que las copien y peguen (agregando su país para que FF no se ponga de divo). De antemano, gracias!**

 **Link del grupo: www facebook com/ groups/ la traductora malvada (link en mi perfil)**

 **Nos leemos en la siguiente traducción.**

 **Sarai.**


End file.
